


Queen Ambassador

by oxredd (Bad_Grades)



Series: QA Series [1]
Category: Original Work, Queen Ambassador
Genre: (Not really its made up politics), Alien Biology, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Aliens, Angst, Consentual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character Death(s), Oviposition, Politics, This is a rewrite of an old story, i also have beta readers now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Grades/pseuds/oxredd
Summary: If you were able to tell any sci-fi movie director what an alien invasion actually looked like, you were pretty sure they’d straight up shit their pants.While most envisioned alien invasion to consist of giant ships and people being killed and kidnapped, it was far from how things actually happened. Aliens did in fact decide to drop down from a giant ship completely unexpected, but, instead of the expected formalities or “take me to your leader, Earthling,” kind of introductions, they practically waltzed onto the soil like it was completely normal. In fact, it was something more like an old friend dropping in on you at your own home -- casual and ready to catch up. Needless to say, humans weren’t so receptive to their new guests. The aliens were almost immediately questioned and taken into custody by the US Government. No one heard of them for weeks after their arrival, the news hidden from the public eyes.When they did finally get released from holding, surprisingly unharmed, they have one request.Send a human ambassador with them to space.





	1. Chapter 1

If you were able to tell any sci-fi movie director what an alien invasion actually looked like, you were pretty sure they’d straight up shit their pants.

While most envisioned alien invasion to consist of giant ships and people being killed and kidnapped, it was far from how things actually happened. Aliens did in fact decide to drop down from a giant ship completely unexpected, but, instead of the expected formalities or “take me to your leader, Earthling,” kind of introductions, they practically waltzed onto the soil like it was completely normal. In fact, it was something more like an old friend dropping in on you at your own home -- casual and ready to catch up. Needless to say, humans weren’t so receptive to their new guests. The aliens were almost immediately questioned and taken into custody by the US Government. No one heard of them for weeks after their arrival, the news hidden from the public eyes.

Oddly enough, the aliens later re-emerged from their holding alive and very much not dissected like theorists expected. It was only then that popular news casts were allowed to cover their arrival, exposing who they were and their motives. You personally would of expected maybe natural resources or maybe even to share technology, but that was far from the reality of it. There was a large community of aliens far from Earth, and now that they had discovered life on Earth capable of communicating complex ideas and creating technology fit for space, they were inviting an Earthling to the community. Starting with an ambassador, one human would travel back with these aliens under their protection, but in return, they’d have to serve under a Sparti royal line. Not as a servant or maid or anything, more like an apprentice or student. At least, that was the English translation. From what you could understand from the news broadcasts, the aliens just knew enough to communicate a general message to humans.

Despite the language gap, the aliens got clearance to travel the United States in search of someone that would fit the role. Actual political figures offered themselves up, from mayors to senators to former presidents, but they were all denied under one single reason.

“They just weren’t right for the job.”

Many grew fond of the idea that their search was a hoax with ulterior motives, but there was no proof to stop their search. They had managed to go through 5 states before they landed in your own; New Jersey. They had started at Washington D.C. and made their way up, traveling through Kentucky, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New York before landing near you. With plenty of other states to roam through, you doubted they’d choose anyone from here, much less anyone you knew. Jersey didn’t have a lot to offer, other than spectacular produce and great vacation areas. Nevertheless, you were excited for the opportunity to see aliens first hand. Sure, you were more of a history buff than anything, but you weren’t so dull as to be uninterested by this.

Walking into a large stadium, you could see it was packed with people. Entry was free, but people were at the door checking to make sure that those entering were actual Jersey residents, and no one trying to get a second shot at the “ambassador” position away from their own state. From what you understood, residents would go through a number of short interviews, which would eventually determine if you got to be screened by the royal line or not. A lot of people were thrown out for simply being the wrong age, temper, having conflicting interest with the mission, or for simply being unfit for space travel. At the tender age of 19 with no real knowledge of space beyond what you learned in a simple science class, you didn’t expect to get very far.

As soon as you entered, you were swept into a line to meet with a counselor. You expected to be waiting longer, but in no time at all you were sat down in front of a woman with dark crimson skin, horns, multiple arms, and a tail. She resembled something like a cliche demon you might see depicted in religious art, but this was no time to judge. Feeling slightly self conscious, you looked down just slightly at the table in front of you. She made a few notes on a paper pad in front of you before addressing you directly.

“Name?”

“Sophia Moore.”

“Age?”

“19”

“Occupation?”

“I, um, work at a grocery store.”

“Part time?”

“Yeah. I’m attending college soon.”

“How soon?”

“3 months or so.”

Her questions made you nervous, like you were being interrogated by police. Then again, if you made it through, you could have the chance to meet some very important people, so the intense questioning was probably necessary for their safety. You tried to force yourself to relax.

“How much do you know about space?”

“Uh, not much?” You reply, hand on your neck anxiously. “I know some stuff about the planets, how the sun works, and that we’re part of the Virgo supercluster, but that’s about it.”

She hums slightly, “And what about politics?”

“I keep up with it. I planned to study American History in college, so it’s important to know how our government works and whatnot. I could probably tell you anything about the Nixon presidency.”

That seems to please her a little, the formality on her tongue melting away just the slightest bit. “That’s good. Have you ever thought about joining the government?”

“If I’m lucky, I’d like to run to be a representative of Maryland.”

“Why Maryland and not Jersey?”

You shrug, “I have more of a chance there. It doesn’t matter if I’m actually from there or not.”

She jots some more notes down on her notepad and pauses for a moment, silent. Eventually, she puts it down and gives you a polite smile.

“Could you follow me to the next room, please?”

“Wait, really?”

The woman nods, standing up. “You don’t seem like a threat, and with enough training, I think you could be fit for the part.”

You allow yourself a small sigh of relief. You didn’t fail the first part.

“Don’t get too excited though,” She elaborates, “The next part isn’t based on skills or knowledge. It’s up to my daughter to decide if she could work with you.”

“Your daughter?”

She smiles, “You didn’t think they’d let just anyone hold screenings, did you?”

Feeling like the question was rhetorical, you let yourself be lead from the table to a side room. While you knew what the royal line looked like, you found yourself caught off guard when you walked in. Most of the photos and videos of Earth’s visitors were from the waist up, making them look at least semi-human. You already knew they were absurdly tall and strange, but there was one thing the press neglected to inform the public about.

Instead of having regular legs, both figures sported spider-like abdomens from the waist down. Being around 5’3, both of them towered over you, causing you to shrink back just the slightest bit.

The larger one, a man with dark green skin, black hair, silver eyes, and dragonfly-like wings on his back, began to speak in a language you couldn’t even begin to understand. It sounded like he was a cicada from hell, but his body language was relaxed, so you didn’t let yourself be too worked up by it.

Your interrogator, his wife, you assume, replies, her voice sounding a bit less like a bug and more like a human trying to imitate whatever language he just spoke in. Whatever she says causes the other figure in the room to inch forward, locking eyes with your own.

She heavily resembled her father. She had similar facial features, hair color, and silver eyes, but unlike him, she had light blue skin instead of green, and had no wings on her back that you could see. She also seemed to sprout horns from her head- not quite as large as her mother's, but very prominent- indicating their relation to one another. She seemed almost curious about you, looking at you intensely until a harsh word from her mother caused her to jump and look away. It was very clear they were all trying their best not to make you uncomfortable.

“This is Orotorco and Uros.” Your counselor explained. “Orotorco is the current leader, and Uros is heiress to the throne.”

“U-uh, nice to meet you.” You manage, cursing yourself for coming off as shy. You were never good with strangers, much less alien strangers.

“And to you.” The man, Orotorco, replied, his voice laced with an odd accent. “What is your name?”

“Sophia.”

“Very nice. Sophia.” He repeated, like he was thinking about it’s pronunciation deeply. “Did you pick it out yourself?”

You blinked, “No, that was my parent’s decision.”

Bewildered by this, Uros next to him said something very quietly, like she was correcting him on something. Eventually, a dawn of understanding comes across his face, and he turns back to you.

“Of course, I had completely forgotten.” He says, “Earthlings have strange habits I’m not understanding of yet. Would you believe you are some of the first regular Earthlings to meet us?”

That didn’t sound right. “What do you mean?”

“He means that we’ve only had 2 other people pass the first round of screenings. Those two were eventually rejected by Uros.” Your counselor clarifies. Uros seemed almost embarrassed by the fact, but she doesn’t protest. In fact, she had barely even spoken at all this entire time. Maybe she didn’t know English as well as the other two did?

“What let them pass the screenings?” You asked, your curiosity getting the best of you. The interview was so short, you think it would've been easy for anyone to pass, especially if you could do it.

Orotorco laughs in response, “If we told you now, you could tell other humans if you get thrown, then they’d try to foil our mission.”

Oh, that was true. It must of been sheer luck you’d managed to say the exact thing they wanted to hear. Or maybe it was what you didn’t say?

“There’s little time for chatter. Uros, how about you take our human and get to know her?”

“Okay.” So, she did speak.

Nudged forward by your counselor, you found yourself invited to sit on a nearby couch while Uros settled down on a beanbag chair. It was obvious with her body she wouldn’t exactly fit anywhere else. With that, the two others left, letting Uros talk to you alone.

“Is that comfortable?” You ask, noting her slightly annoyed facial expression as she tried her best to fit entirely on the beanbag.

“Not real-” Cutting off, she lets out a little scream (at least, you think it’s a scream) as she manages to topple over and onto the floor. The beanbag just wasn’t big enough to fit all of her. Standing from your own chair, you try to help her up, shocked by the icy coldness that practically radiated from her hands.

“Thank you.” She replied, dusting herself off a little as she managed to gain back her balance. “I wish I had brought my own chair, that thing is…”

“Too small?”

“Not the word I wanted, but that too.”

Now closer to her, your eyes wander to take a better look at her. Her skin varied in shades of blue, getting lighter at her horns, shoulders, and elbows. However, her skin transferred into a dark navy when you reached her torso, her legs also matching in hue. Her clothes, in contrast, were crimson, laced with white and silver accents.

You weren’t the only one staring, apparently. You could begin to feel her gaze prickling on your skin, obviously just as curious as you. A bit nervous, you try to break the silence that has grown between you.

“So...how do you like Earth?”

“It’s...odd.” She replies, “I have never been on a planet so split among itself, but Earth is a big place. Can’t expect you all to get along.”

You hum, unsure how to take the comment. “Other planets aren’t like that?”

“No.” Uros shrugs, “Almost all are uniform. Only new ones are in pieces.”

“We aren’t exactly new.”

“You are, in comparison to us.”

Her tone almost felt condescending in a way, you weren’t exactly a fan of it, but she had a point. Humans were constantly at war with one another -- and human survival itself --collectively destroying their home in order to mine resources for their own benefit. It was embarrassing to think about, but you couldn’t help but be a little annoyed by her attitude.

“How is your planet, then?”

She looks at you with surprise, like she thought you wouldn’t ask. “Mine? I’m not sure what the name is in English.”

“I don’t need to know the name to know about it.” You reply, trying to urge her on.

“Uh, hm.” She taps her chin. “It is not as big as Earth, but we have many moons that others live on, so our population is large. There isn’t a lot of suntime either. We are mostly living in the dark.”

“Kind of like a cavespider?”

“Like a what?”

“You know, like a spider that lives in caves. We have a lot of them, most of them are blind.”

“I...don’t know what ‘spider’ is.”

Oh my god. “Ah, nevermind then. It’s not important.”

She gives you a weird look, but doesn’t press. “Can I ask an important question?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Why do you want to go to space? Or are you only here to meet me?”

“I...um.” Shit, you didn’t want to lie, but you don’t want to make it seem like you were here to waste her time. What would happen if you said you wanted to go to space? Would they actually bring you?

You let out a little nervous laugh. “I kind of came here to meet you, sorry. Space isn’t really my forte.”

Unexpectedly, she isn’t as disappointed as you expected her to be. “That’s great!”

“What?”

“Most people just want to go to space, but you just wanted to meet me, I think that is what I need in a companion.”

“A what now?”

“I think you should come to space with me, be the ambassador for Earth.”

Eyes going wide, you put up your hands, “Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there buddy. I’m 19 and-”

“Your age is perfect, I’m 19 too. At least, in Earth years.” She was practically beaming now. Fuck, what did you just do?

“Don’t you have like, 45 other states to go through? How do you know I’m the right person?”

“It’s something I can just feel. You answered all the questions right, and unlike most humans, you aren’t scared or boring. I don’t think many others are that way.”

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. “I...uh…”

The door to the room opened again, your counselor and Orotorco walking back in.

“Have we made a decision?” Orotorco called, looking between the two of you.

Before you could speak, Uros began trilling in Sparti, her motions excited. Her father seemed pleased, but your counselor was more or less transfixed on your worried expression.

“Sophia, are you really ready to go to space with us?”

Your tongue felt thick, unsure how to respond. Uros and Orotorco now turn to you, silent as death with gazes filled with anticipation. Your counselor seemed to be the only one without expectations at the moment.

“I...I just don’t know.” You eventually reply. “Would I ever be able to come back?”

“Yes, frequently, if you had to.” She replied, “You’re not our prisoner.”

“And if I don’t like it anymore, could I return for good?”

This sends a shock of anxiety through both Uros and Orotorco, but your counselor seems unfazed.

“Yes. Would it make you more comfortable if we had a trial period, so to speak?”

A trial period. No permanent decisions, no commitments. Hell, as of right now, you weren’t planning on staying whatsoever, but maybe it was worth going, just to try it out. Uros did seem dead set on making you, and you technically did sign up for the opportunity to go. Maybe it would be fun to go. This was your only chance, after all.

“...I think so. Could we do that?”

She nods. “I can arrange that. So do have a deal?”

Hesitating, you let a thick silence settle before letting your head dip in a nod.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of yall might be wondering why the first chapter of the rewrite is so different  
> its bc i want them to have a genuine connection first time they meet n date  
> i love my alien lesbians

You were surprised on how quickly the ‘announcement’ spread across the US. Many people were angry in states that weren’t even visited, but were soothed by the fact that your decision wasn’t permanent. A test run meant other people  _ possibly  _ had a chance, if you decided to leave, and as far as you were concerned, they almost 100% had another shot. You weren’t planning on staying.

 

This was the only thing keeping your parents at bay, also. They had no intentions to let their only daughter travel to a place barely  _ anyone  _ knew about. While they were all for travel and would even let you study abroad in college, outside the Milky Way was just way too much for them to handle. It didn’t help you wouldn’t be traveling with anyone they knew, just a whole bunch of aliens that, unfortunately, looked like some of the creepiest insects they could imagine.

 

Your counselor, who turned out to be named ‘Watch’, was the one to convince them and tell them this likely wouldn’t be permanent unless you decided it would be. Uros was unhappy with the lack of permanence in your decision, but you still had no idea why  _ you  _ were supposedly the only one who could do this. While every human is unique and whatnot, you’re sure there is at least one more girl out there that could take your place. You didn’t even know if you were qualified.

 

Speaking off, you had no idea what working under your new hosts even meant. The debriefing would take place shortly after you boarded the ship, you learned, but because the material was classified, they couldn’t even tell you a word beforehand. It made you feel like something shady was going on, but you went with it. Going with the flow was something you were pretty good at.

 

You didn’t have to bring much. Your computer, phone, and other electronics wouldn’t really work after you left Earth’s atmosphere, and you’d be wearing alien clothing for most of your stay. All you really needed was some nice dress clothes, pajamas, maybe a keepsake or two (you decided on a stuffed cat you kept for comfort, and a necklace your mom insisted on giving you) and anything NASA gave you. They ended up giving you a heavy duty laptop that would sustain itself without regular wifi, and a phone that could do the same without data. It was some pretty expensive equipment, so you were told to exercise caution when using it. That didn’t stop you from downloading all the music you’d need onto both devices, though.

 

It took about a week of preparation before you were finally cleared to leave. You had to go from doctor to doctor to check your health, including an alien doctor, who for some reason found it necessary to prod all your soft spots. You also had to quit your job, but thankfully you didn’t have to unenroll in college. Worst case scenario, you’d take some online courses during your stay. Aliens or not, you wanted a college degree.

 

Upon leaving, the entryway onto the ship was practically littered with press, flashing lights, and a mix between human and alien guards. The alien guards were far more effective, seeing as most humans didn’t want to be tackled by giant spider people, but it didn’t stop some from trying to weasel through and shove a mic in your face. None of them could get a word from you though, just as quickly as they’d run up, they’d be ushered away. 

 

You couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when the doors to the ship shut behind you, closing out the crowd behind you. You could feel a soft hum beneath your feet as the ship began to warm up for takeoff, an automated voice saying something you couldn’t understand. It was a lot like a luxury airplane, except much, much larger.

 

Taking a seat on a nearby chair, you struggled to get prepared for takeoff. The chair was designed with aliens in mind, so not only was it too large, but it was shaped to cup the abdomen of your hosts, so when you tried to sit, it was like lying down in a shallow ditch. At least it was comfortable?

 

You could hear Watch stifle a laugh as she adjusted the chair to lean forward slightly so you could actually sit. Now it resembled something like a bowl chair from the 80s, but at least you were sitting up. You took one look at the buckles and decided not to even try, you knew they wouldn’t fit.

 

“So! Sophia!” Orotorco began, catching your attention. “Are you excited to start working with Uros?”

 

“I mean, sure.” You reply, “But I really don’t know what that means.”

 

“Oh, that’s...odd. They were supposed to tell you more about the job before you boarded, just in case you had second thoughts.”

 

Your eyes grew wide. “They told me you’d tell me  _ after  _ we boarded.”

 

Watch and Orotorco shared a worried look. “So...you know nothing?”

 

Shaking your head, you feel a knot form in your gut. “Not a thing.”

 

Orotorco chitters a little bit to Watch quietly, coding their conversation. After some brief discussion, Watch lets out a little sigh and turns to you.

 

“We don’t want you to be alarmed, we thought you were coming with us knowing the responsibilities you’d have as an ambassador.” Watch says, “The duty is a hard one to carry, and we thought Earth had told it’s inhabitants through the media what the job requires.”

 

“Well, that does explain why so many people came to audition.” Orotorco comments. “They were ignorant.”

 

“Okay, but can you actually tell me what I signed up for?” You asked, trying not to seem snappy, but your anxiety was rising by the second, and you were sure you’d jump overboard if they kept dancing around the subject.

 

“On top of acting as a representative for Earth, you’ll need to become part of the royal family and marry in, as well as host a brood to keep the royal line going. It’s the only way we ally with other planets. We thought we made this clear to NASA.” Watch explains, trying to be as gentle as possible, though you could tell she was slightly exasperated by the miscommunication.

 

“Wait wait wait, so basically I just offered myself for  _ marriage?  _ And what is a brood, exactly?”

 

“If you stay, yes, and brood is….” She trails off, “There’s no good English translation for this.”

 

Uros, who has been silent this entire time, finally speaks up. “I think for humans, it’s something like pregnancy.”

 

“Oh, no way.” You know what? Fuck being polite, that was NOT part of the deal. “I’m 19! Most people get pregnant in like, their upper 20s! Maybe even longer! My parents would kill me! Who would even be getting me pregnant?”

 

“...That would be me.” Uros replies, her voice going the slightest bit soft.

 

You let out a long sigh and bring your hands to your face. “Jesus Christ.”

 

“Listen, I know this is a lot to take in.” Watch tries to soothe, coming over and placing both of her left hands on your back, “I felt the same way when I was brought to be an ambassador, but I promise it’s less restrictive than you think. We’d never make you host without your complete consent, and frankly, I’m a little appalled your government failed to let you know about this. We would never be so cruel to just trick you like that.”

 

Thoroughly repulsed, you still aren’t on board with the idea, even if they didn’t mean to deceive you. “I don’t even know what a Sparti is.”

 

“We’re Sparti, from Spade.” Orotorco clarifies. “At least, I think that’s what we were named in English. I don’t really understand where the words it comes from.”

 

You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. “...This is only if I stay, right? I haven’t committed to this or anything?” 

 

Watch nods. “Only if you choose to stay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

That made you feel marginally better, but only so. You doubt this was just a casual miscommunication, you were going to have to have a word with your contacts when you had the chance.

 

“Okay, okay. I can deal with that for now.” You sigh, trying to push the idea from your mind. “What else do I have to do?”

 

-

  
  


Other than the terrifying task of being forced into a marriage, you were also saddled with making sure Earth gained new intergalactic allies, looked for usable resources and technologies not found on Earth, and study other lifeforms just to see how xenobiology worked in compared to a human’s biology (if you had the time). You were basically there to scope space out, and report back, but you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t overwhelming.

 

The ship took 3 days to travel to Spade, meaning 3 days to bond with your hosts. Turns out the ship multiple rooms, one of them fitted with Earth items for yourself. It was nice that they thought about your comfort for such a small trip, especially since Sparti beds were in no way built for humans (they look more like cocoons than anything.)

 

You knew the next three days were going to be awkward, to say the least. After going to sleep the first night, you had no idea what to do the next morning. You checked the news, texted your mom a little, but you were too afraid to actually step outside your guestroom. Occasionally, you could hear someone pass by, but no one came in to check on you.

 

That wouldn’t be a problem, if you weren’t so hungry. That was the only thing motivating you to move, tip toeing into the hallway like a ninja.

 

You tried to listen carefully as you walked around, unable to find the kitchen. A few times you had to turn around at the sound of Sparti guards, but you couldn’t find anyone you recognized. Still in your pajamas, it was your goal not to be seen. Did they have cameras on this ship?

 

Looking around a corner, you could see a pair of double doors that likely lead into a place with food. Unfortunately, you were so distracted by your discovery, you didn’t hear a spidery friend of yours walk up from behind.

 

“Oh, are you also heading to the kitchen?”

 

Jumping a little, you turn around and step back. “U-Um, yeah. Sorry.”  
  
“Why are you apologizing?” Uros replies, “You need to eat every day, right?”

  
Unsure how to respond, you follow her lead. You can see the crates of food NASA had sent up with you in the corner of the room. Opening one up, you could of sobbed at the sight. Thank god none of it was freeze-dried.

 

Pulling out a packet of cereal, you decided to eat it plain. Uros, in response, gave you a wide-eyed look, like she couldn’t believe what you were doing.

 

You raised an eyebrow at her, “...Have you never eaten cereal dry before?”

 

“I- no, I just don’t know how that's edible.”

 

Oh boy. “So you’ve never eaten cereal ever?”

 

She shakes her head, “We only eat meat.”

 

“Oh, well, uh, you can try some if you want.”

 

She looks anxious, but takes a piece from your packet anyway. Putting it into her mouth, it isn’t long until she cringes and gets some water to wash out the taste, sticking her tongue out. 

 

“That was horrible! [It tasted like poison!]”

 

You couldn’t understand that last part, but you got the jist. “It was worth a shot, right?”

 

Uros makes a face. You have to cover your mouth to keep from laughing at her. “I wouldn’t say that. It’s nothing like our food.”

 

That piques your interest a little, too curious for your own good. “What  _ does  _ your food look like exactly?”

 

“Oh, well, here. Let me just-” She steps away for a moment and reaches into a nearby fridge, pulling out a medium sized white object. It looked nothing like food.

 

She places it down in front of you. “Here, try it.”

 

“Uh….” You poked the white mass. “How?”

 

“You bite into it!”

 

Skeptical, you shot her a look before picking the thing up. It was heavy, but not concerningly so. When you tried to bite into it, however, your teeth just couldn’t cut into the thick casing it was in. After a few more attempts, you put it down, looking at the dents you made.

 

“Thats weird. Usually they’re not hard to bite into...it’s just silk. Maybe it’s your teeth?”

 

You place a hand against your cheek, “I don’t think so...my teeth are just fine, according to the dentist I last saw.”

 

Uros just shrugs in response, “Oh well, maybe another time then.” Picking up the white mass, she takes a bite instead. It’s at this point you notice that a lot of her teeth come to a point, instead of a dull flat like yours. Is that what she meant by teeth?

 

In the middle of eating, a large Sparti man comes through a single door on the other side of the room and raises his hands in exasperation, talking in rapid fire Sparti. You didn’t need to know what he was saying to get the message- he wanted you out of his kitchen, now.

 

“Run.” Uros commands, taking your arm and dragging you out the double doors. A flash of adrenaline running through your veins, you manage to keep up as Uros eventually brings you to her room and shuts the door, locking it behind her. You could still faintly hear the chef yelling from down the hallway.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“He...He doesn’t like me messing with his food supply.” Uros replies, a bit winded. She settles in sitting down on what you assume is her version of a couch. “It wasn’t you.”

 

You huff a little bit, but let it go. Looking around, you notice how elaborately set up Uros’ room is, despite the fact that this was just a travel ship. A silver colored cocoon was spun in the corner (it was at least large enough to fit at least 3 of you), a couch, dresser, and bookshelf. The books looked relatively normal, despite the titles being completely unreadable. Picking on up, you flip through it, using the pictures to understand. Much to your surprise, it looked like a history book.

“Those are very old, I haven’t read them in a while.” Uros comments, coming over to peek over your shoulder. “Would you want to borrow them?”

 

You look at her with faint surprise. “I’d love to, but…” Trailing of, you look back to the incomprehensible text. You couldn’t read any of it.

 

“Oh, right, hm...maybe…” Her brows furrow, like she’s thinking deeply. “Maybe I could teach you how to read them? I don’t know how long your staying, but it might be useful, especially if you want to understand our history.”

 

To be honest? That offer didn’t seem all that unappealing. You were never a great at your foreign language classes, but then again, you were never genuinely interested in those. Being able to read a language no other human could comprehend, however?  _ That  _ was cool.

 

“That would be great!” You replied, the tension washing away from her face. “Where do we start?”

 

Taking the book from your hands, you don’t even flinch from the chilliness that lingers as she puts the book back on the shelf and grabs a smaller one.

 

“How about we start with something basic…”

 

-

 

Your next two days of travel are mostly filled with language lessons, sitting in Uros’ room with history and language books scattered on the floor. Sparti wasn’t a difficult language to read, despite sounding like someone took insect calls and decided to play it through broken concert speaker. The alphabet itself was a doozy, but after getting it down, reading basic signs and sentences was easy as pie. They had a very logical way of stringing meaning and symbols together, not exactly like hieroglyphics, but close. You still had trouble with complicated paragraphs and understanding how tone got involved with text, but you were making great progress according to Uros.

 

You had no idea why her praise made warm feelings blossom in your gut. You decided to ignore it.

 

Landing on Spade was no longer such a daunting occasion now that you had someone you could be casual with. When you touched down, multitudes of black-robed guards surrounded the entryway, parting like the Red Sea when Orotorco waved a hand over them. There were no cameras, flashing lights, or microphones in your face, but you were acutely aware of small drones flying around and in front of the group. It must be their form of paparazzi...at least these things didn’t get in your way when walking.

 

You eventually made your way into a large mansion of sorts, surprisingly familiar to human architecture. Sure, the roofs were flat and lights illuminating the estate seemed to float, instead of being tethered to a wall or the ground like a normal outdoor light might be, but all in all it seemed quite normal. 

 

Leading you inside, guards seemed to murmur greetings as you passed by that you still couldn’t understand. When you were far enough in the hallway not to be followed by paparazzi drones, one guard put his hand out and said something. All you could do was blink, a bit unsure as to what he said.

 

“He’s asking if you want your bag carried.” Uros comments, noting your confusion.

 

“Oh, um.” You nod, shyly holding out the bag. As soon as the guard takes your bag, he falls behind the group, essentially tailing you.

 

Orotorco eventually slows down, stopping at door with a sign you can only translate as “nest room” in your head. Watch hands over a round disc from a pocket in the inner of her dress, and you can hear a sharp click sound when Orotorco waves it over the doorknob. Opening the door, Watch gestures for you to go inside first, giving you space.

 

The room is filled with Earth furniture of all kinds, as clean as a hotel room. There was a dresser, a lampshade with gold intricate designs on it, a bed with dark black sheets and shimmery trimming, a regular chair with a side table, and plenty of other knick knacks that all seemed to match a very dark theme. It screamed royalty, almost otherworldly compared to your pale yellow-colored room at home. The only thing that didn’t quite match was a hammock-like contraption in the very corner of the room, lonely and hidden. Curiosity bubbled in your mind, but before you could ask, Watch spoke up, coming beside you.

 

“When we decided to go to Earth to find an ambassador, we had furniture shipped up prior to screenings so the room would be fully prepared for whenever we decided to take a human back up with us. Technically, this is a nesting room, but for now it’ll just be your guest room since you don’t know if you’d want to stay.”

 

The guard you originally talked to puts your bag down on your bed, quickly exiting the room like the floor was lava. In fact, it seemed like none of the guards wanted to step in whatsoever. Did the earthly decor make them uncomfortable?

 

“It’s very nice, but what exactly is a...nesting room?” 

 

“It’s a room where ambassadors stay when they’re able to host broods. Not that we’re expecting it from you, but this is the only room we have that has Earth furniture. It’s also one of the only rooms with 24 hour guard protection outside the doors.” She replies, seeming slightly displeased with the connotations the room has. “We could move you, if it really makes you uncomfortable.”

 

You shake your head, not wanting to be a bother. As long as it was clear you  _ weren’t  _ going to get pregnant any time soon, you were just fine sleeping here. 

 

“I think it’s...comfy.” You comment, walking over and sitting on the bed. Jesus, did they really splurge on a memory foam mattress? You practically sunk into the comforter. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s only polite when moving someone new in.” She replies, placing the disc key on the nearby side table. “This is your ticket to opening the door. No one else can come in unless they have this disc. There are two in existence, and Uros has the other one.”

 

You hum, picking the disc up. It almost feels like a paperweight, heavy and smooth. “Noted.”

 

“Well, we’ll leave you to get settled, then.” Orotorco chimes, seeming thoroughly pleased with the state of things. “If you have questions, don’t be afraid to ask, and-”

 

“Wait, one last thing.”

 

“Hm?” Orotorco tips his head to the side.

 

“Do you...uh…” Why were you embarrassed by such a simple question?” Do you have a bathroom?”

 

Thick silence permeated the air for a moment, only broken when Uros lets out a sharp noise you know is a swear.

 

“[I knew we forgot something! I knew it!]”

 

Watch lets her hand fall on her face, the flaw dawning upon her. “...Yes, we do, but it’s not really...earthly. Down the hall, to your right. We’ll have to get one installed in here later. Sorry.”

 

You let out a nervous laugh, hands up in apology. “It’s ok, I’ll make do.”

 

“Anything else we can help with?” Orotorco asks, clearly a bit flustered by the error.

 

You shake your head. “No, no. That was it, thanks”

 

“Good. Now, I have a meeting to attend, so I’ll take my leave.” Orotorco says, backing out near the door. “[Uros, you should attend, you might get questions about your time at Earth.]”

 

“[Are you sure I should talk about it if?...] She replies, looking nervous.

 

“[Best to be honest, the public will want to know how the trip went.]”

 

Uros doesn’t seem convinced about whatever they’re discussing, but she doesn’t reply, heading towards the door. Watch follows wordlessly, but lingers for just a second after everyone leaves.

 

“The disc works on Uros’ room too, just so you know. It’s three doors to the right.”

 

“Oh, um, alright.” You reply, confused as to why she told you. Why would you need to know, anyway? “I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

Satisfied, Watch closes the door behind her with a click, leaving you mostly alone, save for the guards outside the door. Lying back on the bed, you take a deep breath in and give yourself a moment to take it all in. This was...nice. They were making such a genuine effort to make sure you were happy, you couldn’t help but be touched.

 

Maybe the stay here wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here come that character development, and some intoduction to sparti politics! i like worldbuilding

At some point, you had dozed off. The only thing that woke you up was the familiar ping of your phone; an incoming text.

 

“??:?? - Are you still traveling?” Oh, it was your mom.

 

“No, we landed a few hours ago. I just fell asleep. - 11:37” You replied, noting how late it was. God, did you really fall asleep for 4 hours?

 

Getting up, you decide to walk around to stretch your legs. Tiptoeing outside the room, the two guards by the door seemed to flinch when you emerged. Were they scared of you?

 

“Um...could either of you tell me where Uros is?”

 

Despite their faces being partially covered by hoods, they looked utterly lost by your speech. One of them opened her mouth, only to shut it again, unsure what to say, The other guard chittered something anxiously, trying to explain their apologies.

 

You let out a small sigh, “It’s ok, I’ll find her myself.”

 

Neither of them stopped you when you began walking down the hall. Seeing how late it was, almost no one you recognized was roaming around the halls, just guards who occasionally faltered when you passed by. You couldn’t help but feel like you were making them nervous.

 

Looking at the signs written on the doors, it was easy to tell where you were going. Some doors were labeled, but only the really important ones were left unmarked. The disc you kept with you practically hummed in your inner dress pocket when you passed by the third door. Uros’ room.

 

Should you knock? She was probably asleep. Disturbing her probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

About to head back to your room, you’re stopped by an ominous thump sound from behind her door, like something heavy had fallen. Hesitantly, you press your ear against the door.

 

It’s faint, but you can hear struggle. Unable to handle the idea of something dangerous happening to Uros, you take out the disc and wave it over the the doorknob, unlocking it.

 

To your surprise, there’s no attacker or real fight going on in the room, but rather Uros is struggling in her bed, the noise made by the silk cocoon collapsing under her weight and movement. Normally, you’d back away and let her handle it when she wakes up (you were never a fan if getting into one’s personal business like nightmares) but you just couldn’t leave her like this. Your legs were practically moving without your permission.

 

Kneeling by the collapsed cocoon, goosebumps form on your skin as you get close to her hunched form, unnaturally posed and flipped on her side. Muttering, it’s too dark to see her expression, but you doubt it was anything near relaxed.

 

“Uros? Hey, your bed collapsed.” You whisper, trying to find some way to wake her up. “This can’t be comfortable…”

 

No response. You grimace, but decide to go forward with shaking her awake. Tilting her by her shoulder, it only takes a few nudges before she springs awake and scrambles right-side up, quickly taking a defensive position and bearing her teeth. It was a frightening display, even in the dark, you couldn’t help but back up.

 

“Wh-Whoa, it’s just me.” You say, putting your hands up. “I heard you fall, so I came in.

 

It takes her a few seconds of adjusting to realize who you are, and that she’s no longer dreaming. “....I fell?”

 

You gesture towards the broken cocoon.

 

She swears a little under her breath, “Was I that loud?”

  
  
“Oh, no, I was just passing through the hallway when I heard it.”

 

She’s silent for a little, but eventually lets out a sigh and lets the tension fall from her shoulders.

 

“[This happens way too often to be healthy.]” She chats.

 

You have no idea what she just said. “Um...would you want to talk about it?”

 

Uros pauses for a moment, but shakes her head. “This is normal. I have been attacked many time since I was young due to my birthright. It’s only natural I have some nightmares from time to time.”

 

Since she was young? Your heart twists a little at the thought, but seeing as she was heiress to a planet, it was easy to believe.

 

“Do you need a new place to sleep? I think my bed is big enough to hold the both of us, and-” You practically spoke without thinking, your tired mind wracked with worry. You almost miss the bright blush that spreads on Uros’ face.

 

“No! No, no, I’m fine. I’ll be sleeping on a chair tonight and I’ll fix that in the morning.” She explains, a bit nervous, “P-plus, human beds aren’t good for my back, I can’t use them very well.

 

You nod in understanding, “Do you at least want a blanket?”

 

She blinks, “Will it even fit me? You’re smaller than me, and-”

 

Cutting her off, you stand up and run to your room, scaring a guard when you speed back with a mountain of black fabric in your arms.

 

“This will, It’s so big I’m pretty sure you might be able to have some excess space.”

 

“Isn’t this yours? Don’t you need it to sleep?” Uros questions, not letting the issue go.

 

“I have sheets, and the room is pretty warm by itself, anyway.” You soothe, taking hold of one of her cold arms before she can argue further. “Come on, in the chair, you need sleep.”

 

Hesitant, she does as you say, climbing up in the basket-shaped chair. Flinging the black blanket over her, it’s just enough to cover her up. Nestling down, she takes the blanket and holds it tight against her, resting her upper body on the rim of the furniture.

 

“I guess it does fit.”

 

You grin. “Told you so.”

 

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright without it? You’re warmer than me, but I-”

 

“What did I say?” You scold lightly, “I’m just fine without it. Seriously.”

 

That seems to quiet her worries down, causing her to go silent for a few seconds before finally letting go.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” You reply, yawning a little. “I’m gonna go back to bed. See you in the morning?”

 

She nods, “Yeah, goodnight.”

 

“‘Night.” Walking out of the room, you miss how Uros wraps the entire blanket and practically buries herself in it’s soft folds. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and finally drifts off to sleep.

 

Not a single dream disturbs her after that.

 

-

 

When you wake up, it’s around 10:30 in the morning. Oddly enough, the night wasn’t super cold, even without a comforter. Getting up, you shed your pajamas and put on some day clothes from your drawers. They’re all technically shirts, since Sparti don’t need to wear pants, so you slip on a purple top from the drawer, some black pants you brought with you from Earth, and head out.

 

Walking through the hallway, the guards still seem nervous and stiff around you. Maybe it was because you were still up in the air about staying here? They were probably commanded to stay on their best behavior.

 

Making your way into the kitchen, you find both Orotorco and Watch eating breakfast at a wide, wide table. Most of the chairs are designed for Sparti bodies, but you noticed two aren’t. They’re smaller and better fitted for someone with two legs. Watch had already taken a seat in one of them.

 

Sitting next to her, she pushes a plate of food your way- avocado toast and some ham. You give her a questioning look, confused on how she knew what you could eat.

 

Before you could even speak, she answers you. “The chef saw your crates of Earth foods and wanted to know how to properly make something for you. So, we contacted NASA and we managed to translate a few recipies. He wants to know what you think.”

 

Oh, of course. Nodding, you take a bite of the toast. The toast is a bit well done, but it’s good and the avocado is seasoned nicely. You give Watch a thumbs up.

 

“I’ll let them know you liked it.”

 

At that moment, Uros comes in, groggy but awake. Sitting down next to Orotorco, they chitter to one another before she takes a few silk-wrapped meats of the platters in the middle of the table. They’re not as big as the one Uros gave you on the ship, but big enough to make a good breakfast if you took a couple.

 

“[Uros, you know you have a speech today in the inner city, right?] Orotorco chats, his words lost to you.

 

“[Hm, yeah. More stuff about improving safety measures?]”

 

“[You got it. Though, maybe, you should take Sophia with you this time.] The only word you can get is your name, making you perk up a little. You try to listen carefully.

 

Uros gets a bit nervous. “[Do you think that’s a great idea? I don’t want people getting attached to her, only for her to leave. I already think they don’t enjoy the fact that she’s not yet a permanent fixture in our family.]”

 

“[I think it’ll be fine.]” He replies, raising an eyebrow. “[After all, don’t think I didn’t get reports of her coming to your bedroom last night.]”

 

“[Father!]” She exclaims, blushing just a bit. “[That’s none of your business!]”

 

He smirks in return. “[Isn’t it, though? The guards always have to report what they see to me.]”

 

“Orotorco, Uros, quiet down a little. You’re yelling.” Watch interjects, thankfully in English.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Orotorco says, his gaze shifting to you. “We were just talking about how Uros should take Sophia out today on her way to a speech.”

 

Ah, that makes sense. “Oh, um, I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

 

“You wouldn’t, and besides, you can’t make an informed decision about staying her without at least leaving the castle once. Right, Uros?"

 

She jumps a little, “Yes, right.”

 

“There we go. How about it?”

 

You feel like it would be rude to decline, so you nod, “Sure. I’ll go.”

 

“Great, once you both finish breakfast, I’ll have guards escort you both and-

 

“Do we have to be escorted?” Uros interjects. “[That’s a little embarrassing, you know.]”

 

“[Hm, fair point.]” He replies, “Alright, no escort. Just get ready to go well before the speech is scheduled, or else you won’t have time to look around.”

 

Uros hastily finishes one of the silk wrapped foods on her plate, now rushing. “Right. Sophia, can you meet me by my room in..uh...a few?”

 

You nod, realizing that she likely doesn’t count time like you do. “Sure, no problem.”

 

Standing up, Uros grabs the remaining food from her plate and rushes out the door, going to go put on some more formal clothes for the event. You were already wearing day clothes, so you took your time finishing your avocado toast before meeting her down the hall.

 

-

 

You ended up being ready before her, despite taking your time. When she finally came out, however, you understood why. Wearing what you easily recognized as formal wear, her outfit was elaborate enough to make anyone take a while to change. Instead of wearing red, she wore white with gold accents, jewelry strung around her neck and a ringlet around her neck. You suddenly felt very underdressed.

 

“Should I...” You couldn’t find the strength to look her in the eye, your face hot. “Should I change into something fancier too?”

 

To your surprise, she shakes her head. “No, you’re fine. I have to wear this just because I’ll be speaking today, no other reason.” She explains, pausing for a second, “However…”

 

She runs back into her room for a minute and comes back with a silver bracelet, slipping it onto your wrist.

 

“There, now people know you’re with me. Only royalty can wear these metals.”

 

“Only royalty? But I’m not-”

 

“To the public, you’re a….honored guest. Same level of importance.” Uros cuts you off, maybe a little nervous about the subject. You decide to drop it, fiddling with the cool metal of the bracelet. It wasn’t like Earth’s silver, it was a hue too blue for that, but it certainly was beautiful, engraved with thousands of little details.

 

Walking with her outside, she shoos away some guards as you leave the estate. It takes a good 15 minutes to leave the estate grounds on foot and finally make it to the outskirts of a city. Upon entering, you can’t help but stick closely to Uros’ side. It gets more and more crowded the further you go in.

 

The city is nothing like a city on Earth. Sure, the buildings are still tall and squeezed together, but that was probably the only similarity. There were no roads or cars, just giant sidewalks that engulfed where roads should be. Floating lights hung on every building, making it almost seem like day despite the fact that the planet was drowned in darkness 24/7. One thing that really stuck out to you was that fact that you were the shortest person in the crowd. There were plenty of people taller than Uros, easily reaching 6 feet in height, maybe even taller. You were never great in crowds, so it doesn’t strike you as invasive when you loop your arm around Uros’ own. Too occupied by the new scenery and trying not to get swept up in the crowd, you don’t notice the surprise on Uros’ face, though she doesn’t pull away.

 

The closer people get, the more you see people pause to take a look at you. You obviously weren’t from here, and being seen with one of their political figureheads wasn’t helping you blend in.

 

“Would you want to stop at a shop, or anything?” You jump a little, Uros’ words breaking you out of your thoughts.

 

“U-uh, sure. Why not.” You reply, ready to take a little break from the crowd. Uros is quick to pull you to the side and take you inside a shop filled with trinkets. The person behind the desk, a woman with yellow skin, dark hair, and a pair of feathered antennae sprouting close together on her forehead breaks out into a smile, calling out in a friendly manner. Do they know each other?

 

Uros walks over, chatting a little. They’re obviously familiar with one another, the cashier woman doesn’t stare in awe like some did on the street. After a few pleasantries, she looks at you and says something.

 

You open your mouth to explain you only speak English, but Uros responds for you. You can catch your name, so you assume she’s introducing you, but you aren’t sure. The cashier catches sight of the bracelet around your wrist, and looks away a little, her smile going a bit stale as she tells you something. Suddenly, you feel very hot in your own skin. What about you made people so uncomfortable here?

 

“She says you’re welcome to look around the store if you want. She sells stuff primarily for Sparti with special powers or mutations, but something might fit you here.”

 

Nodding, you step away and walk through the nearest aisle. Much of the stuff is completely foreign to you, some labels too complex for you to even decipher. The only item that catches your eye is a pair of glasses, meant for those who can’t see in the dark.

 

“Do you like those?” Uros says, sneaking up right beside you, making you jump.

 

“U-uh, no, I mean, I wouldn’t have any use for them, so I just...um..” Fuck, fuck, fuck, you were too nervous. Not good.

 

Uros’ brows furrow, concerned. “Are you...okay?”

 

“Fine, all good, no big deal.” Could your mouth, stop moving for five seconds? Please? Before you embarrass yourself even more?

 

You place the glasses back, and decide to stick by Uros’ side instead of looking by yourself. Uros chitters to herself, looking at various items before finally picking out a large tube of glue labeled “silk bondant”. It must be for her cocoon-bed, you assume.

 

Checking out, the cashier doesn’t even look your way. It’s only when you exit does Uros bring it up at all, obviously still worried.

 

“I’m sorry if Hesph made you anxious at all. I didn’t expect her to have that kind of reaction to you.”

 

You fiddle with the metal of your bracelet. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“No! no, not at all. It’s just...I think she had some sort of attraction to me. It’s not genuine, or else I would've felt it back, but that never happened. So when she saw your bracelet, I think it hurt her feelings.”

 

“What do you mean by not genuine?” You question, one eyebrow up. “One sided attraction exists.”

 

“Well, maybe for humans.” Uros explains. “Sparti have chemical connections with partners, they form when you meet, it’s automatic. They bond us to someone, but only if they’re really our life-long partners. So because I didn’t bond with her…”

 

“She didn’t bond with you.” You finish. “Like soulmates?”

  
  
Uros gives you a bewildered look. “Like what?”

 

“Soulmates. People who are tied together by fate or something, perfect for one another. It’s kind of a human fairy tale, no one is truly made to be perfect for someone else, but it’s a nice thought. Couples who really get along are called soulmates, sometimes.”

 

“Hm, something like that.” Uros replies, thinking about it deeply. She seemed almost disturbed by your words, but you decide not to question it.

 

You walk in silence for a few blocks before coming across a outdoor stage with curtains blocking the back and a thick crowd swarming below it. Guards surround the crowd and the entryway to the site, keeping order quite effectively. They greet Uros quietly and provide a cleared path behind the stage, allowing her to walk with ease to the podium that stands center. Unsure, you freeze just before reaching the stage steps. Should you really be up there? It’s not like you were the one giving the speech.

 

Uros notices, but she doesn’t have time to ask why you didn’t come up with her. The crowd can already see her, and they’re all too excited just by her presence, she can’t turn back. She throws a sympathetic look before walking to the front and turning to the crowd, putting on a smile. With a wave of her hand, the crowd goes silent, and begins her speech.

 

You don’t understand a word, but her tone of voice pulls your attention to her, you can’t stop listening even if you tried. Her voice was too captivating, too authoritative and commanding to block out, unlike her usual tone of voice. It was like a trance of sorts, it kind of reminds you of how a siren song might work. You probably would've wondered more about it if you actually had the willpower to do so, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be more curious.

 

Maybe that’s why you don’t see the robber coming up behind you, spinning you around and knocking you to the ground. They were dressed in brown and black robes, neatly handmade, and spitting swears as you attempted to scramble away. You hear a scream, completely unaware that it was coming from your own mouth, stopping the speech and causing guards to rush from their posts to the backstage. Your attacker was relentless, hands clawing for your wrist in an attempt to grab your bracelet. Thin but strong Sparti legs pin your clothes to the concrete, allowing you no escape until a guard finally wrenches the man off, struggling to keep him contained. He takes the braclet with him, and with mutant-hot hands, the metal melts, dripping to the floor.

 

As they fight him into submission, Uros is quick to come behind stage chitter out questions to her guards, likely trying to gather what happened. Her voice is still inexplicably authoritative and pulling, but it now has hints of urgency in it. Her emotions are practically infectious, imbedding everyone with a seed of pressed anxiety that appears out of virtually nowhere, but it all disappears when a guard whispers something discreet in her ear. She forces herself to relax a little, and suddenly, the pulling feeling fades. Your mind was now left alone with just the aftershocks of the attack to deal with. You’re not sure if you’re grateful for it.

 

Uros spots you and comes over to help you up, her cold hands refusing to let go, even when you’re stable. You have cuts where the thief’s front legs had pinned you, sharp enough to leave some shallow cuts. Your blood was causing stains on your shirt, but it wasn’t a huge deal. All you could think about is why everyone on this planet seemed to hate you, enough to attack you even...what did you ever do to them?

 

“Sophia? Sophia!”

 

You flinch, breaking free of your thoughts and turning to Uros. “Hm?”

 

“You weren’t responding.”

 

“Oh.” You reply, looking downward slightly. “Sorry.”

 

“Are you ok? Well, no, you’re not, but you seem...I don’t know the word for it. Like scared, but sad and muted. Unfocused?”

 

“I’m…” Even you couldn’t lie about being fine at this point. “I have a question.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Why...why did he attack me?” You ask, finally meeting her eyes. “Why do people keep glaring at me or look at me like I’m something to be scared of? Even your guards seem on edge when I walk around them. What gives?”

 

Her silver eyes melt from concern to something softer and sadder, like she was afraid you’d ask that. “It’s...complicated.”

 

“I think I need to know.”

 

“Yeah, you do.” She agrees. Looking you up and down, her chilly hands brush over a wound and pick up some blood. “We need to get you to a doctor first, though. Come with me.”

 

She doesn’t let go as she leads you to a guard, ordering something to them. You both stand in silence until a small ship-like vehicle shows up, floating much like alien ships do, and a doctor opens the back doors.

 

Putting you on board, Uros finally lets you go and doesn’t follow you in.

 

“Uros?”

 

“I need to stay and handle the crowd, they’ll be suspicious if I leave.” She explains, “But I’ll promise I’ll come home soon. Then, I’ll explain everything. Trust me. You’re in good hands.”

 

Before you can get another word in, doctor gently forces you to lie down on an examination table, and puts a strange mask over your head to block out all light around you. You panic for a moment, but the mask soon starts to emit a fragrant smell, and forces your brain to calm down. It isn’t long until you’re drowsy, and despite the fact that you feel like your heart should be racing a mile a minute, you find yourself being lulled into sleep, unable to stop yourself from shutting your eyes.

 

The last thing you remember thinking about is that man’s molten hands, melting the detailed metal like it was nothing, disposable, and wondering if that’s how the planet felt about you.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor sophia, my poor currently anxious child. but u gotta have the sads in order to get the glads!

When you woke up, you were back in your room, bandages wrapped around your wounds that definitely did not need that much padding to heal properly. Your black comforter was back on your bed and tucked around you so carefully it was somewhat hard to get out. Standing up, you notice your purple shirt is gone and was replaced with Uros’ long and familiar red gown. It makes you blush a little, but the slight headache in your skull forces those feelings down. God, why did your head hurt so much?

 

Padding to the doorway, you barely make it halfway across the room when the door swings forward. Uros walks in, still in her white formal wear, but wears none of the royal metals like she had before. She looks surprised to see you up, and a little uneasy, maybe? Rushing over, you find her ushering you back to bed, chatting in a mix between English and Sparti at great speeds. You can barely understand her, and if you were being honest, it was making your headache even worse than it already was.

 

“Uros!” You exclaim, cutting her off and grabbing her attention. “Slow down, I’m ok. What are you so wound up about?”

 

“Ah, I, well, you…” She stammers, now slightly embarrassed. “You’ve been out for some time. Too long for the dose of sleeping aid we have you, but the nurses forgot to factor in your small size when setting it up for you, so in the end you stayed asleep longer than needed….I was worried about it’s side effects, I guess.”

 

You’re sure you would've felt touched had your headache not gotten in the way. “I’m ok, promise. Just sensitive and achey.”

 

She doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but doesn’t comment further, likely holding her tongue for your sake.

 

“....Alright, but please, get back into bed. You don’t need to wear yourself down more than you already have.”

 

Doing as she says, you climb back into the black bedding, sitting upright. Though a good part of you desperately wanted to just head back to sleep, you had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

“So...what happened to that man? Why did he attack me?”

 

Uros sighs a little, “It’s an impersonal matter, nothing that has to do with you as a person, but with our political state. Many hoped me to choose a partner from a powerful, structurally sound planet, which Earth is not.” She explains. Her words sound condescending, but she’s very clearly not trying to hurt you. She seems rather sad. “You are new, with barely any reputation among the galaxy, not to mention that your planet isn’t unified. Some think it’s a poor choice to make you ambassador.”

 

“But I’m not an ambassador.”

 

Uros pauses, “No, you’re not. You’d think it would help your situation, but the citizens see it as...what is the word...wishy-washy?”

 

Frowning, you look down to your bed sheets. “So that’s why that guy attacked me?”

 

“Yes, but also no. He saw your bracelet as a sign that you were staying for good. He didn’t like that. That’s why he attacked you.”

 

Your mind swirled with unease as you thought about it. Was one item enough to make someone livid enough to hurt you? Was your presence really that horrible for the planet’s inhabitants? You didn’t realize you were gripping the sheets until Uros placed a chilled hand on your own, concern overwhelming the silver of her eyes.

 

“Please, don’t think all of us hate you here. Those who know about humans and know the nature of your planet think you’d be a great addition to family. Humans are smart, and have abnormally strong willpower. They think you’d be a great strategist, or-”

 

Cutting her off abruptly, don’t bother looking at her in the eye. “Uros, stop.”

 

She falls silent, looking scolded. Her hand pulls away slightly, and a staunch silence settles between you as you work up the nerve to finally say what you already knew was coming.

 

“I think it’s clear I don’t fit in here. I should go home.”

 

Uros’ voice is soft, filled with grief. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. There are plenty of other girls just like me on Earth, I promise you won’t have to look too hard for someone new.” You explain, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

 

Crestfallen, Uros brings her hands to her side and moves away from your bed.

 

“I understand.” Her voice is carefully neutral, “I’ll go tell my mother, and we’ll make arrangements for you to head home.”

 

With that, she leaves you alone, closing the door after her. While it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders, a new knot of guilt forms in your gut. It wasn’t like your stay was bad at all, in fact, up until that point, you’d been enjoying your stay. You loved learning about the long history they had and working to read the signs and books around the estate, and if you were being honest, Uros had quickly become one of your friends. Something told you it could easily develop into something more, provided the time. You had a problem admitting that to yourself, but ignoring the constantly growing feeling would do you no good.

 

But you didn’t have to worry about that anymore, right? The crush you had was small and insignificant. You’d go back home, go to college, and probably never get to see anyone from space ever again, Uros included, and your crush would die. The fact should probably be relieving to you, but it wasn’t. You couldn’t place why, though. Maybe it was just the headache getting in the way...you’d feel better after more sleep, probably.

 

Laying back down, you let your eyes shut once again, trying to ignore the intrusive thoughts that refuse to go away and relax. It takes a while, but eventually, you drift back into a restless sleep, your thoughts fading with it.

 

-

 

When you wake up, it feels like you’ve barely slept at all. A soft knock comes from your door, and after a few moments, Watch enters, holding a small bag filled with a few different items, though you don’t know what.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” She says, “How are you feeling?”

 

You sit up, running a hand through your hair to fix your bedhead. “Hm...better. My head no longer hurts.”

 

She nods, pleased by the response. “Good. Now, Uros told me you wanted to go home?”

 

Looking away, your arms slump a little. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Coming over, she sits down on your bed like a concerned mother would to comfort her child, and places two ice cold left hands on your arm. “You’re sure? It's barely been over a week since you’ve left Earth .”

 

You open your mouth, ready to respond, but shut it once you realize she has a point. Thinking for a few seconds, you let a bit of frustration show on your face.

 

“You’re right, but your citizens and guards don’t even like me? I...I like Uros, I do, but becoming a significant political figure for an entire planet that doesn’t want me here is just absurd. No one person’s feelings should take priority over an entire population. Someone else might be more qualified for the job?”

 

Watch throws you a sympathetic look, “I understand how you feel, many people here weren’t fond of me or Kirgians as a whole due to a former alliance with a rebel force, but you must understand that opinions change over time. Not everyone likes me still, but they respect my position as an ambassador and know that I only have the best interests at heart for their planet. It wouldn’t be hard to sway them about you, either. They just need time.”

 

Still unsure, you shrug. “I just...that’s a lot of pressure. I’m not sure if I can handle it.”

 

“I see.” She replies, “If that is your final decision, I’d like you to keep a few things from us.”

 

Taking the small bag, she opens it and reveals two different items; a small disc with a circular screen taking up the face of it, and a silver piece of jewelry not unlike the one that had been melted before. It looked like a necklace, with a intricately designed pendant at the end of its chain. You were hesitant to take it from her, but Watch practically shoves it in your hands.

 

“The circular object is a communication device. It’s connected to me, so if you ever wanted or needed any information from us, you’d use this.” She explains, turning it on until the screen turns a bright white with black Sparti symbols showing. “Uros told me you could read, so navigating the system shouldn’t be hard. As for the necklace...Uros wanted to apologize, so she thought giving you this would make up for the event. It’s easily concealed, so even if it’s a problem on Earth, you won’t need to worry about it.”

 

Rubbing your thumb over the pentant, you notice the detailed carvings contain words, but they’re too advanced for you to read. It feels special, though, so you slip it on and hide the pendant under your shirt.

 

“Thank you...tell her I appreciate the thought.” You say, your voice surprisingly emotional. You’re usually good at containing these things, but this girl just seems to throw a wrench in everything you knew about yourself.

 

After a few more seconds, Watch stands up. “I’m glad to hear it, she was so nervous about it. Anyway, a guard will be standing by your door to escort you to the ships when you're ready. Take your time.”

 

After she leaves, you force yourself up and grab your travel bag from under the bed, most of the items you brought still packed up. All you need to do is put in your NASA approved laptop and your new communication device inside, as well as the dirty laundry that you wore earlier that week. Packing slowly, you also take the time to make the bed and clean up the room a little, not ready to leave so suddenly.

 

Eventually, you’re forced to leave the room by the sheer lack of things to do other than finally depart for your ship. Throwing the bag over your shoulder, you exit and let the guard lead you to the docks by the estate.

 

Your ship is much smaller than the one you came in, but it’s still pretty large. Being alone on it made the experience much scarier than the first time around, but you swallowed the fear and headed on board, the doors closing behind you.

 

Over the intercom, you could hear the pilot announcing things, but you couldn’t understand a word. Outside a small reinforced window on the ship, you could see Uros and the others board the ship you originally came in. None of them look your way, so you slip back down into your curved chair and wait patiently for the ship to take off.

 

It isn’t long after they boarded that you feel the ship’s engine roar to life, taking off shortly after Uros’ did. You don’t feel like exploring, or even finding out where your room was, so you let your eyes stare aimlessly outside the small window, lost in the vastness of space.

 

Its for what feels like hours until anything interesting happens. A ship, ragged and haphazardly built appears in the horizon. First, you think it’s nothing to be worried about, but as they come closer, you see what looks like canons on the top of the vessel, and you realize they’re right in Uros’ ships blind spot.

 

It could be nothing, but your gut feeling convinces you to pull out the communication disc and power it on. Frustratingly, it takes a while for you to read the beginner's instructions that pops up, but you eventually manage to pull up Watch’s name in the messaging app and text her, though your Sparti is still rough.

 

“[Left side...ship...danger.] - ??:??”

 

“??:?? - [What?]” Fuck, she couldn’t understand you.

 

“[Left outside, ship, guns, coming this way. Danger?] - ??:??” You try again. The ship was dangerously close now, you could see the canons moving just slightly, aligning themselves to fire.

 

Watch doesn’t reply this time, but you can see the ship in front of you begin to change course. It’s not enough, though, as you see something fire out of the canons with rockets attached. Instead of seeing a large explosion, you see ropes tether onto Uros’ ship, essentially tying it to the enemy’s. You’re confused until you see an assortment of aliens practically zipline themselves across the rope and onto the metal top of the ship. As silly as it sounded, it looked like you were dealing with something like space pirates. Rushing out into the hallway, you scramble to find a guard.

 

Upon finding one, you practically shove the disc in their face, causing them to yelp and jump back. Breathing hard, you try to explain what’s going on.

 

“O-outside...there’s a ship and it just a-attacked Uros a-a-and there are people swinging from ropes on board and they have weapons.” Your words are going too fast for the guard to comprehend, but after taking a moment and reading your texts to Watch, their eyes widen and rush to a window. They swear when they see the ship, and say something to you before running off.

 

Alarms on the ship sound shortly after. Guards rush through the halls, chittering loudly to another. You can feel the engine of the ship accelerate as it begins to speed towards its sister vessel. Unsure what you can do, you head back to the room with your stuff and wait quietly, anxiety pulsing through you.

 

Eventually, the engine stops, and what seems like dozens of robed guards evacuate the ship through an emergency exit. Unable to attack the enemies on top of the larger craft, they head inside instead to force out those who managed to make their way in. You see it works to some extent, but the aliens who can seemingly survive the vacuum of space aren’t effected in the slightest. They begin to fasten large, black bulbs onto the top of the ship, which explode into globs of black goo. What was their objective here?

 

Snapping you away from the window, you lose your balance and fall when the craft begins to tip slightly on it’s side. Large banging can be heard above you, and before long, another alarm bell starts to let the remaining crew know there’s been a breach somewhere. Looking around, you realize there’s nowhere to hide except behind a chair, so you slip behind one and pray to god no one finds you.

 

The door to the room opens, and time seems to stand still. You can hear your pulse in your ears as someone- no, a group of people, walk around carefully. They speak quietly in a rough, hiss like language that is similar to an angry cat crossed with a rattlesnakes’ tail. Seconds pass like a lifetime as they pass your exact spot, not noticing you. You almost let yourself relax when they finally venture back to the door.

 

Almost.

 

Just when you think it’s over, one calls out and shoves the chair away from your hiding spot, practically yelling as they hoist you up by your shirt collar. You try to wiggle away from them, but their grip is too strong. They look at you with beady red eyes as you struggle beneath them. They almost look amused.

 

More of the enemy surrounds you now, most of them seemingly the same species, save for a few. Most were robust looking mutants with beefy arms and no necks, red eyes and floppy ears like lop’s. They all varied in color, going from shades of brownish green to a light grey, but the one who differed from them all was a smaller, lithe figure that seemed to walk amongst them like a leader.

 

His skin was made up of clearish white scales that pulsed with neon bright colors as he examined you, looking at you up and down like one would do to a threat. He reminded you of deep sea fish in some ways, mysterious and freaky all at the same time.

 

He says something to you, but all you can do is glare. Rolling his eyes at your lack of response, your captor darts forward and pulls the necklace from out underneath your shirt. Rubbing his fingers over the pendant, he smirks and lets his body turn a bright yellow color, then lets the necklace drop back to your chest.

 

With one command from the man, the beefy looking mutant drops you roughly, making you cry out. The leader of the group says a few more words to you, despite knowing you can’t understand him, before walking out to door again. In just a matter of minutes, the alarms shut off and the ship tilts back to it’s normal position. You glance out the window and see the enemy retreating. What did you just do?

 

Your left dazed on the floor for a while, gazing at the door like the man would come back in, until Uros bursts in. She,s mostly unharmed, save for a particular nasty gash on her chest that stains her white clothes a light blue color. When her eyes land on you, you can practically see her body flood with relief. Helping you up, she continues to support you even after you’re stable. You get the sense that it’s more for her than it is for you, so you let her hold you a little longer than necessary.

 

Watch and Orotorco follow soon after, nursing their own wounds. Guards accompany them, roughed up to varying degrees. Watch looks at Uros with a mildly angry gaze, scolding her, but you can tell she’s not sincerely angry.

 

“[You can’t just run off like that directly after a Valtiv attack, we need make sure everyone was accounted for. Did emergency drills teach you nothing?]"

 

“[Sophia could've died, you can’t just tell me not to go and find her.]” Uros says back, her voice firm. You don’t miss how she squeezes you tighter. “[She was the one they were after!]”

 

Watch sighs, “[We’ll talk about this later. You can’t let your soulmate bond get the best of you in dangerous situations. For now….]” She turns to you, “Sophia, what did they want from you?”

 

“I….don’t know. They looked at my necklace and...turned yellow?” You reply, eyebrows furrowing. “At least, the one guy did. I couldn’t understand any of them.”

 

“[That’s strange. Especially for him. He usually kills on site.]” Orotorco rumbles, his eyes dark grey with what looks like loathing. It scares you, especially since he seems like such a happy-go-lucky king, and while you can’t understand what he said, you know it’s not good.

 

Watch glances at her husband, but doesn’t reply. Before anyone else can speak, the first guard you warned clicks their tongue in polite interruption. Their hood is torn and tattered, revealing a face similar to Orotorco’s, but they’re light purple instead of dark green. They look at you with a strange sort of admiration, and you suddenly realize this is the first time a guard has willingly looked you in the eye without flinching.

 

“[Please, speak.]” Watch invites, raising a hand.

 

They hesitate, but eventually begin, eyes still on you. “[I’d like to make my appreciation known for the human guest. She was the one who alerted me and the rest of the guards. Without that warning, we may have realized too late and have been ambushed. She made up for our lack of observational skills, and for that, we’re in her debt.]” Dipping their head respectfully, they shut their eyes and murmur a familiar phrase you only recognize as the greeting the guards use to acknowledge the royal family members. Were you supposed to say something back?

 

“I...don’t understand, but thank you? I think?” You reply, looking nervously at Uros.

 

She nods reassuringly, “They were thanking you for helping them out and letting them know about the oncoming danger, they might of not seen the ship had you not given them a warning.”

 

“Oh, um, well they don’t have to…” You gesture to the guard’s dipped head, unsure what to call it.

 

“You’re right, but he wants to do that.” Watch insists, “He respects you.”

 

Oh. For some reason, the words make your heart squeeze.

 

The guard’s head comes back up, “[Now, would you like me to reroute the ship’s path to Earth? Your wounds are severe, and the estate’s main vessel is badly damaged. The black glue they used is slowly burning holes the metal.]”

 

“[Yes, set a course back to Spade.]” Orotorco replies, “[Or, wait, maybe]...Sophia, would you be alright in turning around? We have wounded guards, and-”

 

You huff, “You don’t even have to ask.” Being so close to Uros, you are very aware of how badly she was bleeding right now. You could only imagine the state of those who were fighting those mutants directly.

 

“Ah, good. [Set a course back to Spade, then.]”

 

The guard nods and leaves. Moments later, you hear the craft’s engine rumble. Information must travel fast among the guards.

 

Orotorco lets out a sigh as he gets into a chair, exhaustion showing through now that the guard had left. “I don’t know about you, but I think I could use a small sleep.”

 

Uros snorts, “The word is nap, father.”

 

“Eh, sleep is sleep.” He shrugs, “I don’t care that much about names. You should probably rest too, easier for the doctors to treat you that way when we get home.”

 

Rolling her eyes, her chilly hands let go of you as she moves to settle in the next open seat, closing her eyes and drifting off. Watch smiles just the slightest at the sight of her husband and daughter, and heads to the door.

 

“I’m heading down to the infirmary, unlike them, I won’t last the trip with open wounds.” She whispers, “Don’t be afraid to join them, if you want. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

“Ah, alright. If you say so.”

 

Pleased with your response, Watch leaves. You hesitate, but eventually climb into the chair next to Uros. You know you have too much adrenaline still going through you to sleep, but just relaxing there seemed like a good idea. Taking a last look at the two, you find it funny how human they looked, despite their differences from you. Pausing, you take Uros’ nearest hand and let your thoughts take over for the rest of the ride.

 

You don’t even notice how happy you are to be heading back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT BETA'D. UPDATES ON GRAMMAR MISTAKES WILL COME SOON.
> 
> on another note, im so glad my girls are happy :)

Seeing as you weren’t that far away from Spade when you got attacked, it took no time at all to get back to the estate. By the time you got back, doctors were already waiting by the landing strip. Many of them were shocked to see Uros and the others in the shape they were in.

 

Watch, who had patched herself up beforehand, walks with you back inside as the other two let themselves be knocked to sleep and taken away. Concerned, you throw Watch a look, who knows what you’re asking before you even say it.

 

“Sparti can get involuntary violent when being treated, it’s just a defensive reflex. In order to get them the help they need, putting them to sleep is the best option for both them and the doctors. They’ll be up in a few hours.”

 

“Ah, got it.” You reply, nodding slightly. “So what do we do until then?”

 

Watch hums, thinking deeply. “Well...you can’t exactly go home yet without a working ship. Maybe you’d like to help me broadcast what happened to the media? Since you were a part of it.”

 

Oh shit, did that mean talking in front of people? “I, um, I’d be happy too, but I can’t speak Sparti, and most people don’t like me, so…”

 

Surprisingly, she almost looks amused by your concern. “You’re thinking too much, all you’ll have to do is write a statement about what happened and stand next to me as I speak. It’ll be good publicity for…” Watch pauses, “Well, if you were going to be ambassador, that is. It’ll look good for the human race, anyhow.”

 

The way she paused made you feel a little guilty, like you’d let her down. You knew she didn’t actually feel that way, she was probably the only one knew what kind of pressure you were under, but you still felt wrong somehow. You just didn’t know why...you never wanted to be ambassador in the first place. The responsibilities were too much, especially for a 19 year old.

 

Well, ok, there was some appeal to being an ambassador, but you still felt overwhelmed by the additional expectations asked of you. It wasn’t even the arranged marriage part that really freaked you out anymore! Uros would probably make a great wife, even if you couldn’t outright admit it, but you’d have to actually act on behalf of the entire Earth when interacting with other aliens, along with other things you couldn’t even begin to understand. That includes the lovely…’side quest’ concerning the royal line. You didn’t really know how to feel about it, now that you know you like Uros, but that doesn’t mean you really want to ‘host’ or whatever they called it. Right?

 

You decide to end that train of thought right there. No way you’re thinking about that right now. Not in front of her mom.

 

“Sophia?”

 

You flinch, “Hm? Sorry, just thinking.”

 

Watch raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question you. “Alright...well, I was talking about how if you don’t want to come, that’s ok, but-”

 

“No no, I’ll come!” You interrupt, perhaps a bit suddenly. “It couldn’t hurt to be with you up there. As long as no one attacks me.”

 

Laughing slightly, she shakes her head, “I’ll keep the guards posted on you at all times when you’re up there, don’t worry.”

 

You nod, “Yeah, okay, good.”

 

Walking inside the estate, Watch goes into further detail about the task. You don’t have to do much else than stand there and look pretty, but you did have to write a statement out in Sparti beforehand. You tried your best, your writing was still terribly rough, but Watch edited what needed fixing and deemed your quote okay for media consumption.

 

You’re surprised at how fast Watch was able to get a press conference together, only about 3 hours after your initial landing. Bringing you into a small room located in what she called ‘The Robed Guard Headquarters’, you feel fear shoot through you as you see all the reporters you’d have to stand in front of. Most of them notice you right away, giving you strange looks at you follow Watch on stage, but none comment out loud. They’re likely trying to be professional, you assume.

 

Small drones fly around and snap pictures as Watch speaks, most of them closing in on her.

 

“[Early today, about 6 quens and 2 qy ago, we experienced an attack on our main estate ship, as well as our backup transport ship from a group called the Valtiv. As I’m sure many of you are already informed, their usual goal is to wipe out any and all monarchs in order to create chaos and eventually install a new government under their own ruling. This was not the case this time around. While we are unsure what they wanted, they eventually fled the two ships after a brief interaction with our Earthling guest.]” Watch’s arms gesture to you, causing you to tense slightly. “[We are currently working out what they may have come for, and will keep the public informed when we come to a conclusion.]”

 

You notice how Watch’s speaking voice has the same pull that Uros’ had when she was making a speech before, but it was much more controlled. You could pull away from her words if you wanted to, though your mind would inevitably snap back to her like a rubber band if you didn’t have anything else to focus on. Her speech is short and sweet, not going into too much detail on the event, but soon reporters start raising their hands to ask questions, all too eager to squeeze out some more interesting bits from her.

 

You’re about three questions in when one of them asks about you and your involvement in the attack. Watch glances at you for a moment before broadcasting your statement on a screen above them. Drones rapidly begin to take pictures of it.

 

While you don’t know what Watch is saying while your statement is being shown, you’re very aware of how the crowd’s body language changes from wary to awestruck and curious. More questions begin to pop up, reporters interrupting one another and drawing closer to the front until Watch lets out a sharp click that causes all of them to step back in attention. She looks frustrated for a split second, her tail wagging like an angry cat’s, but quickly brings herself back to a neutral expression.

 

“[Any questions about the Earthling’s status as an ambassador will be answered at a later date. We are here to discuss the attack on our ships, only relevant questions will be considered.]”

 

A reporter from the back raises his hand and yells. “[I overheard from a guard’s report that she was the first to spot the ship, is that correct?”

 

Watch nods, “[Yes, correct.]”

 

“[Is it safe to assume humans have heightened eyesight then? Or was it a fluke?]”

 

“[A fluke. From what I know about humans, they have worse eyesight in comparison to Sparti people. Our guest is very observant, however.]”

 

“[Are all humans this observant?]”

 

Pausing, Watch looks at you for a second, and whispers, “Are humans naturally observant?”

 

“Uh, no, I don’t think…” You reply, your self consciousness bleeding through. Why did they need to know?

 

“[Our source says no.]”

 

Another reporter, this time near the front, calls out in a croaky voice. “[You’re sure the human doesn’t know any other language than her own, yes?]”

 

Watch nods, “[Yes, if you are worried about her sharing information about the estate to the Valtiv leader, know that it would be near impossible due to the language barrier.]”

 

The reporter deflates a little at Watch’s words, her story idea obviously snatched from her hands. She crosses something out on her electronic device, and opens her mouth to ask another question.

 

Before any more questions can be taken, however, a loud bell sounds, causing the crowd to groan and slowly shuffle out the exit door. Watch, however, seems a little more than relieved that the meeting was over, quickly guiding you offstage.

 

“Tabloid reporters, always ready to put someone in a negative light.” She grumbles under her breath.

 

You tip your head in confusion. “What?”

 

“Ah, nothing you have to worry about.” She replies, “Reporters are just a pain sometimes. Impatient. We should probably head down to the infirmary, see how the other two are doing.”

 

You feel like you should ask more about the reporters, but you decide to let it go. Maybe later.

 

Heading down to the hospital wing, just below the Robed Guard’s Headquarters, you discover why exactly you hadn’t been put down here when you had gotten hurt by your first attacker. The hospital beds were these large padded contraptions, specifically shaped to hold the abdomen and legs of a patient in a stable position, while also allowing them to lie facedown on an incline to take pressure off their spine and back muscles. They looked like if a therapist’s couch and a medieval torture device had a child. Thank god there was no way you’d ever be able to fit in one.

 

You’re eventually lead into Uros room, only to find her still out cold. Orotorco is across the hall, so Watch leaves you to go check in on him. You’re not sure what else to do other than sit and wait for her to wake up, so you let your eyes wander around the room. The technology here was a lot like Earth’s, all glass screens and metal, but you also noticed that a lot of the machines didn’t need batteries or any sort of charging mechanisms, never running out of power. You were never the techiest person in the world, but machines that could run off themselves would be super helpful back on Earth when it came to reducing energy consumption and waste. It might be something worth telling NASA about.

 

At some point, a nurse walks in, chittering a little in surprise when she spots you. You offer a small wave, knowing that anything you said in English would be lost to her. Something strikes you as odd about her when you realize that, like Uros, she has horns atop of her head, though they are much smaller. She also has a second set of hands and red skin, like Watch, so you wonder if there is any relation between the two...Is it possible Uros had siblings?

 

The nurse waves a little back, a bit perplexed by your presence, before going ahead and checking on the bandages around Uros’ chest. It’s only then do you realize that Uros has what you might call a sheet wrapped around her front to cover her up, no real shirt on. It makes sense, considering where her wound was, but you quickly turns your head away and look to the ground to avoid seeing anything you shouldn’t. It only takes a few minutes to wrap her back up, but it feels like some of the longest minutes of your life.

 

When the nurse finishes wrapping Uros up, she comes over to you and points at your dress, chattering a question.

 

“S-Sorry, I really don’t know what you’re asking.” You reply, holding your hands up in apology.

 

The nurse tries again, pointing at your dress then to Uros. Was she trying to ask if the dress was hers?

 

“Uh...wait, give me a sec-” You pull out your device that Watch gave you, and type into it.

 

“- [What are you say?]” You hoped to god she could understand your horrible syntax.

 

She hesitates, but eventually writes back. “- [Did she let you borrow that dress?]”

 

So, you were right. “- [Yes]”

 

“- [You two must be close]”

 

“- [Maybe. I unsure.]” You just thought she put it on you for convenience, since your first shirt got torn, but then again…

 

The nurse seems amused by your response, flashing you a smile. “- [Don’t worry, she seems thinks so.]”

 

Handing back your device, the nurse waves a little goodbye before heading back into the hallway. You’re not sure what ‘close’ meant, but it makes you feel stable.

 

It’s not long after until Uros begins to wake up, groaning as she lifted herself up into an upright position. Thankfully, the sheet stays firmly on her body, but you still feel a bit strange looking at her.

 

“Sophia? Why are you here?” She asks, groggy.

 

“Oh, your mom thought it would be a good idea to see how you guys were doing after we made some sort of speech in the guard’s headquarters…” You reply, avoiding eye contact, “You weren’t awake to hear me come in, though.”

 

Uros hums, acknowledging your statement, “You gave a speech?”

 

“More like I just stood there and looked pretty while Watch talked.”

 

“Oh, alright.”

 

Attempting to get up, Uros almost undos all the nurse’s hard work on her sheet and bandages by stretching her upper body. You quickly jump from your chair, arms out to stop her.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, watch what you’re doing. You’re gonna...um..” You gesture to the sheets, now loose. To your surprise, she doesn’t seem to see a problem, looking at you with confusing.

 

“What? I feel just fine?”

 

“The...uh…” Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. “Your shirt. Sheet. Yeah. It’s loose.”

 

She looks down, “...Should it not be?”

 

You’re practically yelling at this point, red in the face from embarrassment. “No! I mean, not with me in the room! You’ll be naked!”

 

Uros pauses for a second, before bursting out laughing. “That’s it?”

 

You look at her, bewildered beyond belief. “I…..guess?”

 

“That’s so cute, I knew humans were serious about privacy, but not to this extent.” She drops the sheet, revealing a shitton of bandages around her chest. She was completely covered, it was almost like she was a mummy.

 

“Oh.” You feel like an idiot.

 

Uros, meanwhile, is trying to stifle her laughter, “You make quite the gentleman.”

 

“Listen, I just didn’t want you to be exposed, that’s all.”

 

“I appreciate the thought.” She replies, finally getting up and reaching to a nearby cabinet. Inside are a stack of uniform, dark grey Sparti-style shirts. Putting one on, she looks at you with a smirk on her face.

 

“Better?”

 

God, you wanted to sink into the floor. “Yeah.”

 

“We should get out of here, before people start to think my injury is more severe than it actually is.” Uros comments, heading to the door.

 

“Shouldn’t we call a nurse first? So she can make sure you’re ready to leave?”

 

“Hm, no. I have better things to do.”

 

This girl.

 

Following her, you nervously look around the halls like you were trying to sneak out. Uros, however, seemed to walk through like the owned the place. Well, then again, she technically did own the place. It was part of her house, after all.

 

“Hey, can I ask a question?” You call out, rushing to walk beside her.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“The nurse who took care of you, she looked a lot like Watch. Do you have siblings at all?”

 

“Oh, tons.” Uros says, shrugging, “They make up about half of the estate’s guards, probably.”

 

“Wait, what.”

 

Finally out of the hospital wing, Uros starts walking a little slower. “We reproduce through broods of eggs, so we have a lot of kids at once. All of my siblings, since they couldn’t become the next heir, were given places in the estates as other things. They don’t have to stay, though, I think a few of mine have already left to become regular citizens.”

 

“So...you’re saying half of the people we meet are actually related to you?” You repeat, concern plastering your face.

 

“Correct.”

 

“So how did you end up like this? Did you have to fight?”

 

Uros huffs, “I wish, that might be a bit fairer to everyone. In every brood that comes from royalty, there is one egg, called the royal egg, that will hatch with the necessary traits to be a heir. A lot of people thought those eggs were genetically superior to everyone else, but we’re not. We’re actually weaker, in fact, most royal eggs die in the shell. It took my mother about four different times before I finally hatched.”

 

Wow….that system was pretty fucked up, if you were being honest. “What’s stopping someone from taking your place?”

 

“Only the royal eggs have Sparti that can lay more royal eggs. That, and we have silver eyes. I don’t think we really need that part, though, it's just kind of there for indication purposes.”

 

Trying to take all that information in, you take a deep breath, and come to a realization. “...Just like bees.”

 

“Just like what?”

 

“Bees. A bug from Earth that kind of works the same way. There’s a queen and usually only she can lay eggs and whatnot. It varies from each kind of bee on how the system works, but yeah...you’re kinda like a bee.”

 

Uros just looks confused, probably because she doesn’t know what a bee is. “...If you insist.”

 

Walking the rest of the way to your room in a comfortable silence, you realize how late it is when you take a look at your NASA approved phone. It was about 11:50, way later than you usually stayed up. Maybe you didn’t notice due to the lack of a sun cycle on Spade, but you knew you’d be exhausted in the morning if you didn’t get to bed soon.

 

“Alright, guess this is my stop.” You sigh, waving the circular key over your room’s door handle. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight- wait, the dress.”

 

“Hm?” You look down. “Oh, do you want it back after I change into pajamas?”

 

Looking at you for a second, she shakes her head, blushing the slightest bit. “No...keep it. It looks nice on you.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” You reply, smiling just the slightest.

 

“Don’t mention it. Goodnight.”

 

“'Night, Uros."

 

-

 

Waking up the next morning was surprisingly difficult. You fell asleep with a great mood, but awoke with a feeling of dread deep in your stomach. Unable to help yourself, your mind ran wild with the thoughts of staying here, causing you to dream very vividly about the life you might live here. Regardless of how much you liked to deny it, you knew you wanted to stay here. The idea of going back home just made you feel empty and guilty.

 

You had to tell someone. You had to admit it out loud.

 

Getting up, you don’t bother getting changed out of your pajamas as you pad out into the hallway. According to your clock, it was about 4 am, fairly early for you, and telling by the silence in the estate, for most other people as well.

 

The halls are quiet, with few guards on duty. The breakfast hall was still closed for now, so you all you can do is wander and hope you find someone you know. In the end, you don’t end up finding anyone, but you do end up on the top floor of the estate, the only opening being a balcony. You step out, noting how not even the lamplights are lit yet around the house, and admire the view for just a moment. The sky was much clearer here than it was from Earth, the stars, though different in composition, reminded you of the ones at home in the most comforting way.

 

Surprisingly, you didn’t feel homesick.

 

You’re staring for what seems like forever until the balcony door creaks behind you. Uros peeks out, also in her nightclothes, but it doesn’t do much to hide the excessive use of bandages around her chest. Face plagued with a few notes of concern, you already know what she’s going to ask, so you reply before she can even get it out.

 

“I woke up too early and decided to walk around, sorry if I somehow woke you up too.”

 

She shakes her head, the unease leaving from her eyes. “No, a guard just decided to report and tell me that you were out and about.” Stepping closer, she stands next to you, “Any reason why you’re up?”

 

You open your mouth, ready to admit, but something makes you shut it again. How were you going to explain this? You doubt she’d be angry about the change of heart, but it was just so hard to explain. Or maybe you were just nervous. Both, probably.

 

“I…” You start, thinking deeply about your words, “I can’t sleep because I don’t want to be closer to going home.”

 

Uros pauses for a moment, “...You don’t want to go home?”

 

“No. I know it might be a bit confusing seeing as earlier today, or yesterday I guess, I wanted to go home right away…but I think I was too panicked about taking up the job. I don’t know other alien languages or even what I’d have to do to make sure I stayed on everyone’s good side for the sake of Earth.” You take a deep breath, “But I do know I want to stay here. Any time I think about going home, it feels like I’m punishing myself. Does that make sense?”

 

To your surprise, Uros seems a bit hesitant to accept your statement, scared even. “Sophia, you do know what else you’d-”

 

You’re quick to cut her off, “Yeah, I do, and it’s not a problem. I mean, I’d like to take it slow and learn more about my position as an ambassador, but I don’t think I’d really mind, if it’s you.” Your face burned hot with embarrassment, but you weren’t lying. “....Humans normally don’t jump into relationships this fast.”

 

Letting out a sigh, the fear drains from her face. “Slow is good. I wasn’t expecting anything else, really.” She replies, “Though now I’ll have to pick up some books about human culture and biology…I’m coming to realize we have a lot of differences.”

 

You huff, thinking back to the incident in the hospital. “You think?”

 

A screech comes from below, a guard calling up in the most polite way he can while still remaining loud. It scares the shit out of you, but Uros doesn’t flinch, calling back in a similar manner.

 

“They’re telling us to come down.” She translates, making a face. “Wonder why?...”

 

Shrugging, you follow Uros down the to the main floor. When you get down there, you find both Watch and Orotorco tense with fear until they meet eyes with you. Orotorco almost immediately brings Uros in for a hug, chittering anxiously. Confused, you look to Watch, who is somehow fully dressed this early in the morning.

 

“What happened? Why does everyone look so scared?”

 

“We had an intruder break recently in this hallway, though we didn’t immediately spot them because they had a camouflage ability that our guards didn’t pick up on.” She explain, looking thoroughly exhausted and stressed, “When we couldn’t find either of you, we thought you’d been kidnapped somehow. Thankfully, some guards knew where you were, but we couldn’t find you for a while until we were informed.”

 

Uros sighs, looking off to the side. “Sorry, mother.”

 

“What were you guys doing up there, anyway?” Orotorco questions, “That balcony is barely even used anymore.”

 

You open your mouth to explain, but Uros beats you to it, a bit eager to explain. “I was going to wait until morning to share the news, but Sophia has decided to stay. We were talking about it up there because she couldn’t sleep.”

 

Fear wiped from his face, Orotorco smiles wide, “That’s great! I’m so glad you changed your mind, human! We’ll now have to make another media announcement, though…”

 

Watch huffs, pulling out a communication disc from her pocket. “I’d rather have to do that than worry about traveling back to Earth right after both a Valtiv attack and a break in. Keeps me in one place, at least.”

 

“Did they take anything?” You ask, slightly concerned.

 

She shakes her head, “No, which leads me to think either they were looking to eavesdrop or wanted one of you or Uros for some reason, but couldn’t find you. If it’s the latter, you just got very lucky, but I’m not so sure that’ll be the last break in since we don’t know. I’ll have to put more night guards in place and maybe install some temporary cameras…” Watch is practically mumbling to herself now, going over a mental checklist.

 

Orotorco cuts her off when he puts a hand on her back, speaking a language you know isn’t Sparti or English. It sounds whispery, loud but somehow soft all at the same time. Watch gives him a stubborn look, saying something back before putting the communication disc away. It’s very clear she’s tired, so you don’t blame Orotorco for making her out her work down for the night. Letting her shoulders droop, she switches back into English, reluctant.

 

“...But for now, we should head back to bed. It’s very early, especially for both me and Sophia are from planets with sun cycles. We’ll deal with this in the morning.”

 

Orotoroc smiles. “A great plan.” Walking back with her down to their shared room, the guards in the halls return to their normal posts, a little stirred but mostly ok. You’re only a few steps away from your own room, but you don’t feel like sleeping still. Hand paused over your door’s doorknob, you take a deep breath in and turn to Uros, who hasn’t gone too far yet.

 

“Uros?”

 

“Hm?” She turns around, tilting her head.

 

You can’t stop yourself from rambling a little, nervous. “Would it be ok if I just kind of...hung out in your room a little bit? N-not to sleep or anything, but you have books in there and I’m not tired so I thought maybe I could read until-”

 

She cuts you off, beaming, “Of course! I think I have some books hidden in my closet for you to read if the ones on the shelf aren’t enough...” Taking your arm, she walks you in, ignoring the curious looks from guards. You’re too distracted by her chatter that you fail to notice something strange and mirage-like about the ceiling. By the time you’re inside, the swirling strangeness is gone, unnoticed and undetected by the guards around.

 

Only when the spy reaches outside and far from the guards do they remove their camouflage, the mirage like outline of them turning into a waxy black alien with bright lavender eyes. Speaking in a rough, hiss like language into an earpiece, they seem all too pleased with themselves.

 

“{They’re together, Goseve. You have nothing to worry about now.}”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is....very lore heavy? not a lot of plot, but i hope it helps yall understand how exactly the whole egg thing is gonna work in later chapters!

It wasn’t long until Watch let the media know that you were staying for good. From what you could read from news updates on your communication disc, the planet’s population had mixed feelings. Some praised your decision, eager to see what skill Earth could bring to the table as far as strategy and technology went. Others didn’t have much faith, calling Earth a “problem planet” that the Sparti were now forced to fix. This hurt just slightly, but you knew it wasn’t personal. That’s how politics worked sometimes, and to some extent, they were right...humans are far behind many other alien species developmentally. The Sparti might just need to give more than they’d get in order to create a stable alliance with Earth.

 

Speaking of, since you were now technically part of the Sparti royal line, you also had to give in order to make things flow. While NASA and the US Government provided support, you represented the whole Earth, so you had to communicate with the other governments all around the world, including ones that didn’t specifically like you or the idea of working with aliens. You had translators working with you, since there was no way you could learn multiple languages at once (not when you already had alien linguistics to worry about) but it was proving difficult to meet everyone’s specific wants and needs without causing a political stir. In order to compromise, you promised to send out as much information as possible to everyone, if they wanted it. Some countries were more than a little unhappy with this, but it was a temporary solution for what you really needed.

 

Discussion of a uniform space agency for the entire world was starting to arise, knowing that they’d never be able to interact with other alien settlements separated into pieces. Knowing there was no chance of the Earth’s nations unifying as one like many other planets had, an agency to serve all was the best solution. It would take years to build and establish, however. As effective the UN could be about making bulk decisions for most of the planet, the setup they had didn’t mimic many other planet’s intergalactic communication bureaus, making it absurdly hard to for them to communicate with others on their own. So, you were left working overtime to make sure your temporary solution would hold together. It was far more exhausting than you expected, as even after two months of getting used to the position, it was still extremely taxing. You kind of felt like a nanny.

 

There was a plus side to it, however. The Robed Guard are far more receptive of you than before, but you can’t tell if it’s because of what happened on the ship or if it’s the fact that they knew you weren’t leaving, but over time they had gotten so comfortable with you that you had begun to get volunteers to guard your room at night. Wearing special metals were no longer an issue, so the lovely necklace you received from Uros could be out in plain sight, and your room was upgraded to fit your more personal needs. A Earth-style bathroom was added (much to your relief, Sparti bathrooms were far too complicated for you to use), you received more Sparti-style clothing in your size, and you now had a bookshelf of your own, already filled. Most of them were in Sparti, books about the political system and cultural climate throughout history taking up most of the space, but you also have a few loosely stapled papers in folders that Watch had given you on actually speaking Sparti, and some rather detailed biology books.

 

You had really only read the parts going into depth about how Sparti genetics work, all too curious on how so many half-alien individuals managed to exist. Turns out, it was the works of evolution. Back before a true civilization came to exist on Spade, it was so rare for Sparti people to come in contact with one another that most died without any offspring. In order to keep an already small population from going extinct, their bodies adapted and created a more parasitic way of surviving. By using other alien’s bodies to host broods, the eggs could not only come into existence more frequently, but could also use their host’s DNA to their advantage, mutating themselves to inherit biological advantages Sparti people wouldn’t normally have.

 

As the planet became more plentiful with Sparti and interaction became more frequent, they evolved to be more sociable, work together, and form complex relationships with one another. A hive-like society formed, with at least one person holding silver eyes and dominance above the group. It’s blurry when the silver eyes trait initially began, but it’s theorized it was inherited from a different, now extinct alien whose DNA is somehow always passed down in at least one egg. This egg soon also evolve to stand out, bigger than it’s siblings, resulting in a ‘royal’ line of Sparti.

 

As soon as your books started talking about how broods come about, you had to resist the urge to shut the book and ignore it entirely. It’s not like you were repulsed by learning about whatever reproductive cycle they had, but it was just so...embarrassing. You could barely handle high school sex ed, to expect yourself to handle this wouldn’t be realistic. From what you had managed to bring yourself to read about, however, the process was far stranger but much less painful than what human sex and pregnancy was like...or at least you think so.

 

All Sparti had the same reproductive system, equipped with an odd shaped ovipositor that was curved and tapered on the end, located on the flat bottom of the abdomen. Biologically, they were always supposed to be on top, but it was very possible for them to host eggs themselves if they really needed to. In order to make their host more comfortable, a special venom is secreted from fangs that are usually used to paralyze. However, in cases of arousal, the venom’s chemical composition changes and allows it to become a relaxant instead. In short, most hosts were bitten, laid in, and then left to carry for around for however long before they’d ever actually go into labor, it all depended on how the host’s body took to the eggs and how fast they grew. Being technically parasitic, they were supposed be virtually unnoticeable in the host’s body until the very end. Some people felt a loss of appetite, fatigue, and mood swings during pregnancy, but the side effects weren’t all that drastic. It was less taxing than human pregnancy, at least.

 

When the books got to how labor started, or the differences in a royal pregnancy and a regular Sparti pregnancy was, you squicked out, skimming or completely skipping those sections entirely. You had no need to learn about those now, seeing as you and Uros were determined to take it slow. Very slow. So slow that you actually kind of wanted to go faster, but Uros was too worried about overstepping to do so.

 

Over the months of adjustment, you’d discovered what exactly that ‘soulmate’ bond did to people when they finally met someone they’d pair up with for the rest of their lives. Often enough, relationships between two bonded individuals were so successful and happy that the couple were more than ready to jump into some rather serious life decisions. This wasn’t just a trait found in Sparti people, but in many different alien races, as it makes sense to keep one devoted partner survival-wise. Humans, however, were one of the few who didn’t bond, having multiple partners over time or choosing not to have any partners at all. Completely opposite of how the Sparti usually go about their relationships, you could see why Uros was trying to keep herself restrained. It was nice and thoughtful and all, but you kind of wish she’d take initiative. You were pretty shy, after all, you didn’t really know how to do it yourself.

 

Walking out of your room for the first time in hours, you let out a heavy sigh as you put your back to your door. You had just ended a video call between you and your translators, trying your best to relay information about the self-sustaining technology you had seen in the hospitals on Spade. Every country had their own agenda, so you had a horrendously long list of things to find out and report back on as soon as you could. It was a lot of pressure to put on a 19 year old, and you were feeling it.

 

You hadn’t even realized you had slid to the floor until Uros’ shadow fell over you, her worried look all too familiar now that you had begun ambassador work. Unlike her, you hadn’t been training for this your whole life. While she was plenty used to the stress of meeting demands, you looked like a turtle on it’s back in comparison.

 

“Are you alright?” She asks, holding her hand out.

 

“Mm, yeah, sorry.” You reply, getting back up with her support. “Earth is just...a lot to handle right now.”

 

She hums in understanding, not letting your hand go even after your stable. “They’ll get better over time, especially after you form that...thing...what’s it called?”

 

“A uniform agency?”

 

“Yes! That!”

 

You make a face, doubtful. “Well, I sure hope so. It’s going to take forever to make.”

 

Despite her best efforts to be positive, her face falls back into one of concern. Pausing for a second, she tries to think of something else that might help you relax a little.

 

“Hey, I know your last outing into the city wasn’t great...but would you want to come with me to see something?”

 

If you were being honest, you just wanted to sleep. “See what?”

 

“It’s kind of like...an art gallery, but interactive. It’s filled with inventions, both new and old, and it tends be a lot of fun for first time visitors. I used to go when I was young.” She replies, trying her best to convince you. Her eyes practically screamed ‘please say yes!’, you just couldn’t deny her.

 

“Ah, sure. I think I can take a little break for now…”

 

Uros practically beams. “Perfect! It’s a bit of a walk, so I’ll just call a ship to drive us….” She looks at you up and down for a moment, and gently tugs at your sleeve. “Maybe you could change while I call?”

 

Looking at yourself, you gasp a little. “Shit! I did a video call in my pajamas!”

 

Rushing back into your room, Uros has to cover her mouth a little to keep herself from laughing. She almost doesn’t want to leave until you come back out, but knowing it might take a while for you to find an outfit, she instead walks down the hall and calls over a spare guard, requesting them to call a ship for you both.

 

-

 

After sending a mass apology email to your translators about the clothing problem, you manage to pick out a blue shirt with gold accents, and a pair of white jeans. You still felt plenty flustered, but tried not to let it get to you as you walked over to the entrance door where Uros stood. Outside was a rather small ship, just big enough to fit maybe three Sparti in, but seeing as walking was the main form of transportation here, you weren’t surprised the cars were so small. Not many people preferred to ride in ships, so why make them any larger?

 

Stepping in, these chairs don’t swivel to allow you to sit normally. Instead, you have to sit crisscross in the center of the bowl-like chair, feeling the tiniest bit silly, but as the mini-ship started and began to drive, you felt your mind ease a little. Car rides were always relaxing back on Earth, so it’s no surprise this isn’t any different. Uros, sensing your need for a silent moment, doesn’t disturb you until you actually get to the museum. Once you’re out of the ship, you’re met with stares from citizens around you. While the guards had since gotten used to you, the rest of the population still thought you were untouchable. Uros was the same way, people practically jumping out of the way when she walked. It was strange, and you suddenly realized why you didn’t like to leave the estate much.

 

Noting your discomfort, Uros whispers in your ear. “Don’t worry about everyone else, less people will be inside.”

 

Nodding, she takes your arm and brings you inside. The inside smells like books and old wood, and other than the receptionist, there really aren’t a lot of people around. A few elderly Sparti, and a mother trying to tug along 20 some children around, but that was about it from what you could see. The receptionist, noted of your arrival in advance, lets you past the payment booth without any trouble.

 

Looking around, you’re amazed by what you see. Not unlike like a history museum, ancient works and technologies are encased in glass, complex script next to each display detailing what they were. By now, you could read at least semi-fluently, so it wasn’t hard to spot what section you’d want to see first.

 

The royal history section.

 

Walking through, the spears used by some of the first royalties catches your eye. They’re all very different, the script nearby explaining that at the very beginnings of civilization, there were multiple silver-eyed Sparti fighting for the planet. Most the spears recovered were silver and gold in color, the most preserved and taken care of weapons in the case. It’s only then do you realize the metals in the case were a lot like the metals Uros gave you to wear.

 

“I remember we had these spears in our storage for a while before my grandfather finally decided to donate them. The museum already had most of the spears from other royal lines, so he figured he might as well complete the set.” She explains, coming up behind you.

 

“There were other lines?

 

Nodding, she looks almost proud, “Oh, absolutely, but they died out fighting for land. My ancestors were the last ones remaining because we chose to stay out of it. Somehow, all the other silver eyed lines managed to kill themselves in greed. The first queen, far too peaceful for that kind of thing, ended up being the sole survivor and inherited the planet…and now, here we are. Here I am.”

  
You hum, soaking the information up like a sponge. You continue down the hall, and eventually you reach a section filled with portraits, some painted, some photographed. Under each portrait are a bunch of names, and when the photos were taken or made. Only when you spot Orotorco so you realize it’s a recording of all the royalty that’s ever existed...but Uros isn’t here, her frame next to her father’s empty and unlabeled.

 

Before you could ask why, a small child gallops up to you, almost running into your legs, and begins to speak rapidly in badly enunciated Sparti. He’s light purple in color, and seems to have golden blonde wings along his back, fluffy with baby feathers.

 

“[Hey! Hey! I saw you on TV!]”

 

You don’t exactly catch what he said. Despite knowing some words in Spade’s spoken language, you weren’t advanced enough to be able to understand someone like a child yet. Thankfully, Uros responds for you.

 

“[Yes you have, little one. What’s your name?]”

 

The kid shrugs, looking a tad nervous. “[Um...haven’t picked one out yet. I’m too young my mom says. What’s yours, lady?]”

 

Uros gives the kid a gentle smile, lowering herself to his level. “[I’m Uros.]”

 

“[Uros? I know her! I saw her on TV too!]” The kid pauses, dark eyes going wide. “[Wait, you’re the same person….does that mean you live in that big house all the way outside the city? You’re a princess!]”

 

She has to keep herself from laughing, “[You’re very observant. Now, where is your mom?]”

 

A deep, dark voice comes from behind, heavy with an accent. “[Right here.]”

 

Turning around, you come face to face with someone who is clearly not this child’s mother, waxy black skin with glowing lavender eyes. The child lets out a screech as the stranger takes a jab at Uros, moving with incredible speed. Uros manages to dodge, but doesn’t see the other two assailants drop out of seemingly nowhere and fall straight onto her abdomen, knocking her down. Each of the attackers are wearing black and brown clothing, almost like a uniform of sorts.

 

Time seems to freeze as you realize it’s the exact same outfit as the man who attacked you from before was wearing.

 

“Sophia!”

 

Snapping out of your shock, Uros is struggling to throw the two guys off, her voice gruff. “Run!”

 

Backing up, you move to get away, but you spot the first stranger out of the corner of your eye beginning to corner the kid from before. Poor thing had tears running down his face, too scared to move. You couldn’t just leave him like that.

 

Speeding up to the stranger, you hear Uros yelling at you to stop before crashing right into the guy with your shoulder, sending him into the wall. He’s stunned for a second, but quickly shakes it off and sends you a scathing angry look.

 

“[Fucking human brat!]”

 

Going out to grab you, you just barely manage to duck in time and sweep yourself out of the way. Making a split second decision, you pick the kid up awkwardly and begin to speed towards the receptionist’s desk. The kid clings onto you with an almost painful grip.

 

“Call some guards! Please!” You yell, causing the woman to look at you strangely, She has no idea what you’re saying.

 

“Guards!..Um….[D...Dang-r, Halw-y and…]” How the fuck were you supposed to call for help if you couldn’t even pronounce simple words!?

 

The child, scared shitless, seems to grab what you’re trying to do and instead speaks for you.

 

“[T-There are bad men a-and they attacked us! T-they tried to grab me but this person took me instead!]”

 

The receptionist seems a little skeptical until she hears a crash from down the hall, along with piercing, painful shrill that sends goosebumps down your back. She wastes no more time, picking up her communication disc and hitting an alarm button by her deskside. Not only does a loud, blaring alarm sound, but she begins speaking rapidly to someone over the communicator. The guards from your ship come running in immediately, but reinforcements won’t show up until a bit later from the surrounding areas.

 

Putting the child down, you go to rush back down the hall, but it seems like the fight is over by the time you reach the scene. Uros is huffing, down on the ground and bleeding down the stomach and abdomen. Over by her side, a spear lay just aways from her, covered in blue, with the tip of it missing. The two guards, looking fearful and skeptical all at once, converse among themselves as they do their best to keep an eye out.

 

“[Where did they go?]”

 

“[They just vanished into thin air!]”

 

Ignoring them, you rush over to Uros and try to help her up.

 

“Y...You didn’t run.”

 

Your brow furrows, looking at her with concern. “How could I? That kid, he was going to be attacked.”

 

“That was the bait. T-they wanted you to come back.”

 

You opened your mouth to argue, but realize she’s making a lot of sense. What other reason would there be to attack a child?

 

“Don’t just...t-throw yourself in danger. I-I can’t handle it if you g-got hurt or...or if you-” She’s getting herself so worked up over the thought that she’s beginning to lose her breath again. Feeling your heart squeeze, your body practically moves on it’s own. Before you’re really able to register it, you’re kissing her. It’s not the way Sparti generally show affection, but you know she’s read enough books about human culture to understand what it meant.

 

The kiss is short, seeing as you could actually make her breathing situation worse if it lasted too long. Pulling back, you watch as she struggles for words.

 

“I wouldn’t do something if I didn’t think I’d be able to come out alive. You don’t have to worry.”

 

Uros opens her mouth to reply, but ends up flinching in pain as you accidentally brush her stomach wound. Up close, you realize how much worse her stomach wound looks.

 

“We have to get you back to the estate, this is way worse than the chest gash from before! Oh, and your abdomen too...Jesus, what did they do to you while I was gone?”

 

Supporting her weight the best you could, you both inch slowly down the hall until you reach the entrance, guards receiving orders to sweep through. You spot the kid from before clutching onto his mother’s legs, the other 19 of his siblings around him.

 

His eyes go wide as he sees Uros, letting go and rushing over as his mother calls out for him to come back.

 

“[Lady! Will you be ok? You gotta be! You’re a princess!]” He looks like he’s about to cry again.

 

Despite being hurt, you watch as Uros manages to play a smile and nod, masking her pain seamlessly for him.

 

“[I’ll be ok, don’t worry little one.]”

 

The kid seems unconvinced, but his mother, dark maroon in color, pulls him back over gently and tucks him safely back with his siblings, looking at you both with an apologetic gaze.

 

“[Thank you for protecting him.]”

 

She speaks slow enough for you to understand, her tone grateful. You’re unsure how to respond, so you just nod at her, hoping she'll take it as an acceptible response.

 

Some guards eventually come over to relieve you of holding Uros up, though you don’t want to let go. She doesn’t like it when she’s pulled away, but she doesn’t have it in her to fight the guards to let you stay. Knowing it would probably be better to let the guards escort her out, you trail behind her instead, following her outside and into the ambulance not too far from the personal ship you took.

 

You don’t even notice the mirage-cloaked figures dashing away from the scene, taking away the bloody tip of an antique spear with them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm......getting hotter ;>

As soon as you get back to into the estate, you decide to go back to your room rather than follow Uros to the hospital wing, knowing she’d be down there for a while. It had taken no effort to subdue her once she was in the ambulance, she had no energy to fight the doctors, even instinctively. You estimated she wouldn’t be up for at least 2 days, maybe more, if she actually followed the nurse’s directions to rest. 

 

You continued to think over what Uros had said before about using the child as bait to bring you back. Why did they want you? What would've happened had you left the kid and run? Maybe Uros wouldn’t of had to deal with three attackers at once, or maybe they would of ran after you instead, leaving both of them alone? While there was no good reason to be thinking about the what-ifs, your mind just wouldn’t stop whirling with ideas. It was giving you a headache.

 

You take off your shirt and change into a hoodie, soft and warm. It was a bit too large, but you had purposely asked for it that way so you could nestle into it. Lying back into your bed, let your eyes slip closed, trying to clear your mind somehow. Somehow, you end up drifting off...not completely, but enough to be unaware of your surroundings. At some point, you hear someone come in, but you don’t react until an ice cold hand reaches for your arm, snapping you out of your rest.

 

“Sophia?” It’s Watch. Her voice is urgent. “You might want to wake up.”

 

Sitting up, you look at her, feeling your anxiety spike when you see her face. She’s sullen and subdued, something you’ve never seen from her before. It sends fear shooting down your spine.

 

“The spear those men had used to keep her down punctured a vital organ, it’s a lot like a lung, but it was in her abdomen. We’ve been having a hard time keeping her under an anaesthetic because it could ruin the delicate breathing pattern all Sparti have between the lungs in their chest and the one in their abdomen. We woke her up, but….” Watch grimaces, “Sparti are instinctively defensive and angry in this kind of state. I was trying to calm her down so the doctors could patch her up, but she won’t listen to me.”

  
  
“So….you want me to try and keep her calm?” You ask, concern plain on your face.

 

She nods, “Exactly. We’re thinking her bond to you will let her break through the instinctual need to fight and focus on you. It’s scary to see anyone in this kind of state, so I wouldn’t blame you if you decided not to-”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Watch almost looks baffled, “....You’re sure?”

 

  
“Very. If it helps the doctors patch her up, I’ll do it.” You stand up and take a deep breath. “Besides, Uros can’t be that scary.”

 

-

 

Turns out she can be extremely scary. You severely underestimated what you were getting yourself into.

 

Instead of bringing you down into the main hospital wing, she brings you into the Robed Guard’s quarters, where a special emergency hall lies just for critical condition patients. You’re instructed to stay to the very right of the hall so doctors and other traffic can make their way through without bumping into you. Unlike the hospital wing, this hall constantly has nurses and doctors running through it.

 

You can hear Uros practically yelling at the doctors from far way, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin and your feet to stop dead in their tracks.

 

“Sophia?” Watch turns around, confused.

 

You shake your head, trying to snap out of it. “Sorry, sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

 

She hums thoughtfully, “You probably aren’t used to Uros’ ability to manipulate emotions through her voice yet. I didn’t think it would affect you from all the way out here, but she’s not great at controlling it.”

 

Was  _ that  _ what she was doing during her speeches? No wonder everyone was so transfixed. 

 

“Why doesn’t affect you?”

 

Watch huffs, smirking a little. “I’m the one she gets it from.”

 

You force yourself to keep moving, resisting the urge to turn heel as Uros gets louder, When you finally reach the door and enter, all the air drains from your lungs.

 

Multiple doctors and nurses try to keep Uros down as she struggles to throw them off, throwing swears and defense cries at them that you didn’t quite understand yet. You noticed they had her arms strapped down to the bed, not allowing her to move up from the inclined position, but it was doing nothing to stop her from kicking with thin but powerful legs. It looks like the doctors were trying to strap those down too.

 

“[Watch, is that her mate?] A nurse calls, struggling to push a leg into a cylinder restraint attached to the bed. You kind of wonder why they didn’t do this before she woke up?

 

“[It is.]” She replies, turning to you “Sophia, see if you can distract Uros for a while, but whatever you do,  _ don’t _ let her intimidate you or convince you to unstrap her, that’ll make things worse. She’s not thinking rationally because she’s still reeling from the anaesthetic.”

 

Nodding, you walk over to her and place a hand on her own, causing her to look up in fear.

 

“[Sophia, they’re trying to pick out my lung, they’re-]”

 

“They’re not picking out your lung, honey.” You only really used pet names when Uros was in need for some real affection, it’s not a name you’d use on the regular, “A spear went through you, remember? We’re trying to patch you up.”

 

Her brow furrows, slowly comprehending what you’re saying. At some point, her expression gets angrier, “[You’re trying to trick me!]”

 

You blink, “Why would I be trying to-”

 

“[You’re not Sophia! They got some shape-shifter and made you  _ look like her  _ to trick me!]” Furious now, she has her manipulation skills on at full blast.

 

You’d be lying if you said the comment did get to you a little bit, but you try your best to hold strong. “I’m not a shapeshifter, I’m completely real. I can tell you literally anything about my life and why I’m here. Would a shapeshifter know  _ that?” _

 

Uros huffs, “[Maybe! If they did their research!]”

 

While you were somewhat frustrated, you noticed she had stopped fighting the doctors in favor of arguing with you. Silently, a nurse gives you a small thumbs up, and straps her last leg in place. They’ve begun to work on her wound.

 

“Uros, what can I do to prove that I’m me?”

 

“[Uh..hm...I know! What human food did you feed me on your first trip to Spade?]”

 

Easy. “Cereal. You spat it out.”

 

She’s not happy you got it correct. “[....and the color dress I gave you once?]”

 

You can’t help but to let a smug grin come to your face, “Red.”

 

“[But you can’t be…Wait! What is my least favorite food?]”

 

Oh..fuck...you didn’t know this one. “Um...you never told me?”

 

“[Lies! I told Sophia yesterday when we went for breakfast! You’re a fake!]”

 

You grimace, “Uros, I just don’t remember-”

 

“Sophia, we’re done.” Watch interrupts. “We’re going to put her back under so the doctors can reach her stomach wound. Knowing her, she probably reopened it.”

 

Letting out a sigh, you look at Uros. “Listen. Come find me once you’re out of here, we’ll talk about this later.”

 

She gives you a sour look, but doesn’t tell you she won’t. You leave the room and make your way back to your own, not realizing how worked up you had gotten.Exasperated, stress cools in your lungs. It really wasn't that big of a deal, Uros was out of it and overly defensive, thanks to those lovely Sparti instincts she had imbedded in her, not to mention the effects of the anaesthetic, but you still felt...hurt, somehow. So what if she temporarily thought you were fake? She’ll snap out of it at some point and realize! Then you won’t have to worry about it anymore. Done and done.

 

In the middle of your brooding, you hear your computer beep from the nightstand. Well, you could probably go through your email to distract yourself...You’re sure you have plenty of work still left to do after the whole pajama incident. You could worry about Uros later.

 

-

 

It was all too easy to get lost in your work, finishing multiple tasks in the span of a few hours. You managed to spend out a new information update about the tech on Spade, including PDF documents of some books on how electronics were manufactured, and some translation notes you had to make yourself. It was satisfying to get so much done. Who knew you could be so efficient when you were angry?

 

A knock comes from the door. “Sophia?” Ah, shit, Uros.

 

Shutting your computer, you pad over to the door and open it. She looks pretty embarrassed, dressed in the standard grey hospital shirt like before, bandages everywhere.

 

“What are you doing out of the hospital? Seriously, there is no way you’re allow to be walking right now.” You comment, moving to the side to let her in.

 

“I know, but the doctors and nurses told me what I had said, and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

 

“Just peachy.” You reply, perhaps with too much of a bite in your voice. Why were you so….petty?

 

Uros’ gaze fills with soft guilt, struggling to keep eye contact, “Sophia...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you a shapeshifter or fake or anything like that. It’s hard to keep a level head when you’re like this, and-”

 

“Uros, I understand, you don’t need to apologize for something you can’t help.”

 

“....But it upset you.”

 

You throw your hands up in the air, letting your coiled frustration get the best of you, “Okay? So what? I’ll get over it! It’s stupid for me to feel so hurt when you literally had no control over your situation and couldn’t help being paranoid! Jeez!”

 

All she does in response is stare, unsure how to take the outburst. You look to the ground and try to avoid looking at her, your hands now balling up into fists on the bed sheets.

 

Eventually, she comes closer. She’s slow, like if she moved too fast you’d run away, but she eventually makes it close enough she can gently put a hand under your chin and guide you to look up.

 

Her voice is soft and comforting, “That's not stupid. Just because I can’t always control how I react all the time doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be upset about it, you know. You should be allowed to get mad, it would be unfair to expect you not to. You don’t have to berate yourself like that.”

 

“Uros, I…” You shut your eyes and take a deep breath. “Okay. I guess you’re right. Yeah. Sorry.”

 

She hums, still sensing you’re tension and trying to figure out a way to solve it. You feel cold lips press against your head, making look at her in shock.

 

“Did I do it wrong?” She asks, looking anxious underneath your gaze. “I know you did something like that before and I read about how humans sometimes will press their lips to someone when they want to be affectionate but I don’t think I’m really all that used to it yet…”

 

You shake your head, “No, no, you were fine, I just didn’t expect it. I assume when the time came around you’d do it your way instead.”

 

Tipping her head to the side, she blinks. “Would you prefer that?”

 

“Well, I mean, I don’t prefer it but I’ve never seen it done before so I guess I’m a little curious about it.” You shrug, feeling yourself go a little red. “Ah, not that you have to do that instead! Kissing the human way is more than enough and-”

 

You were babbling. Letting out a little laugh, Uros comes close and nuzzles her face into the crook of your neck, causing you to cut off. Her hands brush your side, and you can practically feel her  _ purring  _ as she brings you in close and comfortable. It was like a glorified hug.

 

After a few moments, she pulls away, blushing a little herself, but her hands don’t move from your waist. You stare at her for few moments before pulling her into a kiss. Thankfully, she was expecting it.

 

Obviously, neither of you were great kissers, you being inexperienced and her being unaccustomed to the concept of kissing in general, but it still meant a lot to you. Kissing her deeper than you had before, she sinks into it, enjoying it. You feel chilly hands slide under your warm hoodie and sneak their way up, taking it with them. Only when she reaches your chest do you stop her, gently pushing her hands down.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Your voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I was thinking...um…”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” You soothe, “You’re thinking in the right direction, but you’re still hurt. I don’t want to send you back down to the hospital wing because we got a little too affectionate.”

 

Her eyes go wide, disbelieving. “So, wait, when I’m not hurt, you’d be ok with, uh, me hosting a brood in you?”

 

Well, when she says it like that, it sounds way more intimidating than it actually was. “Uh, yeah, I’ve read about it and while it’s hard for me to understand, I think I can handle it. I’ll need a bit more time to get informed, however, so don’t rush to heal yourself up.”

 

“I won’t. Promise.” Uros looks shocked, excited even. Seeing as most Sparti reach this base in a little less than a month, you know she’s wanted this for a while. “Oh, maybe I should go back to the hospital wing, then? They’re probably looking for me, anyway.”

 

“Maybe you should, it’s not like you don’t have a gaping hole in your lung or anything.” You scold, playful.

 

A small smile breaks out on her face, “Alright, fair enough. Will you come down later to see me?”

 

“Hm, sure, only if you don’t sneak out again anymore.”

 

She pouts, “Fiiiiine.”

 

Satisfied, she walks out the door, leaving a bit happier than when she came in. Knowing your mind would wander, you scrap the rest of your work for later and pick up the Sparti biology book you didn’t finish from before. If you were going to do this, you might as well learn about the rest of the process you refused to read before. 

 

Only if you knew how much danger it would put you in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is named "comfort sex" in my rough drafts

Life around the estate had become an intricate dance from there on on out. Having broke the seal on whatever was holding Uros back from making outright advances, you two had to find a delicate balance between maintaining a decent amount of modesty and allowing Uros the affection she deserves. Sparti were not the most reserved aliens in the world, and Uros was all about showing your relationship off to the public. She seemed to have no qualms in touching you or hugging you when people or camera drones were about, and frankly, it's not like anyone else truely minded, but being human meant growing up with a far more conservative culture than the Sparti had. It was all too easy to become flustered when Uros protectively touches the crook of your neck, or nuzzles into you in front of others. It was even worse when when she decided to do things the human way, it was like she was trying to make you embarrassed on purpose.

 

You knew that wasn’t right, though. Every time she did she had this ridiculously sincere look on her face, a look of fulfillment and peace you didn’t want to bother. The fact that you could make anyone that happy made something swell in you that hadn’t been there before.

 

Now only if you could gain the courage to do the same thing for her. You don’t know how she feels about being the only one to make such public statements, but putting yourself in her shoes, you hope she isn’t feeling like this was a one sided thing. Old Earthly habits shut you away from being so publicly affectionate since being with other women wasn’t exactly the norm, you usually didn’t make any motions that you reciprocated when she made advances. Hell, you hadn't really told anyone back on Earth that you were gay in the first place...you wondered what all your old friends and family thought when the news went out about you and Uros. You’re sure there’s at least one image out there with you two kissing.

 

Maybe you should call your parents? Too see how things are doing down there?

 

Heading out to the balcony on the top floor, you take out your phone and call your dad.

 

“Dad?”

 

Your mother’s voice breaks through the receiver instead. “Hi sweet pea! This is mom actually, dad is out trying to get Mr. Claws to come back inside before it rains...what’s happening up there?’

 

Tucking hair behind your ear, you try to keep yourself calm, “Nothing much...I’ve just been busy.”

 

“I bet!” She responds, “I’ve been hearing all about that self sustaining technology you’ve been reporting about from CNN. Seems like you’ve been working hard.”

 

“Hm, yeah, I guess I have. I have a lot of support, though.”

 

“I would hope. How have those alien folk been treating you? Good I hope.”

 

“Very good! I’m comfortable up here, Watch and Orotorco have really been gracious hosts and Uros...um..”

 

You hear your mother huff, “What’s wrong? Has she been mean to you?”

 

“No no no, nothing like that! Far from it! Actually…we're kind of dating. I’m surprised you don’t know.”

 

Dead silence fills the line.

 

“...Mom?”

 

“Sophia, do not tell me you are dating a giant bug.”

 

“Mom! She’s not a giant bug!”

 

“I would beg to differ! She has 6, no...8 legs and has horns for god’s sake! She’s even taller than your father! Sophia, you can do way better than that. There are plenty of human men down here who would love to date you, and-”

 

Feeling your anxiety rise, you cut her off, “Mom, I don’t even like men.”

 

“...Excuse me?” Shit shit shit. Wrong thing to say.

 

“I-I mean, I just...don’t think men are really what I want in a partner.”

 

Thank god you can’t see her face right now. “...Sophia Maria Moore. Your grandmother would be rolling in her grave right now if she heard what you were saying right now.”

 

“Mom, I-”

 

“Not only do you not like perfectly good human men, but you decide to date an alien woman thing instead? This isn’t like you!”

 

“I…”

 

“You were so normal before, what did they do to you? What happened to my daughter?”

 

Your whole body freezes.

 

“What happened to her daughter?’

 

Before you could respond, Uros snuck up behind you and plucked your phone out of your hands, her voice firm.

 

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re making Sophia upset, so I am afraid your conversation with my partner will have to end here.” Uros, all too angry with what she overheard, “Goodbye.”

 

Hanging up, she puts the phone down, frowning.

 

“I’m sorry if that call was important, but-” She stops when she notices you’re not moving, your hand still in position to take a phone call and your eyes glassy with tears. “Are you ok?”

 

It takes you a second to meet her eyes. The word feels fuzzy around you. You can’t breathe. Why? Why do you feel like this?

 

“She…”

 

“She?” Uros questions, placing a hand protectively on your shoulder, “Who?”

 

“My mom...she...I’m not n-normal.”

 

“Sophia, you’re not making sense.” Uros replies, concern quickly filling where anger was. “Do you want to head inside?”

 

You nod, not even realizing that Uros holds onto you the entire way back to your room. As soon as you’re inside, you begin to break down, wiping at your eyes.

 

“I told her a-about us, about how I liked women….She s-said I wasn’t normal. I’m not her d-daughter.”

 

Horrified, Uros voice is barely above a whisper. “Did she really?”

 

You can’t even bring your to nod, looking at Uros with a sad, watery gaze.

 

Within seconds, Uros has you in a hug, rubbing your back and allowing you to hide your face in her. You don’t want to get her shirt wet, so you put your forehead on her chest instead. Close enough.

 

“She asked w-what happened to her daughter, Uros?” You ask, “I-I thought I still was.”

 

“Oh, Sophia…” That’s all that Uros can think of saying back. She had read about how humans did not take kindly to same sex relationships, which frankly seemed pretty weird compared to how Spade viewed, but she never imagined it would be this bad.

 

You didn’t think it would be this bad either.

 

You let her hold you for a few more moments, trying to calm yourself down.

 

“I-I’m sorry, this probably really weird to deal with…” You eventually say, separating a little.

 

“I’m unfamiliar with it, that’s for sure, but I know life on other planets can be unimaginably cruel and I think this is a good example of that fact.” She replies, looking you in the eye. “I want to help anyway I can.”

 

The smile that makes its way on your face is soft and sad. “That’s...that’s not possible. It’s a cultural thing for humans, only those who want to change will. I don’t think my mom is that person.”

 

“Maybe...but I can still try to help you. Not her.” Uros corrects herself, “You’re here with me, on Spade, where no one will ever treat you like that for loving women. While I can’t say you’ll never be in danger living with me, you can have family here and live without that kind of hatred in your life. I know it’s no substitute for the people who raised you, but my mother and father love having you here. I love having you here. Okay?”

 

Everything she just said...It’s a lot to take in. You never quite thought of Uros and her parents as family, but did they really see you that way? Could you bring yourself to do the same? You didn’t quite want to think about it after hearing what your mother said.

 

“Okay.”

 

Uros let a smile spread onto her face, “Good. Now, is there anything else I can do? I know humans really like eating when they’re down, maybe I can convince one of the chefs to make something or…”

 

“Could you stay for a little?”

 

“Oh, sure!” She says, pleasantly surprised by your response. Uros never seems to get tired of hanging around you, unless already she’s cranky herself. “What do you want to do? I’m not sure if I got any new books other than the ones about humans, but I could always go get some more if you just wanted to read.”

 

Slowly, you hug her and bury your head in the crook of her neck, starved for affection. One if your few coping mechanisms when it came to tragedy and sadness was just to drown yourself in someone else for a little while, even if you didn’t like to admit it. It was a good distraction, and you hope Uros would get the message.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

You feel her sigh a little, understanding you just needed attention. She isn’t sure what else to do until she gets a risky idea. Mentioning it might just upset you more...but it also might not.

 

“You know, my wounds are healed. The nurses told me a while ago.”

 

“Hmm?” You hum into her, not sure where she’s going with this.

 

“If you wanted, we could probably occupy ourselves for a while to try and get your mind off of it….” Uros tried to explain the most careful way possible, “Sex does release endorphins for humans, right? Maybe it’ll make you feel better, even if it's for a little while.”

 

Pausing for a second, you contemplate the idea. All you really wanted was to be held and cared for until things passed over, but seeing as how gentle Uros was with you constantly, sex with her would probably be just that.

 

“...Okay. You could be right.” You reply, separating from the crook of her neck, “I know you’ve been waiting a long time for this anyway. Slow, though.”

 

Without another word, Uros immediately takes charge, like some sort of switch had been flipped with your consent. Kissing you like she had before, her hands slipped to the familiar position by the hem of your shirt, her hands finding their way under. You didn’t stop her this time.

 

Before she bothers to inch up your shirt, she leads you over to the bed, sitting you down and moving kisses down your jawline and neck. Right before she reaches your chest, she looks at you with a silent question. Nodding, you let her take your shirt off you.

 

Uros takes a second to look at you, memorize skin she had never seen before. You were all supple and warm, unlike her. She wanted to see more, but she knew taking her time was key here.

 

“Sophia, what’s this?” She puts a hand over the left cup of your bra, making you tense just the slightest.

 

“Do...do you not wear bras?”

 

Shaking her head, Uros peels off her own dress, revealing mostly hard exoskeleton skin in varying shades of blue. Her chest, which you had assumed was like yours, was completely smooth and firm like the rest of her. There was no need for a bra if her boobs would naturally never bounce or sag, of course. They were simply there for protecting the chest area from attackers.

 

Your own chest would probably look super weird to her.

 

“I don’t look anything like that..just a warning.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to.”

 

Hesitantly, you unclip your bra from the back, shivering just the slightest as cooler air made contact with your completely exposed upper half. You had to resist the urge to cross your arms over yourself.

 

Uros looked more than interested.

 

“Can I-”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Reaching a hand out, your nipples harden under the natural cool of her touch, though you’re sensitive all the same. You can’t help but let out a small sigh as she rolls her thumbs over them, curious.

 

You almost laugh at how amazed she sounds, “You’re so soft.”

 

“Maybe, compared to you.”

 

She lets out a hum in agreement, mind beginning to wander elsewhere. Uros wanted to see more of you, her hands pushing down into a lying position, your legs still hanging off the bed. Ghosting over the waist of your jeans, you realize what she’s asking for. A pang of self consciousness makes it way into your thoughts, causing you to look away. Did you really want someone that close and personal to your pussy?

 

You must of looked nervous, because Uros shoots you glance of concern. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No! No, I just...uh, it’s embarrassing to be completely naked in front of someone.”

 

“Ah, right. I didn’t think about that.” She says thoughtfully. “Does it help at all that I’m naked right now?”

 

You hadn’t even registered that, eyes going wide.

 

“Oh god, you are.”

 

A smile making its way to her face, she leans over you a little, clearly teasing you. “At least we’re not in the hospital this time.”

 

“Auuuugh. Let me live, ok?”

 

“Hm, no.” She is having way too much fun with this for her own good.

 

It’s only then do you notice she’s made her way over top of you completely, pinning you with her arms. You go speechless, unsure where to look, her hair falling in cascades over you. She’s awfully close to your face, you expect her to lean in for a kiss, but instead, she moves over to the crook of your neck, nuzzling a bit harsher than expected. The gentle purring you had felt from her before is back.

 

That's when you feel the slight graze of her two canines on your skin, making you take a sharp breath in. You remember reading about the venom.

 

“I’m going to have to bite you at some point to make this work.” Uros explains, right by your ear, “Do you want this now, or later?”

 

“...Now. It’ll relax me, right?”

 

“It should.”

 

“Okay, now then.”

 

She takes a few seconds to find a soft spot and make sure she has plenty of room to bite. You’re not sure what you expected, but you tense up considerably when she bit down and broke the skin. It hurt at first, but as time went on, it numbed over. She only lets go when she’s sure it’s in effect, the venom clotting and reducing the bleeding considerably.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“A little...looser than before. Hot, maybe.” That was an understatement, you felt far more relaxed than you do most days, but you could still think clearly. You could also feel your body begin to warm with need, wanting to be touched...though you never read anything about the venom being a stimulant.

 

Uros looks pleased, “That’s how it’s supposed to feel.” She moves off of you, and focuses back down on your pants. “Do you want these off now?”

 

There was no argument from your mind this time. “Yes, please.”

 

She fiddles with the zipper for a second, confused on how jeans work for a second before finally pulling them off you, leaving you in just your underwear.

 

It seems like instinct just took over from there, her silver eyes growing a bit darker as she opened your legs, revealing the tiniest wet spot in the middle of your underwear fabric. Even through the haze of the venom, you could feel yourself getting shy, though that quickly subsided when Uros lightly brushed the fabric with her hand. You couldn’t help but make a small noise in response, covering up your mouth immediately after.

 

“No need to do that.” She quips, “No one will mind if you’re loud. I certainly won’t mind either.”

 

Taking the underwear away, she tosses it to the side and rubs your folds with her fingers, causing you to keen. Not even your hand can muffle your moans when she circles a thumb around your clit, growing more needy by the second. As your breathing growing heavy, she pulls her hand away. When you sit up to see why, you find her with her head between your legs, arms lifting your legs up for better access.

 

You feel her tongue press up against you, colder than her fingers, causing you to squeal. You slowly grow more accustomed to it, though, and don’t even bother to cover your mouth this time, letting yourself whine as you please. It only encourages Uros, her confidence growing as your noise level did. You had to lie back down, finding it hard to keep yourself upright when your muscles were tensing to their own violation. It took a lot of strength not to shut your legs on her when you finally came, thighs quaking. Pulling back up, Uros discreetly wipes at her mouth, looking a little shocked.

 

“Humans are a lot messier than expected.”

 

You huff, “O-oh, really? N-never would've guessed.”

 

Uros hoists herself up onto your bed completely, moving you so you’re lying in a bed like you normally would be when trying to go to sleep. You never realized how much she loomed over you when you were lying down, nor did you notice what her own genitals looked like. Your eyes went wide at the sight at a large, dark blue appendage just at the base of her abdomen. It was tapered and curved, just like the biology books had said, but it was much more intimidating than expected.

 

You only realized you were staring when Uros herself got embarrassed, blushing blue.

 

“Um…Sophia? Are you ok?”

 

“Oh? What?” You snap out of your mini trance. “Mhm! Absolutely.”

 

She didn’t seem convinced, “If you’re worried about it hurting, the venom should have-”

 

“No no no, I was just, er, looking. Sorry.”

 

“...Makes sense” The blush doesn’t go away. “Guess I’m not the only curious one.”

 

Despite her size, she lines up fairly well with you. You can feel the ovipositor’s tip ghost by your entrance, but not quite close enough to even be considered in. Just by the position she needs to be in, her face is super close to your own, but you find it hard to look her in eye. Instead, you tilt your head to the side, only sparing glances so she doesn’t think you don’t want this.

 

She takes the opportunity to kiss the wound on your neck, causing a hot jolt to run through you. Another side effect?

 

“Ready?”

 

Oh shit.

 

“Y-Yeah.” God, why were you whispering of now of all times?

 

The venom helped wonders to relax you, but you still tensed up when Uros began to enter you. You don’t know if it was because she is so cold or the actual fact that she was huge that made her presence in you so...noticeable. You couldn't say you weren’t enjoying it, but it felt far different than you expected.

 

You let out a small whine as you feel something go where it shouldn’t, a twinge of pain coming with. In response, Uros nuzzles into your neck again and tries to soothe you. You end up wrapping your arms around her and hold loosely...somehow, it was comforting.

 

That's when you started feeling things move against your g-spot.

 

It must be the eggs, since Uros isn’t thrusting at all. You notice immediately she’s begun to purr...it must be the way Sparti make noise during anything intimate, you haven’t heard her moan or make any noise like you’d make since you started. If it weren’t for your own pleasures distracting you, you probably would've found it overwhelmingly cute.

 

Speaking of, the more comfortable you both got, the faster eggs would come, causing you to grow even louder than before. It was hard to catch your breath and babble to Uros all at the same time, but your moans just came all on their own. You felt stretched, stretched full by her in one of the best ways you had never thought of, and she wasn’t anywhere near finished with you when you started coming. Thank god you could come multiple times.

 

Eventually, the egg flow slowed. You assumed she was finished, but…

 

Something large struggled against your opening. In your ear, Uros made a low keening noise and tried to force it through. When it did, the friction was so intense you couldn’t stop yourself from bucking upwards, crying out. It wasn’t enough to make you come again, though. Maybe if you asked Uros to-

 

Ah, nevermind. Uros begins to rock herself back and forth, the purring switching over to uncoordinated breathing and Sparti swears. You were wrong, she was a lot more like a human than you originally thought.

 

Your legs held no strength left, your poor pussy feeling completely soaked and overstimulated, you came all too easily with Uros’ movement, clenching around her a final time before she came herself, a surprisingly warm fluid coating the inside of you. She gives herself a few seconds before pulling out of you, a trail of clear liquid following.

 

“...” She lifted herself from on top of you and shifted off the bed, regaining some composure, though obviously a little worn out. “...Was that ok?”

 

You’re still busy trying to slow your heart rate a little, exhaustion settling in. “M-mhm.”

 

“The venom should wear off soon, if you want to nap it off, that’s probably the best way to ride it out.”

 

“Hmm...no need to tell me twice.” You reply, just gathering enough energy to climb under the black comforter. “Are you staying?”

 

She looks shocked that you even suggested, though you don’t know why. “I can’t exactly lie with you in this kind of bed, but I’ll stay until you fall asleep. Would that be ok?”

 

Your eyes are already shut. “Good enough…”

 

Smiling just the slightest at how easily you tire, she sits by the bedside and runs her fingers through your hair until she’s sure you’re asleep. After that, she stretches and gets up, looking at the clock just above your door.

 

“[I should probably start moving my cocoon in here. I have a gut feeling her pregnancy won’t last very long.]”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn uros, someone has to teach you how to say things respectfully to your very tiny but hardy human wife

When you had woken up, you felt pleasantly rested for the first time since you had become an ambassador. You almost didn’t want to open your eyes, but a faint tapping sound causes you to stir and sit up.

 

Near the wall of your room, just a ways from your dresser is Uros’ silver-white cocoon, rebuilt to be slightly larger than before. You stare at her for a few seconds before she finally notices you’re awake, turning around with silk glue in her hands and a new shirt.

 

“Oh, hello!” She’s very cheery, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Good, I guess.” You reply, half-mumbling, “What’re you doing?”

 

“I moved my cocoon in here to watch over you for a little while. You are with my brood now, so it’s my duty to watch over you closely for a while.”

 

Oh.

 

Right.

 

You’re hosting a brood now.

 

Looking down, you touch your stomach, still regular in size. The book didn’t specify how long this would take since it varied from person to person, but you didn’t quite feel like you had anything in you at all. 

 

You out of bed, going to your dresser and pulling out some new clothes. “Will you be moving the rest of your stuff in?”

 

“No, this is only temporary until you lay.” She explains, “I’m bringing the necessities.”

 

Makes sense, though you felt pretty weird about the fact that it was temporary.

 

“Most people on Earth share a room full time once they get close enough. Why only temporary?”   
  
She looks a bit nervous like she had done something wrong, “I-I assumed humans enjoyed their privacy, so I thought temporary would be best…I wouldn’t want to infringe on your space or anything.”   
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not.” Pulling the shirt over your head, you go over to her and look at the cocoon. It’s lower and wider than her last. “Did you rebuild all of it?”   
  
“Yes, just in case you need to fit inside.”   
  
“Uh, why?”   
  
Uros’ face darkens just the slightest, looking away. “You likely won’t have the safest lifestyle being my partner, and seeing as how easily hurt humans can be, there’s a good chance you’ll need to stay with me during the night do you can’t be attacked without me noticing.”   
  
Your brows furrow, annoyed. “Easily hurt?”   
  
“Ah! I don’t mean anything by it, but in comparison to us, you’re far more….squishy? Is that the right word?”   
  
She’s not wrong, but it still rubs you the wrong way. Uros has gotten better, but she could be occasionally condescending about the human race. “...Sure.”   
  
“...” You practically have her sweating bullets.

 

“I’m going to go down and eat something. It’s around dinner time anyway.” You say, knowing you need to get out of there before you got even more annoyed. To think you had such a nice time with her just hours before, too.

 

Walking down the hallway, you notice how guards double take when they see you, looking shocked. You don’t know why until you bump into Orotorco, who was coming back from his office upstairs. 

 

“Sophia! I didn’t think I’d run into you he-” He stops mid-sentence. “Oh, that’s quite a bite you’ve received.”

 

“Bite? What-” You try to peer down at your shoulder, a large angry bruise coming into view. “-Oooooh my god.”

 

Unlike you, Orotorco doesn’t seem uncomfortable or squeamish. “That’s wonderful! Uros hadn’t even told me you were with brood yet!”   
  
“Well, yeah…it’s only been a few hours.” You mutter, going a bit red.

 

He tips his head, “A few what?”

  
  
Ah fuck, you forgot they didn’t count time like you did. “Nothing, nothing.”

  
“Hmm...whatever you say, human.” Ugh, did he have to call you that?

  
  
“Yeah. I should go and cover this up.”

  
  
“Cover it up?” He questions, looking concerned, “Why? Shouldn’t you be proud?”

  
  
“P...Proud? Of a hickey?”

 

“Oh you and your fancy human terms, I don’t know what a hee-kay is.”

 

This conversation was so bad, you were torn between being embarrassed or being amused. “It just...no, no I’m not explaining. Not to my girlfriend's father.” You say, half talking to yourself.

 

He grows more suspicious but doesn’t press further. “...If you insist, but covering it would be like covering up a trophy. Don’t you want people to know you’re with a brood? Much less a royal brood? It’s great news! Spectacular, in fact!”

 

“Ah….” You rub the unmarked side of your neck with your hand. “I...I guess.”

  
  
“You’ll come to see, don’t worry.” He soothes, really not that comforting. His communicator in his hand beeps, and his face goes from sympathetic to fearful.    
  


“I’m late for a meeting! I’ll talk to you later, Sophia.”

  
Relief washes over you. Finally, you can escape. “Oh, sorry. Bye!”

  
  
He practically gallops down the hall, leaving almost completely alone, except the guards. You let out a sigh.

  
  
“I’ve got to cover this.” 

  
  
Human bathrooms had been installed not only in your room, but another on the second floor as well, near the kitchen. It wasn’t a full bathroom, but it had what you needed to mask the evidence of what you’d just done. Thankfully, you didn’t run into anyone else on your way down.

 

You bent down to pull bandaids from the lower cabinet beneath the bathroom sink, but you felt a presence behind you. When you came back up, a waxy black figure was smiling wide behind you.

 

“[We meet again, human brat.]”

 

-

 

Before you can even scream, you're pulled into the figure’s arms, cloth being tied around your mouth to muffle you. You try to bite down on it to make it harder, but they tug so hard it practically gags you. Another figure appears out of thin air, a bit sterner than his counterpart.

 

“{We got to go. You know how these guys get with their mates, if they’re gone too long, they go nuts.}” You can’t understand a word they’re saying.

 

The first one huffs, {Yeah, yeah, ok. Not like Princess over there is too hard to take down.}”   
  
“{We’re not risking it. Put her in the hide bag.}   
  
Struggling against them, you’re no match as you’re stuffed into an equally waxy black bag and zipped up. You can feel yourself being picked up and moved, much like one would with a sack of potatoes. 

 

“{Watch it, the guards here are on high alert. Bump into one and we’re dead.}”

 

“{Okay….jackass.}”

 

You do your best to squirm, but the bag restricts your movement, your struggle seemingly unheard as your assailants walk down the hall. How is no one noticing you? The guards have to see something!   
  
The more you struggle, however, the more you tire. You can’t kick very well, and trying to roll away or unzip the bag just results in the assailant holding you tighter. At some point, you run out of breath, falling limp in defeat.   
  
Maybe you were more susceptible to danger than you thought.

 

After a few minutes of walking, your kidnappers put you down on the cold floor of a ship, the engines loud and angry. Someone  _ had to _ hear it, there was no way you were far enough from the estate that no one would hear. You could feel the ship take off and speed away from the planet, feeling momentarily weightless before the ship slowed down.

 

“{Unbag her and tie her up. We don’t need to asphyxiate her before Goseve sees her.}”

 

The bag is unzipped and you're pulled out, struggling and kicking as much as possible until you feel waxy hands pin your hands behind your back and legs together. A green tar-like substance is poured on your wrists and legs, sticking your hands together and your legs to the floor. It’s a sickly hot temperature and smells like boiled fish. You want to vomit.

 

There are multiple figures in front of now, a whole squadron dressed in brown and black uniforms as they peer at you. Some are disgusted, others are in awe, but all don’t get too close to you unless they need too, under orders not to hurt you very much. While they were diverse in body shape and personality, all were the same skin color with bright lavender eyes. You also noticed a lot of them had spiky fins on their arms and head, varying in length much like human hair would. You’re sure you would've found them interesting had they not been your enemy.

 

“{She’s so…..pink. Like raw meat.}” One squeaks, looking uncomfortable.

 

The one you had met before, the rude one, replies almost immediately. “{You say that like you expect Sparti to make good mate choices.}”

 

“{Now, now, Scine, let's not forget our old co-commander was chosen as an ambassador a while back.}”

 

The familiar white figure you had met before walks into the room, his skin flashing yellow with pleasure. You notice that like the others, he has fins, but his eyes are slitted like a cat’s, no lavendar glow to be seen. The squadron hushes immediately, paying attention intently to him.

 

“[Sophia, nice to see you again. Looks like we now have a common language.]”

 

All you can do is glare at him, still gagged.

 

He smiles in response. “[No need for that. I’m here to offer you something.]”

 

You’d be lying if you didn’t say you curious, but you were still wary.

 

“[Seeing as you have a bite mark, we can assume you’re hosting your first brood now. Nine times out of ten fresh bitemarks result in broods. We’ve been trying to get our hands on some eggs for a while, but seeing as we don’t have any Sparti running around, I think you can guess how successful we’ve been.}” The more he talks, the closer he gets to you, walking in circles around you. He eventually gets behind you and places a hand on your shoulder. “{I’m here to make a deal. You give us the eggs once they’re laid, we won’t bother you or the estate anymore. As much as I hate the monarchy on Spade, I’d be willing to let the planet be if you agreed.”   
  
He unties your gag. You respond immediately. “[No.]”

 

“[Hey, you haven’t even thought about it!]” He pouts, “[It’s not like we wouldn’t protect if you agreed. Your planet- no, country, is it? I never quite understood the workings of Earth, but it rules through democracy, correct? If you’re afraid of betraying Uros, know you could always stay here with us instead of going back. I think you’d make quite an asset, seeing as you were raised with the right to choose instead of-]”

 

“[I say  _ no. _ ]” Your Sparti was still rough, but you’re persistent.

 

Goseve’s pout changes to one of displeasure, eyes narrowing. He hates not getting what he wants.

 

“[Would you rather be forced and have your eggs ripped away from you and your mate? I know you’ve read enough about the Sparti to know that they are dominated by instinct and primal calls more so than other aliens might be. The idea of having her eggs she so diligently wants to protect taken from her may make her go mad. Sparti are far easier to damage emotionally than you think. Do you want to do that?]”

 

You clench your jaw. What would the difference be if you, someone she had bonded with, betrayed her? You’d be causing pain either way.

 

“[...This might be a lot to think about, maybe you’re indecisive. Would it help if I told you that your prior ambassador, Watch, agreed to trade?]”

  
  
“...[What?]” She wouldn’t do that, would she?

 

Goseve grins, drinking in your shock. “[It’s true! In fact, she was my second in command at one point! A wonderful strategist, very smart and beautiful...she was a diamond in the rough on Kirg. Those bastards practically worship their king like a god...she, however, knew her world would be better with a system where you could choose your leader. That’s why she chose to stay with us.]”

 

You don’t know what to say. Was Watch really a mole for the Valtiv? How could she betray her own family?

 

“[She knew she’d be chosen as Spade’s ambassador for Orotorco, and used it to her advantage. Watch agreed to stay faithful to us as she married into the royal family and allowed herself to host a brood.]” At some point, the nostalgia on his face goes sour. “[Except...love did her in. I don’t know what is so alluring about those odd bodied lifeforms, but Orotorco managed to woo her and steal her away from us. We never did get what we asked for.]”

  
  
Relief fills you, but you still feel uneasy about the facts. Watch didn’t seem like the type to be part of a gang like this, though. 

 

“[That’s why we need you. We are doing this in the name of justice, and having a bunch of royal lineage Sparti soldiers would drastically increase our chances of success. They may be weak emotionally, but they’re built like tanks. You’d be helping a greater cause, and saving your new home planet from being attacked. What do you say?]”

 

Opening your mouth, you go to ask questions, when suddenly the ship rocks, knocking some of the squadron down. Goseve swears in a language you don’t understand but regains composure easily.

 

“[...It seems our little playdate is over for now. I’ll grab your final response at a later date. Think about it.]” He comments, switching over to talk to his soldiers. “{Give her back. There’s no need to fight them for her right now.}”

 

The soldiers look confused, but they gag you again and pick you up, one you’ve never met throwing you over their shoulder. They rush through the halls, some picking up weapons, others running into other rooms with ship controls and surveillance systems. You can hear Sparti defense cries even from afar. Some of them even have a piercing quality to them, making you and your escort pause in fear. Uros even has siblings in the Robed Guard? 

 

Eventually, you and your escort run in face-to-face with three guards, two green with horns and one purple with wings, taller than them both. The taller one pulls a strangely shaped gun from under his cloak and points it right at the escort, causing them to drop you and bolt. How brave.

  
  
The two green guards fret as soon as they’re gone, talking amongst themselves as the fiddle with your tar bindings.

 

“[What even  _ is  _ this stuff? Looks like shit!]”

  
  
“[It’s not coming off!]” One tugs at your wrist, pulling at your skin the process.

  
  
You try to tell them it hurts, but you're still muffled by the cloth across your mouth. Eventually, they stop, but only after the taller guard tells them to.

 

The purple guard rolls his eyes and picks you up, this time in bridal style. It’s far more comfortable, but you’re a little sick of being held all the time. He takes lead in bringing you back to the Sparti ship. You didn’t even know he had a microphone on until he spoke out of nowhere, obviously not to you.

 

“[Subject in custody. Heading back to base.]”

  
  
You begin to notice as you’re brought through the halls that a lot of other guards are beginning to retreat, some hurt, some not. They all seem to be in ok spirits after a mission success.

 

That is, until you get back on the ship. All of them lurch back in surprise when Uros practically screeches and runs over to you, babbling a mile a minute in Sparti and taking you from the guard's arms. He steps back almost immediately once he lets go.

 

“[Sophia! You just- You didn’t come down to the kitchen like you said you would and no one had seen you since you had gone into the bathroom and we found some evidence of struggle and your necklace wasn’t even on you and suddenly we heard a huge boom from the ship that took you away and- wait did they fucking _gag_ you? And what is that all over your wrists and legs? I’m going to tear Goseve a new skin next time I-]”

  
“[Uros, you may want to remove her bindings before you start rambling. I’m sure she’s very uncomfortable right now.]” Watch calls, coming out of nowhere. For some reason, you avoid her gaze.

 

“[Shit! Right, ok.]” Uros brings you over to a chair and pulls out an intricately shaped dagger you didn’t even know she owned. You brace yourself to be cut, but it passes right through the tar, causing it to crack off. How she managed to avoid your skin, you don’t know, but you weren’t complaining.

 

Untying your gag, Uros discards if it almost immediately and checks you over for any more injuries. Thankfully, any cuts or bruises you have are small and insignificant. 

 

“[...I think that’s it. Does anything else hurt?]”

 

You shake your head. “I have a headache from the commotion but that's about it.”

 

“Good, good.” She switches to English, likely to spare you from thinking too much to translate. “I can’t  _ believe _ them, and right after you had  _ just  _ gotten bitten? How did they even know?”

 

Popping up behind you, Watch joins the conversation. “They were hiding for days in the estate, I assume. How they were never caught is a mystery...they should only be able to camouflage themselves, not anyone else or objects like a ship.”

 

“They had a black bag they stuffed me in that was a lot like how their skin felt, if that helps piece things together. It's why no one saw me being captured, it cloaked with them.” You comment, looking away from her. 

 

She seems to notice your lack of eye contact, but doesn’t comment. “...That’s concerning. I’ll have to look into it. For now, I’ll leave you two alone, we should be back on Spade in no time.”

 

As soon as she’s out of range, Uros comes close and whispers. “Are you really ok?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“...You seemed really uncomfortable when my mother showed up.”

 

Oh, she noticed too? “I, uh...I think I’m just tired. Too much is going on right now.” Out of all the times to be a horrible liar, now was not the time.

 

Uros seems skeptical, but decides to believe you for now. “Alright. Don’t be afraid to tell me if anything is wrong, though.”

 

You hum in response, feeling the slightest bit guilty.

 

The ship ride home is silent, the occasional guard walking by as you and Uros stayed put on the chairs in the main entrance lobby. At some point, she takes a hold of your hand, but you’re too unfocused to notice, preoccupied with other thoughts.

 

How much truth was Goseve telling? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little more aggressive than the original first-laying chapter was in the original QA...viewer discretion is advised

When you arrived back on Spade, you had a doctor check you over briefly for any injuries Uros might have missed. Other than the slight stain the tar left on your skin, you checked out just fine, and were free to continue your normal day-to-day activities, though changes were made to security.

  


Infrared surveillance systems were sent up from Earth when NASA had heard about your kidnapping. They were hoping that it might help catch enemies while they were camouflaged, seeing as they couldn’t hide their body temperature seamlessly with their surroundings. You were also fitted with a panic button, when pressed, your location would be sent out to both Uros and the Robed Guard’s alarm systems. Not that you’d need it, Uros was rarely relaxed since the incident, only leaving you alone when completely necessary. You understood her name worry, especially because to some extent it was an instinctual need to protect, but it was a bit annoying at times. Your mood swings didn’t make things better.

  


As the months drudged on, you noticed your symptoms became more prevalent. Your appetite diminished, you were easily cranky or sad, and you often found yourself finishing less work and sleeping more often. Uros, as annoying as the constant oversight could be, was extremely helpful in circumventing the consequences of the side effects. She’d urge you to eat, make sure you weren’t disturbed by your work when you slept, and would at least _try_ to comfort you when you got irrationally upset. You were far easier to comfort when you were sad rather when you were cranky, sadness could be cured by physical affection, but crankiness required patience, something Uros didn’t have. Waiting and being unable to do anything to help made her antsy, and she didn’t hide it well.

  


This especially applied to when you hit the 5 months marker, reaching into what Sparti doctors considered “the fragile months” when you were expected to go into labor. Your stomach had the slightest curve to it, but they didn’t grow much more than that. Every day that passed without signs of laying only made Uros more anxious, constantly checking on how you were feeling and fretting over the nest she had built around the unused hammock you had in your room. Even you started to become worried around the 6th month. What was taking so long?

  


It was during the dead of night you felt your first ever clear symptom of laying, waking up in the middle of the night to a light cramping in your stomach area. Had you been sleeping in Uros’ cocoon with her like she often insisted on, you’re sure she would have noticed you immediately, but she stayed sound asleep as you got up and walked to the attached bathroom to observe yourself.

  


Upon turning on a light, you notice you had grown quite a bit, your slightly distended stomach now noticeable underneath your thick pajama shirt. This was part of the first stages of laying.

  


You should wake Uros up.

  


Walking as calmly as you can to her cocoon, you shake her gently, your voice urgent.

  


“Uros, hey, I think something's wrong.”

  


She grumbles a little, tired, but when she climbs out and goes to ask what’s wrong, she looks down at your stomach. Eyes wide, she says something you don’t quite catch and ushers you into the nest surrounding the hammock, lowering the hammock and adjusting it so your back was on an incline, but your legs were straight on the floor.

  


You couldn’t say you enjoyed the feeling of your stomach growing, nor the light cramps that came with it, but it wasn’t that horrible to endure. Uros seemed frazzled, chittering to herself as she prepped the nest around you. She pulled extra sheets of webbing from the sides of the next and made a small cradle in the corner of the nest, where the eggs would rest until they hatched. You had no idea why she was freaking out so much until you felt a sharp, acute pain shoot up your spine.

  


Uros turns around when she hears your involuntary gasp, searching for a way to make things better, if possible.

  


“When does this-” You have to pause, the pain is getting worse, “s-start, exactly?”

  


“Soon, I promise.” She replies, realizing you still have pants on. Thankfully, they weren’t jeans, so they slip off easily. Your stomach has grown to the size of a woman pregnant with twins, and seems to stop there. You were going to have so many stretch marks.

  


“You’re ready, here, let me just-” She spreads your legs for you, “How does everything feel?”

  


“Hurts, but I-” You noticeably flinch, the strongest cramp you’ve felt so far wracking your body. “Fuck, when can I start pushing?”

  


Uros grimaces, “Not yet. Not ever, actually, they’ll come when they’re ready. Pushing will hurt them.”

  


You can’t help but groan, frustrated. That could take _hours_ , days even, if this was anything like a human pregnancy. Uros isn’t sure if she should touch you or not, knowing that when you were crabby, you’d much prefer to deal with things by yourself, but she still feels the need to touch your shoulder and let you know in some way that she’s here for you, but she hesitates too long. A bang in the room breaking her thoughts.

  


“[Oh Sophia!]” A singsong voice calls out, “[I’m here for your answer!]”

  


You tense, fear rippling through you and mingling with your worsening pain. Uros’ body language changes from panic to unfiltered anger, popping out of the nest.

  


“[Goseve! How did you even get in here!?]” Uros says, her voice muffled by the walls of the nest. You can’t see either of them through the silk.

  


“[Eh, hacking Earth technology isn’t that hard. Your weird heat cameras are going to need replacing.]” He pauses, you can assume he’s looking around for you. “[Oho, looks like I came a tad too late. Is she already laying?]”

  


Her response comes out in a snarl. “[None of your fucking business.]”

  


Goseve laughs a little, smug. “[Tough talk from someone outnumbered. Really think you can take 10 of my soldiers at once? Including myself?]”

  


Ten? Uros may be built like a tank, but she had difficulty handling _two_ back at the museum. You try to get up, but your body protests violently, the sheer pain just from the effort nauseating you briefly. What could you do?

  


Your panic button.

  


Fitted around one of your wrists. it looks a lot like a watch, but when the top was flipped up, it revealed a triangular black button that turned yellow when pressed. A small beep sounded when the signal finally had reached the alarm system, and suddenly, you could hear guards rushing in from the hallways from the night shift. From what you could tell, there were maybe two or three to help, but it wouldn’t be enough if more didn’t show. You hope backup would come soon.

  


“[Ha! Is this a joke? I never knew Watch would choose such shabby soldiers to guard her own daughter and her successor. She’s really gone downhill, hasn’t she? That king has made her soft.]”

  


[Keep my mother’s name _out_ of your _filthy_ mouth!]”

  


“[You’d be shocked to hear what else of your mother’s I’ve had in my mouth.]”

  


Uros’ impulsiveness and anger gets the best of her, a defense cry sounding as she attempts to attack someone, though you still can’t see who. From the heavy thunk that comes from the floor, you know she’s been knocked down. She’s dead meat, but the other two soldiers are still fighting.

  


“[Keep her pinned and the others busy, I’m going to see our friend.]”

  


Entering the cocoon, Goseve smiles when he sees you all. Feeling exposed, you throw him a glare and shut your legs, wincing from the pain that comes with movement.

  


“[Don’t hurt yourself. We’ll need those.]”

  


You shake your head. [“N-No. Mine.]” God, you wish your Sparti wasn’t so rough.

  


“[So, you still want to turn down my deal, huh?]” He frowns, “[It would be a far better choice if you just agreed. Either way, I’ll get what I want.]”

  


“[No.]”

  


Goseve sighs, “[Stubborn.]”

  


Suddenly, Three other camouflage soldiers that had snuck in the nest with him show up, looking serious. With two of them pinning you to the hammock, the third taking a handful of bright blue pills and attempts to grab your jaw.

  


The soldier is interrupted by a foreign screech on the outside of the cocoon and the sound of thin, powerful legs charging in the room. A heavy thud sounds against the outside cocoon wall, and before long, Uros enters, huffing and covered in scratches. From the sounds of it, more guards had come in and had given Uros the chance to escape her captors.

  


You don’t even recognize the look in her eyes. This is not a Uros you know, but a beast overcome with rage.

  


The words that come out of her mouth don’t even sound like her.

  


**_“[You.]”_ **

  


Slamming Goseve into a wall, the soldiers holding you let go, ready to intercept her next attack, but he stops them.

  


On the ground, his voice is hoarse from having the wind knocked out of him. “{No! Keep her dow- _Augh_!}”

  


Uros picks him up by the collar of his shirt, his hands gripping her arm.

  


**_“[You’ll be lucky if I even let you get out of here alive.]”_ **

  


The intent in her voice causes chills to roll down your spine. What was she thinking?

  


“Uros!” You don’t even mean to shout her name, but by the time you realize, she’s already heard you. For a split second, her intense gaze pierces you with such a ferocity you almost regret calling out at all.

  


But then it shifts, the ferocity fading as realization takes its place. Once she understands that she’s scaring you, she turns back to Goseva and slams his head into the wall, knocking him out.

  


Tossing him to his soldiers, you notice she’s beginning to sound like herself again, the rage melting away just slightly.

  


“[Retreat, you cowards. Take him with you and get _out_.]”

  


Without an authority figure to lead them, they quickly pick up Goseve and scramble away. You can hear them outside the cocoon screeching out to retreat, their feet pounding on the floor towards the nearest exit. Guards attempt to follow, but amidst their escape, they shroud themselves in camouflage.

  


“[Where did they- Hey!]”

  


“[Swarm the halls! Try to bump into one!]”

  


As quickly as they came, they left, the sounds of guards shouting fading in the distance.

  


“Sophia? Did they hurt you at all?”

  


Uros’ voice brings your focus back to yourself, though your heart is still pounding. All the anger and aggression has drifted out of her, concern replacing it.

  


“I…” You can’t even form the words to reply. Thick silence fills the air until a sharp, powerful crap rips through your abdomen. Curling into yourself, your body no longer wants to hold on.

  


“[Shit. Shit shit shit.]” She chatters, “Open your legs, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep yourself crunched like that.”

  


Doing as she says, you slowly open up, feeling something drop down harshly as you do so Without much more warning, an iridescent navy blue egg with white freckles rolls it’s way out of you, lubricant dripping with it.

  


If your body had given you time to look at it, you of asked yourself how something so pretty came out of you, but your body wasn’t keen on the idea.

  


Within moments of the first, more eggs began to follow, the flow speeding up as your body was forced to produce more lubricant for the eggs on their way out. Stretching you, two to three fist-sized eggs would come out at a time, intense pain and small amounts pleasure mingling. Your thighs and core felt like they were on fire, but as much as you wanted to stop the flow, you weren’t in control. The eggs were coming out so fast that Uros couldn’t stop them from piling up around your legs.

 

Scooping them up in her hands, she places them in the small cradle she had created as fast as she could. After 15 minutes of nonstop laying, your body stops, leaving you breathing a little harder than normal.

  


“....I-Is it over?” You ask, looking at Uros.

  


To your displeasure, she shakes her head. “No. You still have the royal egg.”  


  
Shit. You forgot.

  


As if on cue, your body spasms with a intense cramp, something struggling to move out of you. The sound that ripped from you made Uros cringe, anxiety clouding her gaze as she moved closer to you. While you weren’t focused enough on her to hear what she was saying, you could tell she was using her voice manipulation techniques on you to try and calm you down. For some reason, it wasn’t working very well.

  


You couldn’t help from crying out as the egg passed through you, slow as a stone despite all the fluid from before. As soon as the monstrous egg rolled out, a wave of relief hit you like a train, causing your muscles to relax back into the hammock. Uros picks up the egg hesitantly, inspecting it like it was a jewel. Not unlike the rest of the brood, it held the same iridescent blue hue with the white freckles, though patches of shiny black shell shone through quite obviously. Satisfied with how it looked, Uros set it down next to the cradle and wraps it in it’s own silk blanket, then turns back to you.

  


“Let's get you cleaned up.”

  


Leaving briefly to get a towel from your bathroom, she comes back in and delicately wipes down your lower body. You would have liked to do it yourself, but your muscles protested if you so much as twitched your legs or core.

  


Rolling up the towel and putting it to the side, she speaks to you in soft tones. “Think you can walk.”  


 

Taking a deep breath in, you use the hammock to support your weight, though you grimaced at the pain that lingered. You must have been more obvious than you realized, because Uros ends up scooping you up and taking you to your bed, setting you down.  


  
“Where are your pants?”   


  
“Second drawer down on the left. Underwear is just above it.”

  


She ends up pulling out a pair of sweatpants, soft and worn with some cotton underwear. Handing them over, she lets you put them on yourself knowing you don’t enjoy the feeling of being dependent. Once covered, you slink your way under your bed, grateful the ordeal was over. There was no way that could've gone worse...Goseve would certainly be back, but your gut also held a small knot for that beastly side of Uros you had never seen before.

  


“Uros?”  


  
“Hmm?”

  


“...” Pausing, you open your mouth to ask what had happened to her back in that cocoon, but you decide against it. The knot only grew tighter at the thought of finding out. “...Nevermind. It’s not important.”  


  
Concern washes over her face, but she lets it go. “Alright, if you insist...do you want me stay?”   


  
Despite the knot in your stomach telling you to say no, you still trust her. This was your girlfriend you were talking about, and she only attacked Goseve to protect you. She was an alien, after all, you couldn’t expect her to act like a human would in those kinds of situations. Going against yourself, you agree. Your shoulders feel heavy as you nod.  


“Yes, please.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**
> 
>  
> 
> I will be taking a hiatus from now until early January to take care of irl work and to prepare something really special for yall who follow me on tumblr (@or-beez) for when I come back. That being said, when I come back, I'll most likely have some more chapters written, so updates should be more regular from the new year on out.
> 
> Thank you for understanding! :>

You knew your job would be dangerous when you had agreed to stay, you already knew the risks you were taking when you traded your life back on Earth to be an ambassador. History books had told you all about what previous lines of Sparti ambassadors had gone through, but you never expected to feel so isolated in your new home.

 

 

Ever since your laying, you had been on high alert around _everybody_ . Never had anyone seen you so tense before, it was so apparent that even the guards had picked up on it, not that you trusted them too. They had proved themselves mostly ineffective when it came to camouflage guards, so what good were they against Goseve? 

 

  
Not to mention they’d be no help against whatever was lurking behind Uros and Watch’s facades. You had yet to ask about Watch’s previous connections to the Valtiv, and no book gave you answers about the beast inside Uros. Some gave brief details about the catastrophic, one-track state some Sparti could possess, but no one ever got close enough to an enraged Sparti to really study the behavior. If the Sparti in question didn’t snap out of it with the slightest bit of distraction, you had to let them run their course until they had destroyed whatever had enraged them.

 

 

Reportedly, the last person to ever do that made intergalactic news, killing 10 and injuring about 12 more in the meantime.

 

 

Your fear showed every time Uros went to touch you, only allowing her the slightest physical contact. It was involuntary, but you couldn’t help yourself from flinching away when she tried to nuzzle your neck or kiss you. The image of her with wild eyes and a completely foreign voice had impacted on your memory of her. You had no way of stopping yourself from feeling like you were in danger.

 

 

Uros had noticed, but when she tried to ask you what was wrong, you’d always deflect her question. How could you admit to your own girlfriend you were _scared_ of her? Your memory of her was still fond, you still loved her, but it was difficult to get past your mental roadblock. Did the Sparti have therapists you could contact at all?

 

 

The stressful encounter that night liked to appear in your dreams, too. You didn’t know if Uros ever heard you wake up in the middle of the night, but if she did, she didn’t bring it up. You were left to your own devices to calm yourself down, often roaming the halls with your key-disc in hand so no one thought you were doing anything weird. By the 5th night it happened, the guards got used to your wandering and stopped observing you every time you passed by.

 

 

Tonight you found yourself near the ship docks, the cold air stinging your lungs just a little. Thoughtlessly, you watched the floating lights outside the estate bob up and down to calm your racing heart from the night terrors you woke up from. You usually went undisturbed, but you could feel someone’s eyes on you like it was a 6th sense.

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

With just one call, a black figure pops up in front of you, alone and unarmed.

 

 

“[Human brat.]”

 

 

Ah, so it was this guy. You immediately open your mouth to yell for a guard but he puts his hands up, catching your attention.

 

 

“[Hey hey hey hey, hold on, no need for that. I’m not here for trouble. Just talk.]” He soothes, his tone urgent. “[I’ve been here for a few days, watching what’s going on and I think I can help you. Don’t like you very much, but I think we might both get a little something out of this if you agree.]”

 

 

Holding your breath, you nod, listening with a wary gaze.

 

 

The soldier seemed to relax at that, putting his hand down, “[Goseve told me he told you about Watch’s history, and I can tell it's freaking you out. I know my word isn’t convincing, but Goseve is an honest guy. He’d tell you all about it if you just came with me, not to mention you’d be safe with us.]”

 

 

You huff, skeptical. “[ _Safe?_ ]”

 

 

“[Listen, I know your relationship with us is rough, but take it from me, the Valtiv isn’t a bad group. We only use force when we got to. Come with us willingly, and you got a whole new world of information in your hands. I also know Goseve knows plenty about that weird anger issue thing Princess has going on. After taking a hit like that, he kinda _has_ to brush up on his Sparti psychology, you know? It’s not exactly a mystery on why you and her have had a breach in your romance.]”

 

 

That makes you stop and consider for a second. This guy was making Goseve into some all-knowing god, the answer to all your questions, an obviously fishy way to talk about someone but at the same time, you sense he was being genuine. Maybe he was of brainwashed?

 

 

“[Your name?]”

 

 

He smirks. “[Nex.]”

 

  
“[Okay. Nex.]” You pronounce carefully, knowing you sounded silly with your broken Sparti. “[How know this is not trap?]”

 

 

“[Technically, I’m not even supposed to be here.]” He whispers, [“I was supposed to stay undercover and get a good opportunity to kidnap the eggs, but I think this is better. I bring you back, the boss is happy, and you get answers. Deal?]”

 

 

Looking to the ground, you don’t know how to feel about all this. You so desperately needed to know about Watch, and only the lord knows how much you wanted to understand Uros’ emotions, but this was flat out betrayal. You couldn’t.

 

 

Could you?

 

  
Before you got the chance to say anything, a defense cry broke out in a nearby balcony. You could see dark waxy figures speeding away with a white bag. It was the bag of eggs from your nest, and multiple soldiers were in pursuit.

 

 

“[Now or never, brat, we have to go!]” Nex says harshly, looking anxious. “[Make a choice!]”

 

 

“I-” You’re speechless, you don’t know how to reply. Unexpectedly, a guard from the rooftop aims a device at Nex you had never seen before, and fires.

 

 

He swears and dodged just in time to make the guard miss and hit you instead, trapping you in a net of razor-thin wire. His companions run past, but he hesitates, looking at you with uncertainty. He looks like he wants to grab you and go, but he’d he’d never make it with you in his arms.

 

 

You speak without thinking.

 

 

“[ _Run_!]”

 

 

His lavender eyes going wide, he nods bolts, disappearing shortly after. A few more nets are shot, but catch no one. You’re left sitting on the docks alone, until you feel someone come up behind you. You can practically feel the cold radiating off of her.

 

 

“They took them.”

 

 

Uros. You hadn’t even noticed she was with the flurry of guards. “They took the eggs.”

 

 

Your mouth feels dry, you barely manage to meet her gaze. “Uros-”

 

 

“Don’t.” She orders, her voice hard. “I heard you tell him to run. I want to know _who_ he was and why you let him get away.”

 

 

Stomach churning, you had never felt so much dread in your lifetime. You’re sure she can see it right on your face. “He…he stopped me when I was out for a walk. Told me his name and what the Valtiv do. They wanted to recruit me, and…”

 

 

You trail off, not ready to admit to her you were tempted by their offer of information.

 

 

“ _And?”_

 

 

Silence fills the air in response. It only makes Uros grow more frustrated, pressing her hand to the bridge of her nose.

 

 

“[Great. I can’t even trust my own partner, can I?]” Her voice is so raw, it breaks your heart. “[I knew something was wrong, I knew it but I’d never thought it would be because you had _ties_ to the _fucking enemy_.]”

 

 

“I never talked to them before now!” You protest, desperate to clear yourself of suspicion. Your fight is starting to draw a crowd of robed guards around you. “This is the first time!”

 

 

Wet eyes flashing with fury, she glares at you something fierce. “How do _I_ know that, Sophia? How do I know all these walks of yours in the dead of night I know you’ve been taking wasn’t you going out to conspire something? Why _else_ would you go out? Is this why you wouldn’t tell me whenever I asked? Seems pretty fishy to me, you know!”

 

 

Something about the blatant ignorance about your nightmares and stress makes you finally snap, hot anger boiling in your chest.

 

 

“I have night terrors, you asshole! Do you just _never_ notice how I wake up fucking screaming every other night because I am just terrified of the dangers that come with living here?!” You shout, not even realizing you had begun to raise your voice in the first place. “I am so fucking scared that maybe I just so happened allowed myself to baited by promises of safety, only for a little bit. I was dumb and I let myself be tricked, okay? I’ll admit that, but I was _not_ conspiring with them!”

 

 

Her silver eyes scan your form for a few seconds, unsure. “...You don’t feel safe?”

 

 

“How could I? I was kidnapped and tarred and then I heard a bunch of things about Watch that I probably shouldn’t have and t-then you almost killed someone right in front of me a-and….God…” Wiping at your face, you try to hide the tears accumulating. It’s only then do you notice the mental netting had left cuts on your arms, bleeding slightly. “...I let them get away with the eggs.”

 

 

“That’s enough, you two.”

 

 

You both turn look up to a see Watch approaching you, her face stoic. “I think I’ve heard enough of this conversation to know what's going on. Uros, help me getting the netting off of her.”

 

 

“[But-]”

 

 

Watch’s scathing tone makes Uros cower, using a language unknown to you. “ _{Now, young lady.}”_

 

 

Looking away from you, Uros gently lifts the netting. When it’s finally off, you can see all the cuts its made on your skin, small but in large numbers. They stung like paper cuts in the cold air, but you paid no attention to them as Watch collected the net and rolled it up, tossing it to a guard.

 

 

“I think we need to have a talk. Ambassador to Ambassador.” She says, putting a hand on your shoulder. Fear shoots down your spine.

 

 

“U-um...”

 

 

Somehow, she senses your fear. “It’s nothing bad, I believe I just need to clarify some of my histories with the Valtiv. It’s true I was part of their organization, but after I met Orotorco, I defected. I’m not sure what you heard, but I believe you may have heard a twisted truth.”

 

 

“Wait? What?” Uros interjects. “Mother, you were-”

 

 

A well-placed look causes Uros to cut off. “Uros, please go check on the guards who got hurt during the pursuit."

 

  
  
She looks more than offended but follows orders. Guess not even an heiress can disobey her mom.

 

 

“Now, Sophia, what were you told?”

 

 

Hesitant, you take a deep breath before going forward. “When I got kidnapped, Goseve told me how you left Kirg and joined him. He spoke about you like you were some kind of commander, and you were sent here to steal eggs but never completed the mission. He told me to try and convince me to join him. The other Valtiv soldier just now told me I’d find out more if I came with him.”

 

 

Taking the information in, Watch eventually nods. “...That’s mostly true, but it sounds like I’m still _cooperating_ with him. I’m not. If I had, there would be Sparti soldiers on his side, right? I could never do that to my family, even I wanted to, you know Sparti guard those nests like crazy. I’m personally a little shocked Goseve finally managed to formulate a plan that successfully got him eggs.” She pauses for a second and motions towards Uros, her voice dropping to a whisper, “She’s going to be hurt and angry for awhile, but she’ll calm down once her instincts settle. You can't let it get to you, okay?"

 

 

Her words don’t do much to soothe you. “...How can I not when it’s the instinct that scares me?”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“During...um...my laying, she pinned Goseve to a wall and told him she was going to kill him. I know there's a difference between threat and intent, but...I don’t know, something was wrong, I didn’t even recognize her. Her voice was warped, and she had this look on her face. I want to get over it, I do but I just can’t.” You can’t help but cringe at how scared you sound recalling the event.

 

 

Watch, however, doesn’t seem surprised to hear about what her daughter is capable of, or your fears. She just sighs, looking sympathetic. “I was afraid of this. How much have you read about the ‘catastrophic state’ Sparti have, if at all?”

 

 

“Not much.” You reply, “I couldn’t find anything on it in books.”

 

  
  
“I’m not surprised, it’s a relatively new discovery and not many people are willing to put themselves near someone in that state just to study it.” Watch explains, looking at the guards Uros is currently attending to. “I theorize it’s caused when a Sparti person goes under such intense stress, their instincts forcibly kick in. I think humans have something similar….fight or flight it’s called? The only difference is that a Sparti’s only option is fight until they or their target is down.”

 

  
  
You nod slowly. “I...I see. So why didn’t that happen? I called out to her and she stopped.”

 

  
  
“Soulmate bonds are stronger than you’d think. Her duty to you has a higher priority than making Goseve go away, so when you called her, she snapped out of it. The only thing higher than taking care of you is her eggs, which is why she’s so angry right now.”   


 

“...I-I see. I understand, but I’m can’t help that I’m still afraid. What do I even do?” You ask, hugging yourself just the slightest bit. You’re not sure if you’re trying to make yourself feel more secure, or if it’s just due to the cold. The cold has never felt so harsh before on Spade.

 

 

Watch just gives you a small, motherly smile. “That’s not for me to answer. I think you’ll have to ask Uros about that.”

 

  
  
Tensing, you’re almost shocked at her answer, “But-”

 

  
  
“Sophia, trust me, I know Uros is mad but it won't last. If I’m being honest, we’re not getting those eggs back, and she knows that. She could use some help, and I think the best way to get yourself back on track is talking to her about this and your fear. Understand? It'll help you too, I promise.”

 

  
You almost want to say no, but you nod instead.

 

 

“Good. Now, we should get you inside, you have cuts everywhere. Come on.”

  
  
\--

 

 

When you get back to your room with band-aids plastered all over your arms and legs, you see the damage Nex and his team have done. The nest you once laid in was trampled, only the hammock remaining up, and some egg shells litter the floor. The only actual egg you see remaining was the royal egg, almost entirely shattered and leaking dark fluid. They must have dropped it during their mission.

 

 

The sight makes your heart sink, but you bring yourself to clean up the mess. Grabbing a trash bag from your bathroom, you stuff the heavy silk and the shards away just in time so there's no evidence to see when Uros comes back.

 

 

When she does finally come back, she seems absolutely miserable, slumping just slightly. You try to take a few steps near her, but she only backs up in response, so you stop. It’s like trying to approach a wounded animal.

 

 

“...Hey, I’m sorry.”

 

  
  
She sniffs, “I don’t get what you mean. What are you sorry for? Mother explained what happened to you, you hardly have to be sorry for anything. I-I get it.”

 

 

You shake your head. That's not why you’re apologizing. “I’m sorry for not being there. Maybe had I not gone out, or told you what was going on, this wouldn’t have happened. I didn’t know what to do with the information I had been told and I didn’t know how to confront you about what you almost did to Goseve, so I internalized it and caused a mess. This won’t fix it, but I want to let you know I’m sorry, okay?”

 

  
You can’t tell what she’s thinking, but whatever it is, it’s not doing anything to improve her mood.

 

 

“...Was I that scary? Enough to give you nightmares like you said?”

 

 

You have no other option but to nod, her eyes stinking to the floor as a result. She says something, but you can’t hear her.

 

 

“Uros? Are you okay?”

 

  
  
She doesn’t answer your question, but it’s a clear no. “I’m a monster. I scared my own partner, and then I got mad at you on top of that for something that wasn’t your fault.”

 

  
“What?” Fuck, this isn’t what you wanted! “Uros, no! I-I know you scared me but your no monster! I got scared because I was in a vulnerable state and-”   


 

“My voice imprinted on you.”

 

  
You cut off, confused. “Huh?”

  
  
“My mother neglected to mention the fact that those of us with voice manipulation skills can imprint strong feelings on others. I imprinted fear on you in the process, so you couldn’t help but be scared of me.” She explains, her body language making her seem smaller than she actually is. “...How horrible.”

 

  
“Uros, please. Watch explained to me it was a stress response, you couldn’t help it.” You soothe, now moving close enough to touch her shoulders. “I still love you, and you’re not a monster. We just need to work on this so this doesn’t happen again, on both of our parts. You feel bad, and that's okay, maybe it’s good even because it’ll stop you from doing it again, but don’t beat yourself up. Not like this.”   


 

Slowly, she makes eye contact with you, her silver eyes glimmering with thousands of different emotions. Fat tears well up for what you’re sure is the first time that night, and she begins to break down completely.

 

 

“[I’m sorry.]”

 

 

Even in Sparti, you can feel her sadness in her words. Almost instinctively, you bring her into a hug, allowing her for the first time in weeks to nuzzle into your neck and touch you. Despite what your conscience was saying, it feels nice to have her in your arms.

 

 

The knot in your stomach loosens.

 

 

It takes her a second before she lets herself bury into the crook of your neck and stay there, her cold hands gripping your shirt. Her crying slowly becomes heavier over time, but you can’t bring yourself to care very much about it, running your hands through her hair. By the time she calms down, her face is blushy blue and tear stained.

 

 

“T-Thanks.” She says, her voice low. “The eggs…”

 

  
  
You shush her, shaking your head. “Don’t dwell on it. You can worry about what to do in the morning, I’m tired too.”   


 

“Ah, I...I guess it's pretty late, huh?” She replies, doing her best to follow your directions. “I didn’t notice.”

 

 

You hum, guiding her over to her cocoon. Slowly, she climbs in, but still seems a little restless. As soon as you leave go to your own bed, she calls out, looking somewhat cautious.

 

 

“Um...would you want to join me in here? I don’t want anything to happen to you, too. Again.”

 

 

Part of your mind says no, the knot in your stomach loosened but not completely untied, but you resist it’s advice and walk back over anyway. Climbing up, Uros helps you in and pulls you next to her. Surprisingly, it's warm in the silk cocoon, you don’t even need a blanket.

 

 

Belly flat on the silk, you’ve never seen her like in this position before. To the best of her ability, she pulls you close and under her arm. As a result, you’re on your stomach too, a new but not uncomfortable way of sleeping, though you do have to use your arms as a pillow.

 

 

Knowing her, she’s not going to sleep at all tonight, you had already read before about how previous Sparti parents handled the mass loss of eggs in your reproductive biology books, but it would give her peace of mind to have you right beside her. Recalling Watch’s words, you were her second highest priority right now, might as well make it easy for her.

 

 

“Promise me you’ll try to rest, at least a little.” You mumble, “We’ll be busy tomorrow.”

 

 

“Mm.” She replies, not promising anything.

 

 

“ _Uros.”_

 

 

 _“_ Okay, okay, I’ll rest.”

 

 

You sigh, nestling closer. “Thank you.”

 

 

In a few short moment, you feel her relax beside you, sleep taking over all too easily when she allowed it to. Once you’re sure she’s in a deep sleep, you shut your eyes yourself, doing your best to drift off.

 

 

If only you knew what kind of storm you were getting into by letting Nex get away.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! this chapter isnt depressing! it even has sex in it! wow...also im bringing birdman back, hope yall original readers r ready

The next morning is horrible, guards running around and more security being added to the halls. You even heard something about allowing the public to enroll as guards so there would be more protection to go around. Despite being cleared of almost all suspicion, you were still taken for questioning shortly after you had woken up, though it made Uros unhappy.

 

It seems like even though she hadn’t slept well, the rest had repaired any bad blood she had with you. Already shocked by her loss, she looked constantly ready to fight anyone who approached you, even guards her father’s age. It worried you, even with the fear imprint still affecting how you interacted with her. It was clear you were getting back to normal, but it would take Uros much longer to recover.

 

When she wasn’t putting up a defensive front, she sulked. Sitting in the nesting room, your heart bled every time she looked over to the barren hammock with guilt in her eyes. Once or twice now you’ve actually had to call her name to snap her out of her depressing thoughts.

 

“Hey, honey…” You say softly, nudging her for the third time since you had gotten her to privacy. “You haven’t eaten in a while, do you want to go down to the kitchens with me?”

 

She hums, uncertain and avoidant.

 

“It might help to keep your energy up.”

 

You don’t get a reply to that, just a soft sigh that tells you nothing. No part of you wants to push her, but you also don’t want her to starve to death. In the end, you decide to take her by the hand gently guide her out the door to the kitchens. Thankfully, not one person stops you.

 

The chef is still in the kitchen when you arrive, but even they understand the severity of the situation and politely ignores you when you rush in to mess with their food stock. You can only carry so much, but you doubt Uros would eat a lot.

 

Placing multiple different sized foodstuffs on the dining table by the kitchens, you nudge a few of the silk wrapped meats towards her. Eventually, she picks one up and begins to eat, but you have a feeling it's just to make you happy. Every ounce of her radiated depression, even her chewing. You doubt she’d leave her cocoon had you not been around.

 

“How is it?” You ask, trying to get her to talk.

 

“...It's okay.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think it’s some kind of moon animal. Too moist to be any kind of meat from Spade. Probably from the third moon, it’s wet enough to hold more aquatic creatures than here. ”

 

That's the most she’s said all week about anything other than her lost brood, and while it’s not much, it’s better than nothing. It removes some of the worry in your chest, at least for a little bit.

 

“Have you ever visited the moons?”

 

She pauses, “Only one of them, they’re not so populated that I’d need to take regular trips. Out of all 6, only 4 of them are hospitable, so…”

 

Only 4 of them, huh? You knew very little about the moons orbiting Spade, other than the fact that they were mostly inhabited by Sparti couples that couldn’t take Spade’s heat or dryness. With how busy the royal family could be, you could see why they didn’t visit the moons for fun, but in a time like this...maybe getting away would be a good idea? Just so Uros isn’t surrounded by a bunch of reminders.

 

“We should go visit then, it’ll be fun.”

 

Uros throws you a curious look, “...Would you really want to?”

 

“I-I mean, sure.” You offer, losing a bit of your confidence. “I’ve never been there, and I think it would be great to take a break, just for a little while, no big deal.”

 

  
She almost looks like she’s going to say no, but to your relief, she changes her mind last second, straightening herself up a little bit.

 

“Sure, let's go.”

 

\--

 

After some convincing, Watch agrees to spare some of her guards to let you both take a small vacation, but seeing as the royal family only really travels for business, there's a catch. A leader of a secluded planet named Bvo wants to open up it’s trade borders for the first time in centuries, and while Orotorco was originally going to meet up with him, Uros takes his spot instead. It’s just an excuse to get away, but it works.

 

Bvo’s leader agrees to meet on the calmest of Spade’s moons, the third one in its orbit. It’s populated by more alien lifeforms than native Sparti, so it’s the perfect place for foreign relation meetings to occur. Most of the population are refugees taken in from disaster, but because of its importance to the royal estate, the moon’s most touristy areas are kept looking nice and clean for the VIPs that travel there.

 

Upon landing, you’re shocked at how different the third moon is. Unlike Spade, it was cool here, with no heat radiating from it’s core. There was plenty of water, an ocean consuming half the surface of the moon, but heat and light was only generated by the technology brought from Spade. You see aliens off all kinds when you step outside the ship, only a few of the spider-bodied Sparti among the population, and find that not one finds you out of place like they do on Spade.

 

As much as you want Uros to relax, business comes first. You’re both dressed in formalwear as you make your way down from your cabin in the ship to a private room in a nearby hotel, Uros in her creamy white gown and you in a purple shirt and black dress-pants. You both have jewelry on, but Uros has more than you. You’re not sure what to expect, but what greets you is a positively unearthly figure, dressed in white and gold with four sets of wings and no arms. The wings on the pale gold figure’s back is larger than the ones that replace their arms, and you can see something like fingers protruding from the frontmost pair. They greet you with a polite but unsettling smile. You can’t help but feel nervous.

 

“{Uros, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a….friend?}” The figure says, speaking in a singsong language you can’t understand.

 

Uros’ response is firm, you can hear the seriousness radiate with her tone. “[She’s my partner, named Sophia. Surely Bvo isn’t so cut off that you didn’t hear about Earth's first ambassador, right?]”

 

The figure isn’t intimidated by Uros, however. “{You’d be surprised what doesn’t get through to me. I still didn’t expect this, though I can’t say I’m displeased by your guest. She’s such a small thing, but very pretty.}”

 

By the second, Uros’ mood grows more dark. You can only understand her end of the conversation, though you have no idea why they’re talking in separate languages if they can obviously understand one another. “[...Anyway, you wanted to discuss trade routes?]”

 

“{Ah, yes. As you know, Bvo has been shut off from foreign sources since Commander Jonh’s crimes against your allies, but now generations that don’t even remember his command are affected the bans. Many of my people have been pushing to allow foreign goods to come in, and seeing as you have some of the most developed technologies within the galaxy, you make a good candidate to reach out to.}”

 

“[That’s a bold move Commander Foun, considering how close we are with the Iks. My father still has lunch sometimes with President Yst, seeing as he is half Ik himself.]”

 

Ik? Yst? What was she talking about? You were far more confused than you’d liked to be.

 

“{Ah, but that’s why I’m glad you’re here.}” The figure states, looking confident, “{You’re the next in line, with only relations with your mother’s and now your mate’s planet under your belt. You have never interacted with any of Ikio’s leaders on a personal level. I was hoping you’d be a bit more flexible.}”

 

  
Uros makes a face, “[I’m not sure where you got that idea. Any agreements we make today I’d still have to run through with my father.]”

 

“{I know, I know, but what if I had something valuable to offer you in return for allowing trade?}”

 

“[Like?]”

 

The figure’s voice goes down to a deadly whisper. “{I’ve heard you’ve had some problems with the Valtiv, yes? Begin trade with us, and I’ll offer you any protection I can, along with information. There’s a dwarf planet right by Bvo that has rested uninhabited for quite some time, but I constantly see these ragtag ships coming and going from it. I’d be willing to investigate more, if you agreed.}”

 

The sharp inhale that sounds from Uros causes you to tense, making you wildly curious as to what the feathered entity had just said. Now, she seems interested, leaning forward just the slightest.

 

“[Are you sure it’s them?]”

 

A devious smile grows on the other’s face. “{As sure as one can be without getting involved in another’s business, young heiress.}”

 

Uros spares you a glance for just a second, but eventually responds. “[You’ll have to get in contact with my mother about that, but seeing as the Valtiv is a far more pressing matter than our alliance with Ikio, I’ll accept it.]”

 

“{And your father?}”

 

“[I’ll communicate with him when I return back to Spade and let you know when it’s offically confirmed.]”

 

“{Wonderful! In that case, let me give you this.}” They pull out a small package wrapped in cellophane. Inside lays a few blue pills, somehow familiar. “{Consider it the first item in our trade agreement. It’s a relaxant, which I’m sure someone like you needs. Don’t be afraid to give it to your partner, either, though I can’t guarantee it’ll be quite as potent with her.}”

 

“[Ah...thank you.]” Uros takes the gift, handling it awkwardly.

 

A beep sounds from the figure’s uniform, and he pulls out a small golden cube that forms a holographic screen above it from their pocket.

 

“{Oh, I should be heading off then. My ship is due to leave in a few hours...I never get to stay anywhere outside Bvo’s reach for very long. Goodbye for now, you know how to contact me if you need me.}”

 

Walking out the door on the other side of the room, Uros visibly sags once they’re gone.

 

“What….What just happened?” You ask, looking at her with concern.

 

“I may or may not have just opened trade routes with Bvo. I-I don’t know how helpful they’ll be, but Commander Foun is more persuasive than you might think.”

 

You feel like there's more to it than just persuasion, but you don’t press any further, stressing her out is the last thing you want. “Well...alright. We have a movie reservation in about half an hour, do you want to go? It’s supposed to be an action comedy.”

 

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Uros puts a small smile on for you. “Sure, that sounds nice enough.”

 

\--

 

Sparti movies, ironically, are far longer than Earth movies are. It wasn’t a bad movie, no, but it took about 4 hours to watch in its entirety. It was about a team of aliens working together to solve some sort of intergalactic mystery that turned out to be the workings of a giant alien beast, thought to be extinct. You didn’t understand every word, but it was still funny. By the time the movie is over, its far past the time you normally fall asleep, you’re drowsy to say the least.

 

You almost collapse onto your bed in the ship’s cabin when you arrive, but sheer willpower gets you to stop. Taking your formal clothes off and slipping into PJs, you watch as Uros shuffles through her travel bag and swears.

 

“I forgot my sleep medicine!”

 

Frowning, you walk over to her. “Really? Let me check my bag.”

 

After a few minutes of searching, you’re both able to conclude that it’s probably back in the Estate. Or, at least you think so...You swear you saw Uros pack it, but maybe you were wrong.

 

“Do you think you’ll be alright without it?” You ask, concerned. The pills have been the only thing keeping her asleep, her mothering instincts were far too powerful for her to overcome them herself.

 

She makes a face, “I don’t-...wait a second!”

 

Frantically, she goes over to her dirty laundry and pulls out her creamy white gown. In one of the pockets are the blue pills from Foun, still wrapped in the cellophane.

 

“Foun gave me these, they’re supposed to be a relaxant. They won’t knock me out, but it worth a shot, right?” She says, pulling them out of the bag.

 

You’re skeptical. The blue pills are far too familiar, but you can’t remember where from. Maybe it was an ad? No, if it was a good from Bvo, they wouldn’t be advertizing it. You can’t find an answer, so you remain cautious.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t want you taking anything that might make this worse...here, give them to me, I’ll take one, and if doesn’t affect me negatively you can take one too.”

 

Uros looks slightly appalled, “Are you offering to be a test dummy?”

 

Rolling your eyes, you take the pills, “It sounds horrible when you say it like that, I just want to make sure you’re not accidentally loopy all night or something.”

 

You take one pill dry before she can protest, grimacing as it hits the back of your throat.

 

“...So?” Uros asks, leaning forward. Patience has never been her strong suit.

 

“Let’s wait, it’s effects aren’t going to hit right away.” You swat her away a little from your personal bubble, “If nothing goes wrong or I fall asleep, take one.”

 

Nodding, Uros takes the pills back and sets them aside, not willing to cross your instructions. “What do I do until then?”

 

“...Take a shower, maybe? You won’t have to take one in the morning then before we go check out that one market Orotorco was talking about. More time for you to sleep in that way.”

 

“Fine, fine.” She sighs, heading over to the bathroom, “If you insist.”

 

You laugh a little, finding it funny how despite being a heiress to a relatively strong planet, she lets you boss her around so easily. Not to mention the fact that she’s a giant, alien spider woman. She didn’t have to do what you said, but she still did. Oh, the wonders of romance.

 

Waiting for Uros to return, you gather under your sheets and pull out your phone. A few minutes pass, and you begin to feel...uncomfortably warm. You force yourself to pull off your shirt, knowing that Uros wouldn’t mind when she came back, but it doesn’t help, Just before the 10 minute mark, the odd warmth has grown into something more needy and feverish. Taking off your sweatpants, you immediately notice the growing wet spot on your underwear. It’s not blood, it can’t possibly be your period, but what-

 

Shit, the pills.

 

You run and grab the cellophane bag to see it’s ingredients, but the white card inside that holds the information isn’t in English, nor is it in Sparti. Embarrassed, you hesitantly apply some pressure to your clit through the fabric of your underwear to see if it would help. It doesn’t, but you do notice your sensitivity has increased tremendously.

 

Uros wasn’t going to be happy to see this.

 

Sex was probably the last thing she wanted, seeing as she just lost all of her last brood. You needed to find a way to take care of this yourself, before she got back from her shower.

 

You slip back under your bed covers and allow your hand to dive into your wet folds, looking for some kind of relief. Much to your chagrin, you just seem to be making things worse, and now your fingers are all messy as well.

 

For a moment, you think about locking the door so Uros can’t come in, but it’s much too late at that point. Uros walks in, her hair still wet with a towel around her neck. You almost hide under the covers, looking away.

 

Immediately, she senses somethings wrong. “...Sophia?”

 

“D-Don’t take the pills, Uros.” You say, still refusing to make eye contact. “Throw them away, actually.”

 

That sets off alarm bells in her mind, and as much as you want to hide, you force yourself to stay put when she comes over.

 

“Do you feel sick? Do you need a doctor?”

 

You shake your head. “No, No...I’m just…” How do you explain what’s going on without embarrassing yourself? You didn’t want to be dishonest, but there was no way you were going to explain you were horny. All because you took some weird ass pills...at least Uros didn’t take them, that would be a horrible combination.

 

Unexpectedly, you flinch when she touches your shoulder, almost jumping out of your skin. “W-What are you-?”

 

“Your bite mark, it’s inflamed.” She says, her brows furrowed.

 

“Huh?”

 

Looking over to the pills, she pulls out the white card that you had seen before and reads it over. Eventually, her shoulders droop, and she lets out a sigh.

 

“It is a relaxant. It contains the same chemicals Sparti venom does, so if I took it, I’d be ok since my body has never been bitten, but if you have been bitten before-”

 

“I-It causes you to become like this?” You finish for her.

 

“Yes.”

 

You groan, placing your face into a pillow. A few seconds later, Uros’ familiar cold hand touches your back comfortingly. You don’t flinch away this time.

 

“I can help, you know.” She says softly, almost like she was trying not to scare you.

 

“But you just...we just lost a bunch of eggs, aren’t you afraid? Appalled, even?”

 

To your surprise, she shakes her head, “Not if you aren’t. All I want is for you to be comfortable as possible right now, so if you want me to help the venom run its course, I will, but if not, I’ll try to find something else to help.”

 

You’re silent, unsure what to do. Hosting another brood...would it even be safe? Would Goseve try to attack again? You didn’t want Uros to lose a second brood to him, but…

 

“I-If I said yes, how would we keep Goseve away from us? I don’t want to be kidnapped again or have him take more away from us.”

 

Concern fills Uros’ silver eyes, “Security will be tighter this time around, I’ll keep you closer to me. We could always discuss what we could do about having guards around the nest with my mother as well. I promise our eggs will make it this time, if you want to host a brood at all.”

 

You can’t hold out any longer, your eyes reaching hers. “Uros…”

 

She takes that as a sign to move forward, kissing you hesitantly. When you respond positively, leaning into her, she becomes more confident. Knowing how long you had been stuck like this, she doesn’t spend a lot of time kissing you and moves down to your neck, just brushing your bite scar with her lips. You don’t need to be bitten a second time, that would only double the pill’s effects.

 

Your clothes were already off, not entirely naked, but almost so. Uros makes quick work of your bra and underwear, taking them off not so skillfully, but they’re off all the same. Cold hands do wonders to your feverish skin, you’re practically putty in her hands in a matter of seconds.

 

You can’t help but sigh when her hands meet your sensitive nipples. She doesn’t have any herself, so you know she’s always going to be curious about them. Rolling them with her thumbs, tweaking them just the slightest bit, she plays with them until she notices she’s bringing them to the brink of overstimulation. Moving forward, she dips down low and slips her icy fingers into you, causing you to keen.

 

You never thought the cold would feel so nice.

 

It doesn’t take much to get you to come, clenching around her fingers. You’re almost embarrassed, but you’re feeling too good to care. She wipes her fingers on your blankets, and then climbs up over you. You know what’s going to happen next, but for some reason, you feel like it’s not going to be enough.

 

So you stop her, putting your hand up. “Wait.”

 

She does, giving you a curious look, her ovipositor is only halfway out.

 

“We should...change things up a little. Do something a little different.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I…” You wrack your mind for something you could do, until you remember coming across some rather demonstrative pictures in one of your biology books, describing how some Sparti went about getting their partners to host broods.

 

“Your cocoon, lets try it in there.”

 

  
She looks shocked, “Thats a rather...archaic, isn’t it?” Even she knew about how Sparti would breed in the past. They’d bring their partners back to their homes, get them into their cocoons and have sex in there, often putting their mates into such positions that made them more accessible. It was not the most popular way of doing things, most Sparti couples would have sex the way their alien partner was used to, but doing it this way would send the Sparti in question into a natural overdrive, like something deeply hidden had been resparked.

 

Or, so your book said. It was both a warning and a suggestion, but in this case, it was exactly what you wanted.

 

“Only if you’re open to it, I’m certainly not complaining either way.”

 

Pausing for just a moment, she shrugs and brings you to the makeshift cocoon she built in the ship. Lifting you in, the tight space and light tilt of the cocoon brings you very close to her. You obviously see the appeal of this.

 

And before long, so does Uros. Looking you over, she moves you onto your stomach like how you’d sleep with her in here. She pins your arms above your head, and you can feel her very front legs, located just below where her dress stops, pin you on each side of your waist. You always wondered what those were for, since they never touched the ground very often.

 

Thanks to the tilt of the cocoon, it’s much easier for her to mount you, she doesn’t need to bend her whole body downward to reach you. You can feel her against your back, kissing the nape of your neck. Her hands eventually move from your wrists to just under your armpits, and that's when you realize you’re completely pinned down. She’s right, there is something archaic and carnal about this position, but you don’t care.

 

You feel her icy ovipositor slip between your thighs, which you hadn’t even realized had spread enough to let her in, and ghosts the tip of your entrance.

 

“Do you want me to?...”

 

“Please.”

 

Her ovipositor fills you, the bend of it filling you differently than it had before. It felt bigger somehow, maybe because you weren’t used to being stretched this way? When the tip of it reaches your cervix, it barely hurts when it weasels it way in. Her usual purring starts, but now you can feel it through your entire body as she presses up against you. It’s nice, relaxing in its own way.

 

You can feel the eggs moving through you, stretching you even farther. There’s more this time, it takes longer to deposit them all. You’re not sure if Uros is even aware of how much the restricted movement changes how you climax- they’re longer, more drawn out since you can’t do much more than quake and moan beneath her. By the time she’s done depositing the eggs, you’re a bit overstimulated, but that doesn’t stop her from pushing a bit deeper and attempting to roll the royal egg through. She can feel you attempt to buck up when she finally gets it to fit, which only causes her to apply more pressure. It’s not unwelcome.

 

She begins to rock back and forth, her purring switching over to moans and Sparti swears. The buildup of a third orgasm begins to coil in you, but a completely different sensation tingles with it. You haven’t felt like this before, but you can’t stop it from coming on.

 

“U-Uros, I need-”

 

“[I know.]”

Her thrusting becomes quicker, each one sending you closer to your peak. Before you can warn her, you let yourself go, gasping as you feel a gush of fluid spill from you and leak onto the silk of the cocoon.

 

It takes a good few seconds for you to climb back down from your orgasm, breathing hard. Uros resheaths herself and unpins you, the slightest bit concerned. You don’t feel like moving.

 

“Sophia? Everything okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?”

 

You mumble, “‘M okay, just...just give me a second.”

 

Uros climbs over you and out of the cocoon, and eventually scoops you out as well. You’re a bit messy, but the venom doesn’t seem to be bothering you anymore...Mission accomplished?

 

Putting you down onto your bed, she grows more concerned when you barely move to tuck yourself in. “Should I call a doctor? You did lose a lot of fluid...I think.”

 

“No, no...I’m tired, is all.” You reply, all too content in your wrecked state. “It was good. I liked it.”

 

“Really? ...Humans are so strange.” Uros remarks, confused on what’s so appealing about being roughed up like that. “Sleep for now, I’m going to go clean up the cocoon, okay?”

 

You don’t verbalize a response, giving her a thumbs up. Watching her from your bed, it registers that the entire time she was fucking you, she didn’t once take off her shirt. She’s going to have to pay for that, but you’ll talk about that later. Being the only one naked wasn’t fair, after all.

 

At some point, you drift off, lulled away by the sound of Uros talking to herself and fixing her cocoon. You’re not quite asleep, but it’s enough to be unaware of your surroundings. At some point, you feel Uros tuck you in tightly, talking quietly in Sparti about something you weren’t awake enough to comprehend. 

 

You have never been more satisfied in your life.

 

  

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha fuck back to the angst i guess. is this angst or is it just drama? hmmmm i can't tell lol

Uros was not kidding when she said she’d keep you closer to her this time around. After she broke the news about your second brood, you were promptly forced back down to Spade with Uros to keep you protected. So much for a vacation, but at least Uros isn't grieving her old brood anymore. She had a bit more to worry about now.

 

 

You were constantly glued to her side, traveling with Uros even if you really didn't need to. It kept you from your own work, but as long as you were reporting back  _ something  _ to your translators, you were fine. No one was willing to push the wife of a powerful heiress, much less a  _ pregnant _ one. You weren't used to being a prominent figure yet, but it had its perks, you guess. 

 

 

Something you didn’t even realize Uros was in charge of was deciding what important events to attend. Historically, the Sparti estate was very picky about where they would and would not go, it made their presence coveted for the host and the opportunity to get on their good side limited. While Uros, Orotorco, and Watch were invited to plenty of different venues, they rarely responded unless it was a serious invitation, save for the one time Orotorco gave into a little girl’s request to go to her birthday party. (Orotorco said it was only for publicity purposes, but you knew that was a lie. He loved little kids.)

 

 

Whenever Uros had invitation duty, you’d both spend hours in her room as she shredded letters and saved some for further vetting. You couldn’t do much but work from your laptop or rest, seeing as of right now, you were in no position to help her. If you could, you would, seeing as the more she gets done, the earlier she’s free to do what she wants, but even as an ambassador these invitations were too classified for you to look at. 

 

 

“Hey, look at this.” That is, unless Uros let you.

 

 

Getting up out of your chair and walking over, you glance over her shoulder to see a light pink letter, loopy dark letters that fall in vertical lines litter the front of it. It’s gorgeous, but completely unreadable to you. Uros seems to have no problems, however.

 

 

“The Iks are holding their semi-[quins] gala, and as always, we’ve been invited.” She explains, though you’re a bit thrown off when she throws in that bit of Sparti. How long is a quin, exactly? “But it looks like you have been, too. I’m surprised.”   


 

  
“Uh...why?”   


 

  
She shrugs, “Smaller planets aren’t usually invited, it took forever for Koowei to be invited, even though they were plenty popular with a lot of stronger planets.”’

 

 

That made sense, though you don’t understand how Earth managed to be included so quickly. “So what’s so special about Earth?”

 

  
  
“I...don’t know.” Uros replies, her voice laced with something like curiosity and suspicion mixed together. “I know we didn’t ask. As much as I’d love to bring you there, it’s a pretty big event, and…well, you know. You’re with a brood.”   


 

  
Nodding, you let out a sigh. “Yeah, true. It would be nice to go though, who knows what I’d be able to report back to my translators once I got back? It would be a bit more substantial than telling them I’m pregnant every time they check in.”   


 

  
“Oh. Well, my father goes every time we get invited since he’s pretty close with Ikio’s leader, but if you wanted to go too...you’re not too far into your pregnancy yet. You should be fine.” She reasons, though you can tell she’s saying it partially to convince herself.

 

 

“Really?” You brighten up, a little shocked considering how protective she’s been, “Cool!”

 

  
Uros huffs, almost amused in a way. “I mean, you were invited on behalf of Earth. Even if I said no, you still probably could of gone.”   


 

  
“Still, this is exciting.” You say, “This is a gala, right? Sounds like something out of a book!”   


 

  
Uros just sighs, looking at you fondly as you teem with enthusiasm. 

 

 

“Alright, alright, the date isn’t too far away, so you should probably contact NASA to send you up a nice outfit, you won’t be able to wear anything made on Spade to Ikio’s gala, or else you’ll look odd. Can they do that?”

 

“Absolutely.”   


 

  
“Great, now I’m going to go give this invitation to my father. A guard will be right outside the door, so if anything happens, you know to-”   


 

  
“Yell, scream, and kick, yes.” You reply, rolling your eyes, “I got it.”   


 

  
“Good. I’ll be back.”   


 

  
After she leaves, you’re quick to pull out your laptop and contact the woman in charge of the cargo ships to Spade. Hedy Jones had quickly become one of your favorite people, so you’re sure she won’t have any trouble sending you up some cute clothing.

 

 

\--

 

 

Hedy has  _ very  _ good taste.

 

 

Just days before the event, your replenishment ship finally comes in and delivers you a box of clothes. There are multiple outfits inside, from regular shirts to a full-on ballgown, but you find a nice formal dress nestled at the bottom of the box and decide to wear that instead. You don’t let Uros see it until the day of, like it’s your wedding or something.

 

 

It takes a few minutes to get everything on, but in the end, you’re wearing a black, short sleeve crêped dress with a simple silver chain and a few bracelets to match. It’s simple, but less is always more in fashion. At least, that's what your mother liked to tell you.

 

 

You wonder what she thinks about you now.

 

  
“Sophia? Are you okay?” Ah, you must of been taking too long, you can hear the worry in Uros’ voice even from behind the door.

 

 

“Coming!”

 

 

Stepping out, you feel just the slightest bit awkward when you realize you match no one else in your group. Uros and Orotorco wore very similar white formal-wear, practically gilded with gold jewelry and their respective symbols for good measure, Orotorco wearing a circlet and Uros donning her familiar choker.

 

 

It was kind of intimidating, just like the first time you met them. It doesn’t help that Uros is staring like she’s never seen a woman before…you suddenly feel very underdressed.

 

 

Watch puts a hand on your shoulder to make you feel more comfortable, and suddenly you realize she doesn’t match them either. She’s wearing a dark grey romper-like outfit, the fabric draped in such a way it reminded you of how a Greek goddess might dress. With it comes obsidian black metal that circles her horns and a matching set of bracelets for all four of her arms. If you squinted, maybe you two could match each other. The outfits had coordinating colors, at least.

 

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

 

You blink, “Oh, um, sure. Definitely.”

 

 

Walking to the ship, Uros walks beside you, silent in an odd way, like something was on her mind. Her parents made her silence a bit more bearable by talking by themselves, but all of it was in Sparti. It was like that way for the entire trip.

 

 

The gala was held on a renovated dwarf planet, just next to Ikio. Once completely uninhabitable, the Iks used their technology to make the atmosphere tolerable and the land more fertile. The small place was turned around so sharply that it was still a marvel to many, which was exactly why it was used for things as important as this. 

 

 

Upon landing, you couldn't believe your eyes.

 

 

Ships upon ships were landed on the surface, over-grown yellow and orange trees cleared out of the way to make room for the guests. When you stepped outside, you actually noticed the trees were planted in such a way that they created paths from the landing pad, their white trunks lining the way. Spade looked dark and gloomy compared to here, but you blame it on the fact that they actually have a sun to orbit. You can’t have many plants without a sun.

 

 

“Sophia, when we go in there, you’re going to have to be by yourself. If I hung around, it would imply things about Earth. Are you...okay with that?” Uros explains, looking nervous.

 

 

You try to do your best to ease her nerves. “I’ll be fine, it's not like there aren’t all kinds of guards around.” It wasn’t a lie, multi-eyed soldiers with pale white skin and dark green outfits stand about, their wings neatly tucked behind them. You could clearly see how Orotorco could be related to them.

 

 

Uros hums, uncertain, but lets the subject lie. It's not a long walk to the hall where the gala is, so as much as you want to comfort her further, your attention is pulled to the multitude of aliens chattering when you enter the room. 

 

 

You are arguably the shortest in the room.

 

 

Before you know it, all three of your companions abandon you, Watch going off on her own while Orotorco and Uros travel together. You feel a twinge of fear, but you suck it up and enter the crowd. You represented all of Earth, now was not the time to bail.

 

 

Looking down most of the time, you occasionally catch an alien’s eye. Most of them look at you like you’re the weirdest thing they’ve ever seen, but you’re not shocked, they’ve never seen a human before.

 

 

Unfortunately, looking down meant not looking to see who was in front of you, so it’s not too long before you bump straight into someone, getting a mouth full of feathers in the meantime.

 

 

“Oh, a surprise.” A smooth voice says, “I didn't expect you to be here, but I guess Uros wouldn’t want to leave you behind all alone, would she?”

 

 

Commander Foun.

 

 

“I...I was invited here on my own.” You manage, feeling heat rise to your face. 

 

 

Foun just laughs in response, “Really? How rare. You must be a special guest if you were allowed entry so easily.”

 

 

Were they trying to flatter you?

 

 

“I don't think so. I think it’s just Earth’s to Spade that allowed me to get invited.”

 

 

They hum lightly, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “Well, I know I’m not the only leader here oblivious to your presence. I downloaded English onto my translator shortly after I left Spade’s moon, so I could talk to you.” 

 

 

Flicking a pale gold loop in his elfish ear, you realize that must be their translator. How stylish! It also explains how they know English so well.

 

 

“Oh, um, thank you.” God, you were so awkward.

 

 

“No need to thank anyone. Now is not the appropriate time to talk about how much I’d love for Bvo and Earth to become allies, but I  _ do  _ want to be in touch.” Foun pulls out a golden cube from their uniform. “Take it. Unfortunately, the strict bans on Bvo’s goods haven’t allowed us to create a communication system that syncs up to foreign ones. I know you’ll probably need to check with your superiors down on Earth to see if you can talk to me, but if you can, you may contact me through this.”   


 

  
You take the gold cube, pleasantly heavy in your hand. Placing it in a purse you’ve brought along, you begin to feel a little better about talking to Foun.

 

 

A loud hissing noise sounds, and Foun turns away for a second.

 

 

“Oh, I’m being called for. I hope you get back to me, little Earthling, I’m sure we’d get along splendidly.”

 

 

Watching as he walks away, you’re left in a little bit of a daze thinking about what they would even want to talk to you about, but you don’t get to come to a conclusion as a woman with no eyes or nose taps you on the shoulder, her fluffy antenne upright in excitement. 

 

 

“Please tell me, are you that little alien from Eeerth? There is so much I want to know about you creatures!” Her voice goes into a whisper, like she’s gossiping. “Do you guys really have two lungs?? How do you breathe with only two? I have 5!”   


 

All you can do is blink at her. It was going to be a weird night.

 

 

\--

 

 

After a good few hours, fatigue begins to set in. You’re a little shocked it didn’t settle in sooner, you already knew that even though Sparti pregnancy wasn’t supposed to be noticable, it still took a toll on your body. You hadn’t seen Uros the whole night, but you had seen Watch, so you told her you were heading back to the ship to rest until you all went back to Spade. It wouldn’t be too hard to curl up in one the bowl-like chairs and fall asleep, even if the chairs weren’t the most comfortable thing in the world.

 

 

Climbing back on board, you let yourself collapse onto a seat and close your eyes. It’s peaceful, noises from the neighboring forests permeating the air until something slices through it. It sounded like a high pitched dog whistle. You thought it was just your ears acting up, until you smell the distinct scent of burning fabric.

 

 

Your purse had smoke rising from it.

 

 

Opening up your bag, the cube Foun had given you was glowing white, tinged just the faintest of oranges just around the edges. Confused, you almost pick it up when the whistle stops abruptly, and things go deadly silent.

 

\--

 

 

A few seconds later, a window-shattering explosion sounds, shaking the hall to its core. Running outside in a panic, guests stop in horror when they finally get a closer look at what was going on. 

 

 

Uros only get to the scene after pushing through the crowd, but as soon as she gets to it, she wishes she hadn't come.

 

 

There in front of her lay Spade’s travel ship, roaring with fire and groaning from the increasingly weakening metal exterior. The ship staff can be seen running out, some of them burnt beyond repair, but you are nowhere to be seen. Both Watch and Orotorco have to hold Uros back before she kills herself entering the collapsing ship. She only stops trying when the Ik soldiers manage to put the blaze out, pulling out only fragments of your purse as physical evidence you were even in there.

 

 

No one stops to think about the missing Commander as they circle around to grieve.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT SHOW IM REFERENCING IN THE HEADLINES THAT SOPHIA READS, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER?
> 
> also this chapter was 14 pages in google docs im dying

Something’s wrong. 

 

Your body is screaming in pain but your brain doesn’t seem to want to do anything about it. Your vision is blurry and your lungs feel tight, you can numbly feel flames licking at your skin and eating away at your dress. For what seems like forever, you don’t know what’s happening, all you know is that you’re hurt and you can’t breathe and-

 

Oh. You’re dying.

  
  
It’s funny, really, you knew you were a potential political target...but for some reason, you never imagined it ending like this. You wanted a long, happy life with Uros, even if things were rough with her because she was heir to Spade’s throne. You wanted kids, you wanted a family, you wanted to be loved for the rest of your life just like Uros had already been doing. 

 

But here you were, allowing yourself to be roasted alive in a ship that had quickly turned into a large oven, smoke embracing you as you lay unmoving on the floor. You’re sure you would of been panicking had your brain been given enough oxygen, but alas, that wasn’t meant to be. 

  
  
You felt some kind of relief when you saw wings coming towards you, a bright white among the dark smoke. You never imagined God could be out here, especially because you weren’t a religious person, but you guess being raised in a Catholic family changed you somehow. It was a good thing you weren’t going to hell.

 

As the wings come closer, it becomes increasingly hard to stay awake. Just as a pair of arms lift to grab you, you fall into an unwilling sleep, your eyes falling closed for the last time in the waking world.

 

\--

 

To your surprise, you wake up. Your limbs feel dead and your chest heavy, but very much awake, that's for sure.

 

Taking everything in slowly, you come to a sitting position on a bed shaped like an egg, tucked under it’s thick gold comforter. The room is something like a fancy, rococo hotel room, fitted with pristine furniture and intricate wall decorations. There was even a statue, depicting a winged figure in the corner. 

 

You  _ had  _ to be dead, you couldn’t be lying in a room this fancy if you were alive, right?

 

The door slowly creaked open, walking in a very familiar figure.

 

“Commander Foun?”

  
  
They look stunned, dropping the tray they had in their hands. “Sophia!”

  
  
Bounding over, they look at you up and down, hesitating to touch you. “You’re finally awake! I was afraid you never would, you know.”

  
  
Your mouth felt dry. “I...I’m not dead?”

  
  
“No, no, not at all.” He explains, “You almost died, but I can withstand fire, so I dove into your ship and pulled you out of the wreckage before you perished.”

 

Ah, that explains the wings.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Bvo. You’ve been here for the past six months.”

 

“ _ Six?!  _ No way! I should of-” You pat your body rapidly, trying to feel any indication that you were still pregnant when the sudden feeling of rough, rubbery skin stopped you.

 

To your horror you discover burn scars upon burn scars all over your stomach, chest, and arms. They were healed but overall discolored. You also can see the surgical incision made just below your bellybutton, fresher than the rest of your wounds.

 

“Your eggs...they kept growing as you slept. We had no option but to remove them carefully before they forced their way out. You could of died otherwise, you were very weak.”

 

You look at him solemnly. “Did any of them make it?”

 

“...Afraid not. We don't have the necessary technology here to raise them. I’m sorry.”

 

Sighing, you falling back in bed. Nothing felt real right now, you felt empty. “How did Uros take the news? Surely you could of given the eggs to her.”

 

The silence that follows tells you bad news was coming. It takes a few moments for Foun to muster up the courage to pull out a gold round disc and hands it to you. Up pops a hologram with a collection of files in chronological order. You click on the first one.

 

“[Devastating Loss For The Sparti Estate]” One headline read in Sparti, [Ambassador Watch Speaks Out On Investigation Progress.]”

 

As you scroll, you grow very cold at what you read. “[...Upon the inspection of the ruined ship, a bomb is recognized as the culprit for the series of fires that followed...5 deaths were reported among the hundreds of injuries from crew, including the newly discovered Earth’s Ambassador, Sophia Moore. No remains were ever recovered for a proper royal burial…]

 

Looking at the other, newer articles, things only get worse.

 

Four months ago. “[Murder Or Accident? Unveiling The Truth About The Loss Of Earth’s Ambassador.]”

 

Three months ago. “[Ambassador Watch’s Speech: No Heir For Uros]”

 

Two months ago. “[Breaking News: Commander 'Foun’ Founzslf, Not Guilty Of Ambassador's Death.]”

 

One month ago. “[ _ Qis Before Disaster, _ Season 3 Episode 4; Safety Backfires on Sparti Ship]”

 

Shit, there is even an article from a week ago. “[Sparti Heiress To Refuse All Potential Means Of Continuing Royal Line]”

 

You drop the golden disk in your lap.

 

“They think I’m dead. They all think I’m dead.” Your voice is monotone, beyond shocked. “...I need to go tell them I’m alive.”

 

Foun takes a sharp breath. “No, you shouldn’t.”

 

“And why  _ not?” _

 

“See that right there?” Foun picks up the disc and points at the article from two months ago. “They think I murdered you, but in reality it was the ship’s auto detonation system it uses to remove unapproved cargo. It fried my communicator I gave you a bit too hard and now…here we are. If you went back, we’d both look suspicious even though I was proven innocent. I wouldn’t be surprised if the public thought you were a clone for Uros.”

 

The only thing you can get out of your mouth “Oh.”

 

“I’m sorry, Earthling. For your safety and mine, I can't let you leave. However, once you are fully recovered, I would be happy to let you live here if you wish. I believe with your experience, you would make a valuable addition to Bvo’s government. You would make a wonderful second in command.”

 

Staring at them, their offer is far too much to think about. You basically just got back from the dead...and now you're being offered a place in the Bovian military? 

 

“...I-I’m sorry, I need time to think about this.” You reply, your voice soft.

 

“As expected. I will give you time, meanwhile you should spend your time resting.” He places a feathered wing on your shoulder. “I brought food, if you would like. It would be your first time eating in a very long time, you know.”   


 

  
While you do feel a little hungry, sadness overwhelms you, so you shake your head. “Not right now, thanks.”

  
  
“Well...Call if you change your mind.” 

 

Leaving you alone, only when you’re sure they can’t hear you do you bury yourself under the covers and let your sobs break free. You may not have died, but you lost so much.

 

Maybe it would of been better if you died in there after all.

 

\--

 

You learn more from Foun every time he checks on you. The only way you managed to stay out for 6 months is because of a medically induced coma, as the Bovian nurses didn’t want you moving at all while your scars healed over. They fed you and made sure your muscles didn’t deteriorate through the means of an overhead lamp that gave you nutrients and other vital things through a special beam of light. You had no idea how that even worked, but it did. That didn’t mean it didn’t have side effects. Your muscles, though still in shape, were very unused, walking was still troubling and your hand liked to shake whenever you tried to write. As a result, you never walked much, but you still tried to write. You wrote to everyone, your mother, Watch, Hedy, but most of the letters went to Uros. You had no idea how she was fairing, knowing that her instincts were probably going crazy right now. God, you hope someone was helping her. 

 

The more time you spent awake, the more restless and desperate you got. You wanted out of here, you wanted to go  _ home,  _ but the next best option was to walk around with Foun. Little did you know, your ‘bedroom’ was actually one of many in the giant castle that made up Foun’s home. Being the highest ranking military official, he inherited a castle specifically built for his position. It wasn’t unlike the White House when you thought about it.

 

At least twice a week he would teach you more and more about Bvo’s past. You learned a past leader, Commander Jonh, had committed some serious crimes by basically robbing foreign aliens of their goods when they attempted to trade at Bvo’s ports. He also allegedly sent secret ships of soldiers to raid neighboring plants...once there was enough evidence to stop him, Bvo was cut off from the rest of the galaxy. Thankfully, they still managed to flourish even without products from the outside.

 

By the third month you had officially been there, you began to walk around by yourself, though you knew Foun often kept someone a fair distance away from you to keep an eye out. You’d wander to libraries, though you couldn’t read any of the books, spend hours gazing at insanely detailed portraits of past leaders and their second commanders. Slowly, you began to learn more about the position, and while it was a harder job than being an ambassador was, it had one perk you couldn’t pass up.

 

Contact with the outside.

 

Once you mustered up enough courage, you approached Foun, though you still couldn’t help yourself from being a little bit nervous.   
  
“Foun?”   
  
“Yes, little Earthling?” They reply, not tearing their eyes away from their communicator.

  
  
“...Is that position for second commander still open? I think...I think I’m ready to accept your offer.”

  
  
Tensing, Foun slowly turns your way. “You’re serious?”

  
  
All you can do is nod in response, your mouth dry.

 

A beat of silence passes, but eventually, a smile spreads on their face. 

 

“This is wonderful! I should tell my lower officers what’s happening, but before I can do that…” They shut down the communicator and put it away, grabbing your hand and leading you down a hallway. “I need to show you something.”   


 

You let yourself be lead, though you have no idea where they’re taking you. After a few minutes of traveling, you find yourself in what is clearly a room used for strategizing, as the table in the middle room has a giant map of the galaxy on it. You’re so immersed at looking at the details that you don’t notice them pull a black box off the shelf, opening it in front of you.

 

Inside is a gold earring, smooth and shaped like a teardrop.

 

“It's a translator, like mine.” They explain, “It’ll help you talk to others flawlessly, despite the language barrier. If you want to be my second in command, you’ll need it.”

 

Picking the device up, you attempt to put it in your pocket. “Thank you so mu-”   


 

“No no, don’t put it away!” They cut you off, “Try it on. I need to know if it works.”   


 

“Ah...okay.” That makes sense, you guess. Taking it back out, you clip it to your ear. “...How is this supposed to-  _ fuck!” _

 

Collapsing to the ground, you feel sharp shooting pains run through your head, stabbing at god knows what. You want to tear it off, but Foun holds your hands, forcing you to keep it in.

 

“It’ll be over soon, Sophia. Just let it work.”

 

The pain becomes more unbearable as time goes on, you’re fairly sure you begin to scream at some point, but you don’t register that it’s you.

 

You don’t know when the pain stops because you eventually black out. It’s only for a solid few seconds, but when you come to, you don’t even know why you were on the ground in the first place. 

  
  
\--   
  


Your name is Maria, as far as you know, and you’ve lived on Bvo for almost all of your life.

 

If you were being honest with yourself, you have no idea how you got here. You can’t remember any of your childhood, or even your teenage years. Foun, Bvo’s leader tells you that you were picked up in an illegal raid as a child by accident, and because they couldn’t send you back to where you came from, you had to be raised here instead. As a result of being raised by government officials obligated to take care of you, it was all too easy to become one of the most skilled officers they had in the military to date. However, very recently you had been involved in an accident involving a bomb that resulted in brain damage. This is why you couldn’t remember much of anything, so you had to rely solely on what others told you about your life. You didn’t like it, but what other choice did you have?    
  
The amnesia didn’t dull your skills as a strategist, however, so Foun was quick to promote you to second-in-command despite your injury. They believed your skill mixed with the fact that you were one of the only non-Bovian elites to exist in the planet’s history would help with foreign relations. You were a living example that Bvo was improving when it came to respecting other alien life forms, though you never really did much else than walk around with Foun and occasionally give him advice.

 

Today, you’d be accompanying them to a meeting with four other planets: Ikio, Kirg, Koowei, and Spade. All planets have hesitantly agreed to open their borders to Bvo, but a discussion about what can and cannot happen after things are set in place still needs to occur.

 

Foun walks up behind you as you adjust your face mask in the mirror. Technically, face masks weren’t allowed in the military uniform, but you were an exception due to your facial scars. It covers the lower half of your face much like a filter mask. 

 

“{Nice haircut.}” They mention, running a feathered finger through your now bobbed hair. “{Short and clean.}”

 

“{Mm, well, many of my hair's ends were burnt in the accident, so I needed to get a trim anyway.}” You reply, your voice muffled but effectively translated by your earring. “{What's the plan for today?}

 

“{Ah, you won't be doing much. My relationship with Ik and Spade are fragile, so you shouldn't speak unless spoken to. Koowei will probably be the easiest to open up to, but I would not be shocked if Spade pulls out completely.}”

 

You blink at them. “{Why’s that?}”

 

They make a face in response. “{...Let's say me and the upcoming heiress for Spade are not on good terms personally. I'm not sure if you remember, but I was accused of murdering someone by them. She might still be a bit bitter over the verdict.}”

 

“{I don’t remember, but I’ll take your word for it.}” 

 

It seems like you were saying that a lot nowadays.

 

It takes no time at all to reach the meeting place; a moon orbiting a planet with no intelligent life around to claim it. It was a perfect no man's land, a small shelter had been built there for this exact purpose. 

 

Walking to the reserved meeting room, you can't help but notice the plethora of guards around, both Sparti and Ik. There were a few from Koowei and Kirg as well, but that was to be expected. You immediately gew suspicious.

 

The room was ice cold when you entered. Almost immediately, a man with deep red skin, horns, and a white beard calls out, waving all six of his hands in the air.

 

“{Foun! You’re late!} He exclaims, a little irritated.

 

Foun takes it in stride, “{I was busy making sure my second in command was ready for this meeting. This is her first time off Bvo, King Haxoph, I hope you will forgive us.}”

 

Haxoph huffs, but let's it go. {Who is this anyway?}”

 

“{How rude of me. This is Bvo’s first non-Bovian military elite. She has just been promoted.}”

 

A man with multiple pairs of eyes, wings, and almost translucent white skin peers warily at you. “{Where is she from? She almost looks-}”

 

“[Human.]” A woman with long black hair and blue skin finishes. Her silver glare was far more intimidating than the others.

 

“{She is, picked up on an illegal raid during Commander Jonh’s reign. She knows nothing of Earth, however, she was stolen as a child.}” Foun announces, “{No need for alarm, I have not broken my planet’s probation on visiting planets without clearance.}”

 

The woman with blue skin hums, unconvinced, but doesn't press further.

 

“{Now, if that's settled, I’d like to hear the trade agreements you've brought me.}”

 

The man with multiple pairs of eyes slips a piece of pink paper Foun’s way. “{As much as my people distrust Bvo, we already know you have a practically unlimited supply of metal we could use to better our cities with. No other materials may enter, however.}”

 

“{How very fickle of you, President Yst.}” Foun counters. “{Are you sure you only want metal goods? We have plenty of other-}”

 

“{I’m not negotiating. This is all I can allow without upsetting all of Ikio too much.}”

 

A very short woman with no eyes, nose, or ears speaks up, her fuzzy antennae fluffing up considerably. {Commander Foun, Koowei would be happy to open up its borders completely if it's any consolation. We hope to improve our own technology through yours.}”

 

Smiling just slightly, Foun looks pleased. “{Glad to hear it, Luminary Joist. Your cooperation is sure to be fruitful for you.}”

 

The woman staring at you pulls away, looking shocked. “{Luminary, do you really think that's a good idea? You’re our ally.}”

 

“{You are too young to understand, Uros. Just because I want to trade with Bvo does not mean I was to cross you.}”

 

The woman- Uros, was it?- folds her arms and huffs, not unlike Haxoph. “[Intent does not change the impact your decision has.]”

 

“{If you are so sensitive that you will risk Koowei’s trust-}”

 

“[Nor I or Orotorco can trust you as long as you allow Bvo the opportunity to infiltrate us through your foolish decisions!]”

 

“{-Is Spade's security so weak that a change in policy on a planet you don't even control will throw you off now? No wonder your ship’s safety protocols backfired so badly.}”

 

Uros’s gaze grows dark. “[How  _ dare  _ you!]”

 

Both of the leaders are yelling, completely ignoring the fact that this is supposed to be a professional setting. Without even thinking, you call out without being prompted.

 

“{Please! This is not the time for fighting, we are having a meeting right now!}”

 

Both of them quiet down, but not for the reasons you wanted them to. All four leaders stare at you with horror in their eyes.

 

“{Second Commander. You broke the one rule you had to follow.}” Foun hisses quietly. 

 

Shit.

 

President Yst is the first to speak up out of the four about your outburst. “{My, do all humans have the same vocal chords? She sounds an awful lot like that Earthling from before.}”

  
  
“[Sophia, her name was Sophia and no, humans can sound very different from one another.]” Uros informs, looking at you with something unrecognizable in her eyes. “[Second Commander, what is your real name?]

  
  
Foun replies for you, “{She won’t remember-}”

  
  
“[I asked  _ her _ , Foun.]” 

  
  
A beat of silence passes before you finally find your voice. “{Foun is right. I cannot remember. I have amnesia from a recent accident...you may call me Maria, if you’d like.}”

 

“[Maria, huh? Tell me, what kind of accident were you in?]” Uros inquires. Before you can reply, Foun bangs their hand on the table, stopping you.

 

“{This is none of your business! When did this turn into an interrogation session?}”

 

Yst speaks up from the back, “{When your Second Commander spoke out, I suppose. I must admit, I’m a little curious myself as to why this human is so much like the late Earth ambassador…}”

 

“{Ditto.}” Haxoph agrees. “{Something’s fishy here, and I want to know what’s going on.}”

 

Your mouth feels dry, but you decide to give into their requests anyway, much to Foun’s horror. “[I’ve been told I was in a explosion during a training accident. I haven’t recovered fully.]”

 

“[A...training accident?]” Uros repeats, almost like she can’t believe what she’s hearing, [A  _ fucking  _ training accident? Soph- No, Maria, do you remember any of the accident? Anything at all?]”

 

Your eyes drop to the floor. “{Only the flames. I have scars left over from them.}”

 

“[...A shame. Is that why you wear that mask?]”

 

Nodding, you can’t bring yourself to look back up. “{Yes.}”

 

To your surprise, Uros’ voice goes soft, despite her anger. “[...Would you do me a favor and take the mask off for me?]”

  
  
“{She will do no such thing!}” Foun interjects, “{Second Commander, you should leave, before this fool pushes you any further.}”

 

Uros puts her hands up, still focused on you, “[I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just want to see who you really are.]”

 

“{Maria, you need to go-}”

 

“[No, she doesn’t need to do anything-]”

 

“{I command it!}”

 

  
“[Sophia, you  _ don’t  _ have to follow their orders! Listen to me!]”

 

The yelling is too much. Taking a step back from both Foun and Uros, you feel your chest begin to tighten up. You don’t know if they can see the fear in your eyes, but they definitely notice when you move to the door and run out of the room. 

 

  
You don’t stop running until you reach a rather isolated corridor, away from the meeting room. Breathing hard, you take off your mask to allow yourself to get more air into your lungs.

 

It’s not until you hear a faint clicking on the cold tile floors do you know that anyone's coming. You’re not given enough time to get back up and run before your follower turns around the corner, so you opt to cover your facial scars with your hands and stay as far away as possible.

 

“[There you are!]” Uros says, all anger drained from her body, “[I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I’m glad I found you first.]”

 

  
When she steps forward, you step back, eyeing her with uncertainty. She gives you a funny feeling, but you don’t know why.

 

Suddenly, her voice becomes like honey, gaining a weird echo to it. “[I’m not going to hurt you, Sophia.]”

 

  
“{D-Don’t call me that. That’s not me.}” You reply, trying to tear your eyes away from her.

 

A soft sadness fills her, causing her shoulders to droop, “[Do you really believe that?]”

 

  
“[H...how else would I have gotten there? I don’t have proof that Foun is lying.]” You’re too busy trying to look away that you don’t even notice she’s slowly gotten closer to you. “[I don’t even know you.]”

 

  
“[But I know you.]” She’s close enough to touch you now, her voice gentle. “[Please, let me see your face.]”

 

  
Slowly, you let her move your hands away from your face, revealing the scars climbing your neck and left cheek. You’re shaking, you don’t know what she’s going to think, and for some reason you fear being ugly to her but you don’t know why. Why does her opinion matter?

 

She lets out a sigh, a small smile showing up on her face. “[It really is you.]”

 

  
“{Huh?}”

 

A cold hand cups the scarred sided of your face, “[Your name is Sophia Moore, you come from a planet named Earth and you traveled up to Spade as an ambassador to the Sparti Estate. You were my wife. Do you not remember any of this?]”

 

  
Shaking your head, you feel strangely comfortable in her embrace. “[N..no.]”

 

Your heart hurts to see her so disappointed, but then, she perks back up. “[Let me prove it. Your shoulder should have a bite mark on it from my fangs…]” 

 

Tensing back up as she unbuttons your collar, she stops dead when she sees only more burns. Her bite marks were erased. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“{ _ Unhand my second commander!}” _

 

Foun’s sudden arrival causes you to jump from Uros, your heart rate rising once again.

 

“[ **She isn’t yours, you wench!** ]”

 

That voice. You know  _ that  _ voice, aggressively unnatural. It scares you, but it was familiar. But from where?

 

“{Maria, return to me now. We are heading back home.}” Foun calls, their voice stern, but you don't budge. You’re barely paying attention.

 

Something deep rolls in your mind, frantically trying to push against a mental block that it just couldn’t break. Memories felt like they were on the tip of your tongue. You knew you had them, but you couldn't recall them.

 

It hurt to think about it.

 

“{ _ Now. _ I could have you demoted for this!}”

 

“I…” Your voice breaks out in English, a language you should of never known in the first place. “I can’t.”

 

“{And why not?} They question, irritable.

 

“...You. Uros. I recognize that voice. I was there when you decided to-” You wince as something tried to force the memory down. “Danger. Could of killed someone.  _ Fuck. _ ”

 

Uros, despite your pain, has hope in her eyes. “Come on, you can do this, keep going.”

 

Holding the sides of your head, the pain begins grows unbearable, but you keep going. “I was on the ground. People holding me. Scared, I was scared. G...Goseve was there. Trying to take something. I…

 

You don’t even realize you’ve sunk to the ground until Uros’ chilly hands attempt to stabilize you.

 

“{Stop her!}” Foun calls, beginning to rush forward. “{Stop talking-}”   
  


They’re cut off when guards surround them. As skilled as Foun is, even he cannot barrel through 15 or more Sparti soldiers. There wasn’t even enough room in the hallway to fly up, either.

 

The pain had grown so acute that it now forces you to stop talking. Now all you could do is whine as your head pounded with more and more information. You didn’t even notice that your earring was beginning to grow hot, but Uros did. She could smell your hair burning against it.

 

It’s a risky job, trying to take the earring off. It doesn’t want to seem to budge, like it’s adhered to your earlobe, but after some rather careful tugging, it breaks in two, burning Uros’ fingers a little in the process.

 

As soon as it’s off, memories burst forward like a dam losing control. Feelings rushed through you as you began to remember. You came from Earth at 19, and ended up in a relationship with Uros, the heiress to the throne on Spade. You two have been trying to have kids for a while now, but you’ve failed every time. Your mother back on Earth disowned you for dating another woman, alien or not. During your time as an ambassador, you’ve been kidnapped, tricked into thinking your newfound family was against you, and then accidentally brought a bomb planted into your purse on to your flight back home. The bomb was given to you by Foun, who then rescued you out of the burning ship and stole you for countless months, robbing you of not only time, but your second brood.

 

All of this was .

 

You hadn’t even realized you had tears running down your face until Uros brought you in for a hug, nuzzling at your neck despite the skin being rough with scars. The affection you didn't even know you had been starved for made the tears thicker, hugging her back tightly. 

 

“[Uros, what would you like us to do with Commander Foun?] A guard asks lightly, obviously not trying to intrude. 

 

Separating from you, she stands back up to look her guard in the eye. “[Keep them tied up until we can get a ship to bring him to a jail center. I think they have some...explaining to do.]”

 

Foun is quickly brought to their knees, their pair of wings being tied so they can't escape. The other leaders reportedly had left after Uros had ran after you, not wanting to get caught up in a drama that was most certainly not appropriate for this kind of meeting.

 

Uros helps you to your feet, watching carefully as a few guards usher Foun out of the hallway. 

 

[Do you want to go home?]

 

You nod, tired from the stress now that the adrenaline and pain has left your body. Uros let's you lean in her the whole way to her new ship, though you don't feel completely comfortable getting inside. You’d never thought you’d develop symptoms of PTSD, but a near death experience can do that. It's an exhausting trip home, you can't bring yourself to sleep when you’re so uncomfortable.

 

Watch and Orotorco must of been notified of your reappearance, because when you arrive back to the Estate, they’re at the door to greet you. You wave a little at them, but Uros stops then from asking a thousand questions. 

 

In a soft, whispery voice you can’t understand, Uros tells them that you need rest. You know it’s Watch’s native tongue, but you can't understand it anymore without your translator. You didn’t mind not understanding if it meant keeping your memories.

 

Watch almost seems like she's going to argue, looking to the doctor just down the hall they called just in case, but you’re not wounded. The scars they see are unfortunately as healed as they’ll get, there's nothing else they can do.

 

Moving to the nesting room, you notice Uros hasn’t moved her cocoon like she should have after ‘losing’ her partner. She tries to get you into bed, but you don’t want to. You may have changed, but you still deal with sadness the same way you did before; drowning yourself in someone else until the pain went away. You wanted Uros with you, even if you were sleeping. 

 

 

“I don’t want to be alone.” If you had the energy, you would of hit yourself for sounding so pitiful.   
  


 

Uros wasn’t going to deny you anything right now, all she wanted to do is make you comfortable. “Okay, but let's grab the blanket off your bed. You should change into something to sleep in, too. That can’t be comfortable.”

 

Oh, you still had on your Bovian Military uniform. Moving to your dresser, you pull out a t shirt and a pair of shorts from Earth. When you take off your jacket, shirt, and pants, you can see the full extent of the scars as clear as day. You’ve seen it before, but being free from Foun’s grasp made it much more real. You don’t even realize you’re staring at yourself until Uros comes up behind you and puts her hand on your shoulder.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”   


 

You’re not sure how to answer that.

 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

 

You’re a little cold in your choice of pajamas, but it's much preferred to being too warm. Uros grabs the blanket off your bed and helps you to the cocoon. After hopping in herself, she puts the blanket over you both and snugly brings you beside her. You try not to cling to her too tightly, but you missed her.

 

You missed her a lot.


	15. Chapter 15 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This may be the last chapter of QA, but if you've been following me at all, you know there will very damn well be a sequel to this...see the end notes for more detail!

Maybe you should of slept in your own bed your first night home, because it's not even three hours into your nap until you wake up, writhing under the blanket and accidentally kicking Uros in the progress. 

 

 

“Sophia!”

 

 

Your eyes snap open, and you almost scramble out the front of the cocoon. Thankfully, Uros is there to stop you, holding you back.

 

Trying to get you to settle, she shushes you gently. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re okay. Relax.”

 

You notice right away she’s using that honeyed voice from before, but it's only now do you realize it's another form of voice manipulation. You’re not complaining, it helps, but it's not enough to calm you down entirely. She’s obviously trying not to overdo it.

 

“I...I…” God, are you’re shaking? “Sorry.”

  
  
Uros’ heart practically breaks when she sees the state that you’re in, but she’s not unfamiliar with how to handle nightmares, seeing as she has some from time to time herself. “No need for that. Are you okay?”

  
  
Looking down, you don’t need to tell her your answer. 

 

Instinctively, she pulls you closer, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. Her hold is gentle and loose, seeing as last time you had nightmares you almost always opted to run away. Thankfully, you made no attempt to move, comforted by the way she takes her hands through your hair.

 

You both sit in a comfortable silence for a while until you can’t hold back your anxiety-ridden curiosity.

 

“Uros...are you mad I lost our second brood?”

 

“What?” She looks at you, bewildered. “Sophia, why would I ever be mad at you for that?”

 

“Mm...dunno.” You shrug, “We made a promise to keep them safe, and I couldn’t- I couldn’t do anything to stop Foun from taking them. I was in a coma and, well, you know.” 

 

Uros grumbles just the slightest bit, you can feel it deep in her chest, but you don’t hear much aggression in her tone. “That isn’t your fault, and while I can’t say I’m happy about the eggs, I had thought they died with you a long time ago. I’m more focused on the fact that you’re alive, what is there to be upset about when you’re back?”

 

That's right. She thought you had died. You can’t even imagine what that must of been like for her.

  
  
Humming in acknowledgment, you begin to notice fatigue setting back in. You’d fall asleep soon enough if all the questions in your head didn’t keep you up. “Will you be unhappy if we don’t try again for a while?”

 

“No, I understand. It’s probably not a good time to try anyway.” She replies, “I want to wait until we’re sure it’ll be a calm 6 months. When I don’t have to work as much and when you feel ready. I don’t care how long it is, I just want the broods we have to be safe.”

 

She sounds so determined, it shakes you a little bit. All you can do is nod as you tucked the blanket around you a little bit more and finally closed your eyes again.

 

“Uros?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you, do you know that?”

 

A light laugh runs through her, “I do. I love you too.”

 

That's all you need to go to sleep and stay asleep.

 

\--

 

Life that follows is tense. Your new scars make you look older, it takes some getting used to not hiding them from others, but with due time you grow into your new skin. The Sparti citizens don’t get that, unlike them, huge wounds stay with humans forever. Sparti would heal over time, regardless of the wound, but no matter what you did you’d never get rid of the burns. It takes the public time to get used to your new look.

 

Foun was right, some people did suspect you were a clone, but the conspiracies were far and few between. It rarely interfered with your life, if at all, and made you laugh whenever you saw a far-fetched theory online. At least one good joke could come out of all this.

 

Earth was happy to hear you were alive, and didn’t procrastinate on getting you back to work. Within reason, you told them what you’d seen at Bvo and what life was like their, though they’d have to take it with a grain of salt since the environment was likely changing as you spoke. Without a leader, the place would likely be in chaos for a little while until a new leader was ‘elected’. You also now had a therapist, and while you were only able to skype with him, it stilled helped to talk about your deeper issues and how to solve them. Nightmares became less and less frequent, and eventually you learned not to fear ships. One thing you couldn’t seem to shake is your avoidance for all things hot, but you came to a compromise with your anxiety and gained a tolerance for certain items. Hot food, drinks, rooms, and blankets were things you just had to get used to, even if you prefer the cold. It was very lucky you lived on Spade, where things were almost always cool and it was practically autumn all year round. It was easy to take things at your own pace, which is surprising, considering the political environment you live in.

 

Little incidents happened here and there, Valtiv rebels being spotted on other planets and ships being spotted around Bvo, but never enough in Spade’s business for the Estate to get involved. Watch kept a diligent eye on any reports she got, but seeing as the Valtiv mostly scuffled with planets Spade wasn’t allied with, they couldn’t do a thing to weaken them.

 

  
A few years after you’d returned, Watch revealed the intentions of retiring. Not any time soon, but she wanted to train you up to take over the robed guard- a position that was traditionally manned by the king or queen, but seeing as busy Orotorco and Uros could get, it had since slipped into the hands of the ambassadors. You were a natural at strategy, so it was only a matter of time until Watch introduced you to the idea of taking over. You might have some trouble balancing it with your work from Earth, but after a few months, it worked out. Busy became your new lifestyle.

 

The only downside to this was how much time you got to spend with Uros. Very rarely did your schedules overlap, and when they did, it was often for work. You saw each other in the mornings, and then again to go to bed, but that was about it. That being said, neither of you had time to think about a new brood, much less  _ create  _ one. You knew news articles sometimes questioned why there was no new heir yet (apparently, you’ve been the only ambassador to go this long without having one) but the pressure didn’t phase you. The public could wait a few years more.

 

However, the Valtiv can’t.

 

It’s a blissful but quick six years before you ever have to directly deal with the Valtiv again. You’re 26 when the first attack on Spade reaches you through the words of a young guard, bursting through Watch’s office doors.

 

“The king! He’s been assassinated! Orotorco is dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new readers, please note this is not an official end- it's the end of the first 'book.' The next book, Poster King, will be out very shortly. You should be able to get to it when I make an update on my blog (@or-beez.tumblr.com) but if you don't follow me there, keep checking back here for a new work: (http://archiveofourown.org/series/822501)
> 
> Old readers, I know this isn't the way the last chapter of the old QA ended, but fear not! All your favorite kids will show up, maybe not right away, but they will. I wanted to have an easier transition over to Uros' POV, and another chance to show what Sophia is like as a mother. I hope y'all don't mind such a drastic change! 
> 
> Thanks for reading all 15 chapters! I hope you'll tune in for the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original Queen Ambassador. The plot has been redone to be more enticing and less out of character.


End file.
